Leeching the Light
by Fire230
Summary: SEQUEL TO A DARK FUTURE: With the region completely under Drago's control and Elsa's death. Anna, Repunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene must defeat Drago in order to take back what was taken from them. But a bigger threat could take even more.
1. The Power of Belief

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

**This is the sequel to A Dark Future. I would highly recommend reading that first but it's not my decision. Anyway enjoy:) **

Anna was on her knees with her head down and her eyes closed in a wide, golden space with tears falling down her cheeks. Broken sobs echoed in the endless gold landscape. Everything around her was bright and warming. Everything showed sings of life and was radiant. But it was just the opposite with Anna. She may have been surrounded by light but on the inside, everything was bare and dark. She felt nothing but grief, sadness, and rage. No matter how hard she tried the feeling of loneliness and sadness always overcame her. At first sight it looked like Anna had been beaten which she had been but not externally. Her heart was in pieces and her enthusiasm had been replaced by sadness. It looked like Anna had a hole in her heart that could never be filled in a lifetime. Anna felt a cold but gentle hand on her shoulder and her eyes opened wide. Her head went up slowly and through teary eyes she saw Elsa kneeling across from her at eye level.

"E-Elsa? Is that... really you?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave her a slight smile and Anna buried her head in Elsa's shoulder crying and hugged her tightly.

"I-I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you." Anna said as she sobbed.

Elsa stroked the back of Anna's hair and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok. I'm here. I always will be." Elsa said gently.

Anna lifted her head up and tears were rushing down her face. But in the midst, she looked right into Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"Elsa. Please. Help me. I don't know what to do." Anna said. "I can't stop Drago. I can't win against him. I need your help. I can't do this without you." Anna said.

Elsa put a hand on Anna's cheek and wiped one of her tears away with her thumb and looked gently into Anna's eyes.

"Believe in yourself Anna. I can't help you anymore. So it's up to you to stay strong and win this war." Elsa said.

"The war is already won. He's too powerful. We can't win." Anna said.

"As long as you, Kristoff or anyone is still breathing, this war isn't over. Drago won't stop until he kills off anyone who gets in his way. You can't give up or else the war is over." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Ok." Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her and Anna hugged her one more time.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"You're welcome." Elsa said back.

Anna felt something wasn't right. She looked up and saw Elsa start to disappear into specs of gold energy.

"Elsa. No. Don't leave." Anna begged.

"You can win Anna. I believe in you." Elsa said.

Elsa disappeared completely and the specs flew up toward the golden sky.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up breathing hard to the crackling of the fire and Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene next to her sleeping peacefully.<p>

"A dream?" Anna asked herself.

Anna looked around and stood up quietly making sure not to wake anyone. She walked for a little while and came to a nearby cliff that stared out at Arendelle.

"Do I even stand a chance?" Anna asked herself out loud.

Anna looked at her hands then clenched her fist and shook her head.

"No. I can't doubt myself. Elsa's right. If I do that then I really don't stand a chance against Drago." Anna said.

Anna sat at the crest of the cliff and gazed up at the star filled sky. The sounds of crickets filled the air and nearby wood peckers were at work. Anna's eyes seemed to glimmer in the light of the stars and the breeze was light and calming. The moon was bright and full and there was nothing but a vast forest until Arendelle was seen. It wasn't like it used to be. The black castle walls made it blend in with the night itself and made it seem like it wasn't even there. The symbol of the two crossed hooks was still suspended above the grey sky surrounding the castle.

"What a fine evening. Don't you agree Princess?" Someone said.

Anna's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice. She stood up slowly and turned around only to find Drago standing across from her.

"How long has it been? A month perhaps. After a while I thought you gave up. But I saw your warning and I assumed otherwise." Drago said.

Anna clenched her fist.

"I would never run away from the like of you." Anna said back.

"It's very interesting you say that. Because if I recall correctly you ran away the day I killed your sister." Drago said.

Anna's knuckles were white then she relaxed her gip a little and calmed down.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"I want what I should have gotten that day. The power of ice and snow. Now if you would hand it over." Drago said. holding his hand out.

Anna took a couple steps back until she reached the end of the cliff and a piece broke off and fell 100 feet downward.

"No more running. Now hand them over." Drago repeated.

Anna stood her ground.

"In your dreams." Anna retorted.

"Then I'll just have to take them from you." Drago said.

"Forget it!" Anna shouted shooting a beam of ice at Drago.

"Don't be a fool!" Drago shouted back.

Drago countered with a beam of darkness and the two beams met halfway. The darkness started to push back the ice.

"Pathetic." Drago said.

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated harder.

"No. Not this time." Anna thought.

Anna opened her eyes again and the beams went back to half way and the darkness started being pushed back.

"Not bad." Drago said.

Drago smirked and the beams went back to half way and the ice was being pushed back farther and farther.

"But it's still not enough to match my power." Drago said.

Anna closed her eyes again.

"No. I can't lose here. I won't lose here. I have to win. For Elsa." Anna thought.

Anna let out a powerful yell and ice started to spiral up from underneath her and she was surrounded by a light blue aura and the beams went back to half way.

"What?" Drago asked himself. "I can't believe this. She's had these powers for a month yet she's using them as if she'd had them her whole life. Just like her sister. But there's something strange about this particular power. It's not her rage this time. It's something else."

"I will defeat you!" Anna shouted.

The beam of ice was sent flying forward but Drago moved to the side and watched the beam go off into the distance then he looked at Anna.

"This is impossible." Drago said quietly.

A strong wind emitted form where Anna was standing and she stood with confidence across from Drago with ice and snow spiraling around her.

"So. This is belief. A powerful thing indeed. I've never seen it in person before. Only in legend." Drago said as he examined Anna. "It's almost like another version, a more pure version of..."

Drago pictured something in his mind which caused him to step back out of fear.

"If that's the case. I don't stand a chance." Drago thought.

Drago growled quietly.

"You have this victory. But don't think you've won the war." Drago said.

Drago started to disappear into a vortex.

"I hope to see you shortly.. brother." Drago said.

Drago disappeared and the aura that surrounded Anna had faded and the spiraling snow and the wind had ceased. Anna looked at her hands in confusion.

"What kind of power was that?" Anna asked herself.

Anna put her hands at her sides and looked up at the rising sun. She smiled and headed back to camp.

* * *

><p>Drago appeared back in the castle and punched a wall frustratedly.<p>

"This is impossible!" Drago shouted.

Drago sat in his throne and gripped the arm rest as hard as he could.

"That power. It can't be." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and two projections appeared side by side. One was of Anna and the other was of a different person.

"They're the same. It's just like... Klein." Drago said out loud.


	2. Some Big Brother

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"Drago what are you doing?" Klein asked using his sword to help himself up.

Klein was cut and bruised everywhere and he could barely stand.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine. Power." Drago answered.

Drago lifted up Klein by the throat and put his hook on Klein's cheek.

"Drago please. I'm sorry." Klein said.

"Save it. You left me and Near alone and father is dead because you weren't their. You could have helped them but no. Instead you were out for yourself." Drago said back.

"Drago I had no idea. You have to believe me." Klein said.

"I'm betting you knew about the prophecy. You just didn't want to die. Am I right?" Drago asked.

Klein hesitated to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Drago said.

"No. Drago you have to believe me. I didn't know." Klein argued.

Klein was starting to run short on breath.

"It's time you face your death you coward." Drago said.

Drago smirked then his smiled faded when he was sent flying back by a strong blast of wind that sent him flying into the wall. He regained his balance and saw Klein engulfed in a blue aura with energy spiraling around him. All of Klein's wounds were healed and he was back at full strength.

"What is this?" Drago asked.

"This is what I was training for while I was gone. I was training to fight the prophecy. But I can't let all that hard work go to waste so I'll just use this new power to kill you." Klein said.

"Some big brother you are." Drago mumbled.

Drago and Klein rushed at each other s fast they couldn't be seen with the naked eye. They met half way and clashed swords. Klein started to push Drago back.

"You never were the strongest were you?" Klein asked.

Drago growled and put his weight on his back foot and spun around. This sent Klein stumbling forward. Drago approached Klein and thrusted his sword forward and Klein barely managed to block it.

"That was close. I might not be so lucky next time." Klein thought.

Drago attacked Klein with a wave of fast and ferocious attacks. Klein blocked most of them but got small cuts on his cheek, legs, and stomach. Klein parried one of Drago's attacks and raised his sword high. Drago regained his balance quickly and hit Klein in the stomach with the pommel of his sword. As Klein gasped for breath Drago swung his sword and made a gashing cut across Klein's body that went from the bottom left side of his stomach to the top of his right shoulder. Drago waved his hand and Klein was sent slamming into the wall. Klein bounced off the wall slightly from impact and Drago appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat again. The blue aura around Klein faded and the spiraling energy ceased.

"Well well. Look who's the useless one now." Drago said.

Klein smiled.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Klein said.

"Look who's talking." Drago said.

"One day. There will be people who will defeat you. They will carry on my will and power." Klein said.

"People? You mean multiple?" Drago asked.

"Two sisters. One named Anna. The other named Queen Elsa. Otherwise know as the Snow Queen." Klein said.

"And how do you know all this?" Drago questioned.

Klein blinked and his eyes went from grey to a light purple.

"I can see into the future. I can see your demise." Klein said. "Queen Elsa is the ruler of Arendelle. She has a special power that makes her unique from the others. She can control ice and snow and her heart is pure as gold." Klein said.

Drago smirked.

"Impossible." Drago said.

Klein's smiled faded.

"Everyone has darkness within their hearts. Even those who think they have none would be surprised at what lies beneath them." Drago said.

"You'll never get what you want as long as they're around. Your plans will be foiled every time as long as their alive." Klein said weakly.

"I've had enough of your nonsense. Die." Drago said.

Klein fell unconscious and Drago let go of his neck and Klein's body dropped to the ground motionless.

"If what Klein said is true then I must be rid of this Snow Queen. Before it's too late." Drago said out loud.

Drago looked down at Klein's body. He stretched his arm out and a light purple stream came out of Klein's heart and into Drago's hand and formed a light purple sphere of energy.

"This ability could be of use to me." Drago said.

The sphere dissolved and a light purple light emitted from Drago's eyes.

"My reign will begin. I will create a new world where I will be judge, jury, and executioner. I will be god. And no one will be able to stop me." Drago said out loud.

Drago sat down in the throne and the castle walls started to change. The castle turned black and the sky turned grey. Drago waved his hand and a projection of Elsa was shown.

"Not even you Snow Queen."

* * *

><p>Drago chuckled evilly.<p>

"Looks like your prophecy was wrong big brother. I've won. The world is mine." Drago said out loud.

Drago blinked and a vision flashed in his mind. Anna was surrounded by a light blue aura. Drago opened his eyes and his breathes were deep.

"I... felt it. The power. That wasn't belief it was stronger than that. Much stronger. Klein's power is nothing in comparison to that. Whatever it was, it's pure. Pure enough to kill me. That power must not be awakened. But power like that could only be achieved under extreme circumstances." Drago said.

Drago stood up.

"I want to see for myself what the new Queen of Arendelle is capable of." Drago said.

Drago laughed evilly and disappeared into a vortex with the echo of his laugh lingering in the throne room.


	3. The Power of Nothingness

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Anna, Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene walked down a trail.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kristoff asked.

"As far away from Arendelle as we can." Anna answered.

A dark portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Drago emerged and stood in front of the group with his arms crossed. Kristoff clenched his fists and ran forward and jumped into the air. Drago suddenly appeared in front of him in mid air and gave him a knee to the stomach and hit him in the back of the neck and sent him crashing through nine or ten trees before his momentum slowed and he slammed into another tree and spat out blood because of the impact and he fell unconscious. Drago floated down and touched the ground softly. He looked at Anna who was staring at him in fear.

"We're not looking for a fight." Eugene said.

"With pro quo he was." Drago said.

"What do you want?" Repunzel asked.

"It's not what I want. It's what I want to see." Drago said.

"That would be what exactly?" Eugene asked.

"It doesn't involve you two." Drago said.

Drago threw his hand forward and Repunzel and Eugene were sent flying into a wall and the impact caused craters to be made. Dark cuffs went around their hands and feet and were stuck into the wall and tightened. Their circulation was cut off and they fell unconscious and the cuffs broke and they fell face first onto the ground. Drago looked at Anna and darkness started to emit from under her feet. It sprang up and a strong wind was emitted. Drago stood unfazed in the face of it all.

"Just one more little push and I'll see it." Drago thought.

Drago smirked evilly.

"If you lay so much as another finger on my friends then I swear..." Anna started.

"I came here to give you something you might want." Drago said.

The darkness eased and Anna looked at him confused.

"What could I possibly want from you?" Anna asked.

"Something I took from you a while back. You never got to say goodbye." Drago answered.

Drago threw his hand to the side and Elsa's dead body appeared hovering off the ground. The darkness from underneath Anna ceased and the wind stopped.

"Let her go." Anna said.

"You'll have to take her from me." Drago said.

Anna clenched her fist then relaxed her grip.

"No. I won't succumb to that power. Not again." Anna thought.

A light blue circle of snow formed from underneath Anna. It sprang up and a vortex of snow formed around her. It exploded outward and Anna was surrounded by a light blue aura. Her outfit changed entirely. Her pink cloak changed to a light blue and her dress changed the same color.

"This is it." Drago thought.

Repunzel came to and looked up with blury vision.

"Elsa?" Repunzel asked herself.

Repunzel's vision cleared up and her mouth went agape.

"Anna." Repunzel said quietly.

A snowflake landed on a wound and it healed in seconds.

"What kind of power is this?" Repunzel asked herself as she looked at Anna.

Eugene woke up too and saw the radiant blue aura.

"Whoa." Eugene said quietly.

Kristoff ran as fast as he could gripping his shoulder and stopped when he saw Anna and Drago face to face.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked himself.

A snowflake landed on his wound and it healed and the pain was nonexistent. He looked at his healed shoulder then looked at Anna and smiled.

"Elsa. You better be watching this." Kristoff said quietly.

"Let her go Drago." Anna said calmly.

"Or what?" Drago mocked.

Anna vanished and reappeared in front of Drago and gave him an uppercut that sent him flying up into the air. She vanished again and appeared above him and brought her hands down like a hammer and sent him crashing into the ground. She floated down and touched the ground softly and waited. Drago stood up slowly and grasped his shoulder.

"He's hurt?" Repunzel thought.

"Well done." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and Elsa's body flew into Anna's arms.

"I'll be back. So don't think you've won." Drago said.

A vortex consumed Drago and he disappeared. Anna dropped to her knees taking Elsa's corpse with her. Anna's eyes started to fill with water and a tear fell down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Kristoff walked over to Repunzel and Eugene.

"Let's go." Kristoff said.

Repunzel and Eugene nodded their heads and left to give Anna some time alone.

"Elsa. Even if it's just for a minute. Please. Come back." Anna pleaded.

A tear drop landed on Elsa's wound and it healed slightly. A snowflake also landed on the wound and it healed a little more. A second snowflake did the same thing and then the aura faded. Elsa opened her eyes slightly and smiled. She raised her hand and brushed it gently over Anna's cheek. Anna opened her eyes immediately after.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. Anna couldn't talk. She was overwhelmed by the emotions that stirred inside of her.

"You saved me. You did it. I knew you could." Elsa said weakly.

Elsa's breath started to become shallow.

"Elsa... I..." Anna started.

"It's ok." Elsa said.

Elsa waved her hand and a necklace with a snowflake charm was put around Anna's neck.

"How did you...?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa answered.

With the little strength she had Elsa sat up and wrapped her arms around Anna and she did the same.

"Remember Anna. I'll always be with you." Elsa whispered in her ear.

Anna closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"I love you Anna. Never forget that." Elsa said weakly.

Elsa's arms fell to her side and her head fell and rested on Anna's shoulder.

"I won't." Anna whispered.

Anna pulled Elsa's body closer to her. After a couple minutes Anna stood up and made a platform of ice that held Elsa's body. She walked and the platform moved with her. She eventually met up with Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene who were waiting for her.

"You're back." Kristoff said.

Anna moved her hand down slowly and the platform touched the ground.

"Can you heal it?" Anna asked.

Repunzel walked over and examined Elsa's wound. To her surprise the wound was half healed but she shook her head.

"This was made by powerful dark magic. Mine isn't strong enough to even scratch the surface. I'm sorry Anna." Repunzel said.

Anna's expression saddened until she heard something in near by bushes.

"Who's there?" Anna asked.

There was no answer

"Fine you want to play that way? Fine by me." Anna said to herself.

She shot an icicle into the bushes.

"Ow!" Someone said.

"Come out. Now." Anna demanded.

A man with a black coat, shirt, and pants came out with his hands up and an icicle in his side and a sandwich in his hand.

"What were you doing?" Anna asked.

The man spoke with an accent

"I was enjoying a nice lunch I made for me self when all of a sudden my side has an icicle in it. If you wouldn't mind would you take this out of me." The man said motioning to the icicle.

Anna waved her hand and the icicle was gone.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked.

"William. Friends call me Wil. With one L." The man said.

"Well Wil with one L. You better start explaining yourself." Anna said.

"First off, you'll be calling me William thank you very much." Wil said.

"Why can't I just call you Wil?" Anna questioned.

"We're not friends your Majesty." Wil said.

"Do you know who we are?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I do. You're the rulers of Corona and Arendelle. And that must be the former Queen." Wil said.

"You better start explaining yourself mister or else." Repunzel threatened.

"Look. I'm a traveler. I hear things. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my way." Wil said.

Wil started to walk away until he was stopped by a wall of ice. He looked to the side confused.

"Before you go I need to ask you a question." Anna said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now am I." Wil said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Anna said.

"Escaping Drago. What else would I be doing. I can't go back home. I'll be killed for sure." Wil said.

"And where is your home?" Anna asked.

"You have a lot of questions lady." Wil said.

The wall emitted spikes that almost touched Wil's neck.

"I'm not playing games Wil." Anna said.

"It's William to you." Wil said.

The spikes went closer to his neck.

"Take it easy would you. My home is in Arendelle." Wil said.

"Stop lying." Anna said.

"I'm not lying and I have proof." Wil said.

Wil reached into his coat and pulled out a necklace that had the crest of Arendelle on it. _Wil_ was engraved into it.

"Now I've shown me proof and I'll be on my merry way and we can just pretend that none of this ever happened." Wil said.

The wall of ice disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Anna said.

Wil went behind the bush and grabbed an apple that was as red as blood. Anna's eyes opened wide.

"Wil!" Anna called.

"Oh what is it now?" Wil asked turning around frustratedly.

"That apple. Where did you get it?" Anna asked.

"That's got to be the stupidest question I've ever been asked." Wil said.

"Answer me!" Anna demanded.

"The apple tree not too far from here." Wil answered.

Wil took a bite.

"You should go there. These things are tasty." Wil said.

Wil turned around and walked away.

"What was the thing with the apple about?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked at Elsa and her expression saddened.

"It's nothing." Anna said.

Anna looked in the direction of Arendelle. She turned her head and suddenly felt dizzy. Her balance started to become uneven.

"Anna. Are you ok?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. Just a little... tired." Anna said groggily.

Anna fell into Kristoff's arms.

"Anna." Kristoff said catching her.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"It could be because of that power. It must take a lot out of her." Repunzel said.

"We should let her rest for a while. She's been through a lot." Eugene said.

Kristoff set Anna down gently. He looked up at the sky and the sun started to set.

"Now that you mention it I'm tired myself." Kristoff said yawning.

"It's sun down already?" Repunzel thought.

Repunzel turned around and saw Kristoff and Eugene sound asleep. She smiles then looked at Elsa and kneeled down beside her.

"You should have seen it Elsa. It was amazing. She saved us all. Just like you. A hero." Repunzel said.

A tear fell down Repunzel's cheek.

"Why did you leave? She's devastated. She can't live without you. You have to come back for her." Repunzel begged.

A tear landed on Elsa's cheek and dissolved into her skin. A bright light emitted from her body and engulfed Repunzel. Repunzel was soon in a golden space with Elsa standing across from her.

"Elsa?" Repunzel asked.

Elsa smiled and walked over to Repunzel and sat next to her.

"So tell me. What did she do? I'm all ears." Elsa said.

Repunzel smiled and then started to talk.

* * *

><p>Drago appeared back in the throne room gripping his shoulder.<p>

"What power. I've never seen anything like it before." Drago said out loud.

Drago closed his eyes.

"Tell me. What was that power called!" Drago thought.

Runic letters appeard in Drago's mind.

"The power of... Nothingness. An ironic name if you ask me." Drago said out loud.

Drago waved his hand over his shoulder and the wound healed. He walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door that was protected by two armed guards. Each holding a spear across the doorway.

"How is he?" Drago asked.

"He's healthy and well." One of the guards replied.

"I'll be seeing him now if you don't mind." Drago said.

The guards took the spears away from the door and Drago stepped forward and waved both hands to the side and the door opened. A small circular figure was bound to the wall by chains that went around his arms and green stones shined light onto the figures grey skin.

"It's time to pay you debt to me old friend." Drago said.

"I would never help you." The figure said back.

"Really? Even if it meant the death of your son?"

"No. don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this."

"Actually he has everything to do with this. He's on their side. With his reindeer pet as supervision."

"Why do you need him?"

"If you don't have a groom you don't have a wedding. If I tell him you're here he'll come with me in the blink of an eye. You'll see."

"Kristoff would never come with you just because you have me."

"Oh I beg to differ Pabbie. How about this. Why don't we make a little bet. If I win and he does come with me over the course of, let's say one week. You'll both be turned into my minions. And If he doesn't I'll give you your freedom." Drago said.

Drago gave his hand out.

"So. Do we have a deal?" Drago asked.

Pabbie reached for Drago's hand and shook it.

"Fine. But you better follow through with what you promised." Pabbie said taking his hand away.

Drago smirked and started to walk away.

"Don't worry." Drago said.

He reached the door and looked back.

"I intend to."

Drago exited and the doors shut behind Pabbie leaving him in darkness once again.


	4. Little Brother

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Anna woke up and was greeted by Kristoff.

"Morning sleepy head." Kristoff said.

Anna sat up and put a hand on her forehead.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Eugene said walking over to her.

"I can't remember. One second I'm standing upright and the next I'm waking up on the ground." Anna said.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Kristoff said.

Repunzel came over soon after.

"Where were you?" Eugene asked.

"Just doing some stuff." Repunzel answered.

"You're so specific." Kristoff said.

"What were you hoping for detail?" Repunzel asked.

"Well yeah kind of." Eugene answered.

A strong wind started to blow in the opposite direction. Their heads turned and Drago appeared.

"Perfect. You're all here. This makes things so much easier." Drago said.

"What do you want?" Repunezl asked.

"I have something for you Kristoff." Drago said.

"Surprise me." Kristoff said.

"Your wish is my command." Drago said.

Drago raised his hand and a vortex no higher than his knees appeared. It exploded outward and Pabbie appeared. His eyes were glowing a bold read and a circle of dark flames encircled him.

"I thought he was dead." Anna said.

"He was but I spared him. In return he owes me. Now he's my slave. My puppet on strings. My trained dog. He'll obey my every command and listen only to me." Drago said.

"Let him go!" Kristoff demanded. "He has nothing to do with this. You can have me instead just let him go."

"No Kristoff. Don't" Anna said.

"This wasn't part of the deal. I suppose I could give the rock troll his freedom. Then again this works to my advantage but I still need two adversaries." Drago thought.

Drago put his hand at his side.

"Very well. You for the rock troll." Drago said.

Drago threw his hand forward and Pabbie was sent flying into Anna's arms. Kristoff walked over to Drago's side and stood next to him.

"Well. Let's go then." Kristoff said.

"Not yet. There's still two things I have to do." Drago said.

Drago moved his finger in different directions and made a marking.

"Hold on. Before you do that you have to break his seal." Kristoff said.

"Then it shall be done." Drago said.

Drago clenched his free hand and the seal came out of Pabbie's body and shattered and the pieces floated up toward the sky as specs of dust. Pabbie's eyes returned to normal and the tenseness in his body eased then Drago turned to Kristoff.

"Stand still." Drago said.

Drago put his finger on Kristoff's chest and the marking started to dissolved into his skin. He let out a scream and when the marking set in he fell to his knees with his eyes closed.

"Kristoff." Anna said quietly.

Kristoff reopened his eyes and they were a deep red instead of brown. He stood up and face Anna and the others.

"Now the last thing." Drago said.

Drago threw his arm to one side and Elsa's wound healed. Her body was lifted off the ground and she was placed standing upright. Her feet touched the ground and she opened her eyes that were now a deep red. She walked over to Drago and stood on the opposite side of Kristoff.

"Your power will be mine Anna. One way or another I will have it. Even if I have to use those you care about so dearly to get it." Drago said.

"Try all you want. I won't just hand it over to you." Anna said.

"I know you won't. I'm not planning on it." Drago said.

Elsa and Kristoff threw their hands forward and they shot out two beams of darkness that combined into one. Anna looked back at Repunzel and Eugene and shot her own beam of ice and the two beams met in the middle. The darkness pushed the ice back steadily.

"In this situation she'll be forced to rely on something. What that is depends on her." Drago thought as he watched the struggle unfold.

Anna struggled to keep up her strength and she closed her eyes.

"I can't lose again. I have to win. For Elsa. Kristoff..."

The beams stopped each other from going anywhere and a light blue circle formed underneath Anna.

"This is Belief." Drago thought.

"For everyone!" Anna shouted.

The beam of ice grew bigger and flew toward Elsa and Kristoff. As soon as it was about to hit Drago stood in front and knocked it out of the way by throwing his hand to the side. The beam formed a ball and was sent flying into the sky. Drago closed his hand and the ball shattered in specs of energy.

"We can't have you killing your own family. Well not yet anyway." Drago said.

A vortex started to circle around Drago , Elsa, and Kristoff.

"This will end with you dead at my feet. I'll make sure of it this time." Drago said.

In a flash, they disappeared. Wil came out of a patch of near by bushes soon after.

"Hey." Wil said.

Anna jumped three feet in the air.

"Do you ever not come out of bushes?" Anna asked.

"Sorry. I guess it's a habit." Wil said.

"What were you even doing there anyway?" Anna asked.

"Here comes the questions again." Wil said.

"If you would answer the question they wouldn't keep coming." Anna said.

"I just happened to end up here. I think I can help you." Wil said.

"Help me? How?" Anna asked.

"Up on the north mountain there's a cave that gives someone who's worthy incredible power." Wil said.

"Worthy? You mean you have to be chosen?" Anna asked.

"Exactly. I have to go. Me parents must be worried sick." Wil said.

Wil ran off and Anna looked in the direction of the north mountain.

* * *

><p>Wil turned a right corner into the woods and ran straight. He stopped to make sure no one was looking then raised his hand and a vortex swallowed him whole and he appeared in the throne room of Arendelle where Drago as waiting for him.<p>

"I want good news." Drago said.

"And good news is what you'll get. She fell for it." Wil said.

Wil's accent was gone and he spoke normally.

" So you told her about the cave then?" Drago asked.

"Just as you said." Wil answered.

"Excellent work Wil. I guess having a little brother has it's ups and downs." Drago said.

"You know that might be the nicest thing you ever said to me." Wil said.

Drago chuckled slightly.

"How are your hands?" Wil asked.

"They're fine." Drago said moving his clawed fingers around. "Thank you for asking."

Wil saw Elsa and Kristoff.

"So you got them. I didn't think it would be that easy." Wil said.

"Neither did I. But they're all soft. Afraid to let each other down so they put each other before themselves. A valiant act, but not the right one." Drago said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Wil asked.

"I'm going to let you have some fun." Drago answered.

Drago took out a shattered part of a black crystal and flexed his hand. The crystal went flying into Wil's chest. Darkness erupted from underneath him and his eyes flickered red then turned back to their normal blue color.

"What was that? The power is overwhelming." Wil said.

"That was a piece of a crystal used in this sword." Drago said holding up the sword Anna had used on him. "I'm going to have you inflict major damage. You're going to lead them to the cave and attack them with all of the power you possess. You can try and kill them if you'd like."

"Sounds like fun. But why do you want me to do this?" Wil asked.

"I have to see the power of Nothingness. It's the purest magic in the known universe. It has little flaws and when used to it's full potential it could destroy whole planets." Drago said.

"Power like that must be hard to achieve." Wil said.

"I don't think it's as complicated as it seems. That's why I'm having you do this."

"To find out how the power is called upon. I get it."

"Be sure to mask your power. The rock troll is skilled in magic. He'll sense the darkness inside you. Be careful."

"No problem." Wil said.

Drago chuckled slightly and Wil disappeared into a vortex.


	5. Family History

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Repunzel walked over to Anna who was kneeling next to Pabbie.

"Is he ok?" Repunzel asked.

"He's fine. He's just sleeping." Anna answered.

Pabbie started to wake up.

"Anna. Repunzel. What happened?" Pabbie asked.

Pabbie's head shot up.

"Where's Kristoff?" Pabbie asked.

Anna's expression saddened.

"He went with Drago." Anna answered.

"What?" Pabbie asked.

Pabbie clenched his fist.

"He won the bet." Pabbie said.

"You made a bet with him?" Anna asked.

"Yes and I lost." Pabbie said.

Pabbie thought for a moment.

"Then why am I still here I lost I should be with him."

Anna and Repunzel looked at each other.

"He took Elsa too. He gave us you for them." Anna said.

"And you let him take them?" Pabbie asked.

"Kristoff went with him willingly but he took Elsa by force. He still has control over her." Repunzel said.

"Pabbie we need answers. Who is Drago?" Anna asked.

Pabbie took a deep breath.

"Drago was the second oldest of three. William was the oldest and William was the youngest." Pabbie explained.

"What about Near?" Anna asked.

"Near was a friend not family. Anyway. All three brothers were trained in the dark arts in the form of the Dark Hado. This form was forbidden by the ancestors of Nightfall, the father of the three brothers."

"Why was it forbidden?" Anna asked.

"The Dark Hado feeds off the hatred, anger, rage, and sadness of the user but that isn't why it was fornidden. The reason for that is the Dark Hado is a living form that when practiced correctly the Dark Hado can take control of the user. Nightfall was a master of the dark arts and he taught them flawlessly. But all three used the power differently. You see the oldest, Klein, had a pure heart. He used the power of the Dark Hado and turned it into light. Making a new power. The power of Belief. However, the second oldest, Drago had a heart of pure darkness. The Dark Hado took control of him and gave him power unmatched. The youngest, William went both ways. His heart could have gone either way. But, the day their father died he chose the darkness. That day Klein was supposed to fight beside Nightfall and Near's father but he fled. Enraged at his brother, Drago killed him without mercy and took his fathers throne and ruled as King. Drago also being mad at your parents Anna, killed them as revenge. Then he needed Elsa." Pabbie explained.

"But why did he need her?" Repubzel asked.

"Elsa's powers are similar to another forbidden power. The power of Nothingness. Because of the Dark Hado, Drago can convert any power from whatever form to darkness. But the power of Nothingness is different. You see Nightfall also had a brother. His name was Klaus. Klaus had the power of light and Nightfall had the power of darkness. Nightfall possessed the Dark Hado and Klaus possessed the power of Nothingness. Those two powers were made to counteract each other. Nothingness was made to counter the power of the Dark Hado."

"How was it called upon?" Anna asked.

"The ancestors who made the power of Nothingness had darkness in their hearts. They wanted to make sure that whoever used this power would be pure so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The only way to call upon Nothingness is to turn away from the darkness inside yourself completely. The Dark Hado can only be defeated by the purest magic. Nothingness is that magic. That power is inside you Anna. You can defeat Drago and reverse the effects of the Dark Hado." Pabbie said.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the near by bushes.

"Wil. Is that you?" Anna asked.

Wil came out of the bushes.

"How'd you know I was there?" Wil asked in his accent.

"You give yourself away too easily." Anna answered.

Pabbie looked at Wil suspiciously.

"Who's that?" Wil asked pointing to Pabbie.

"This is my friend. Pabbie. Pabbie this is Wil." Anna said.

Wil walked over and knelt down at eye level to Pabbie and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Pabbie." Wil said politely.

Pabbie took Wil's hand hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you too Wil." Pabbie said back.

"Wil, can you lead us to the cave?" Repunzel asked.

"Sure. Just follow me." Wil said taking his hand away from Pabbie's

Anna. Repunzel, Eugene, and Pabbie followed Wil up the north mountain.

"I don't trust him Anna." Pabbie whispered.

"Why not. He seems like a nice guy." Anna said.

"There's just something about him. It doesn't feel right. Do you even know where he's taking us?" Pabbie asked.

"He's taking us to a cave in the north mountain." Anna answered.

"That's just it Anna. There is no cave in the north mountain." Pabbie said.

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

"I've lived here my whole life. I know the terrain better than anyone. There is no cave there." Pabbie said.

"The rock troll might already be suspecting me. It doesn't matter we're almost there anyway." Wil thought.

They made a right turn into a cave.

"We're here." Wil said letting everyone go past him.

"Where's here?" Anna asked.

Wil smirked and an orb of dark energy appeared in his hand while no one was looking.

"Your doom!" Wil shouted sending the orb forward.

Pabbie looked back and saw the orb heading straight toward Anna. He shot a blue orb of energy and they collided and exploded.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Pabbie shouted.

"It's too late for that now. You fell for my trap. And now I'm going to kill you all right here and now." Wil said.

"You won't be killing anyone as long as I'm here." Pabbie said.

"Then we'll just have to get you out of the way." Wil said.

Wil moved his hand to the side and Pabbie was sent flying into the wall. Chains came out of the wall and attached to Pabbie's arms and legs.

"Don't touch him!" Eugene shouted.

Eugene ran forward with his fist up. Wil's fist lit up light purple and he moved to the side and punched right through Eugene's stomach. The weight of Eugene's body fell on Wil's arm. Wil took his fist out and Eugene dropped to the ground dead with blood leaking from the large whole in his stomach. Repunzel ran forward and jumped into the air with a frying pan held in both hands. Wil moved his hand to one side and darkness trailed behind it. The stream shattered into needles and they flew into the air and hit Repunzel head on and she let out long scream of pain. They fired one after the other at rapid speeds. Repunzel's screams stopped as the needle continued to rain down on her.

"Repunzel!" Anna shouted.

The needles stopped and Repunzel's body fell to the floor with blood leaking from everywhere. Anna ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. Repunzel's eyes were closed and her pink dress started to take on a red color. Anna raised her head slightly as her eyes started to fill with water.

"No." Anna said quietly.

Anna closed her eyes and tears started to fall from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. In the midst, a dark circle started to form underneath her.

"Everyone ends up getting taken from me. My parents, Elsa, Kristoff, and now Repunzel and Eugene. This has gone on long enough. Drago is going to pay for what he's done. But if I'm going to defeat him, I'm going to do it right." Anna thought.

The dark circle turned a light blue and a vortex of snow and ice circled around her. The blue aura appeared and Repunzel's wounds healed within seconds. Her hurt expression turned into a slight smile. Anna set her down gently and started to walk over to Eugene. Wil stepped back in fear and then he backed into the wall. Anna put her hand over Eugene's wound and it healed in no time. Pabbie stared in amazement.

"She did it. The power of Nothingness. It's amazing." Pabbie said to himself.

Anna looked at Wil with glowing bright blue eyes. She vanished and appeared in front of Wil and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I have a message for you to tell Drago. If you don't tell him these exact words I will kill you. Is that understood?" Anna asked.

Wil nodded his head.

"Tell him that he can do whatever he wants to me, my friends or my family. But I won't stop until he's dead at my feet." Anna said.

Anna let go of Wil's collar and stepped back.

"Now go. Before I rethink my decision and kill you here." Anna threatened.

Wil disappeared into a vortex and he vanished. Pabbie's chains broke and he fell to his knees.

"Anna. How did you do that? That was incredible." Pabbie said.

Anna walked over to Repunzel and kneeled down behind her. She stood up soon after.

"I'm going to Arendelle. I'll be back soon. Watch over them." Anna said.

Anna disappeared before Pabbie could object.

* * *

><p>Anna appeared in the castle and she turned her head in all directions.<p>

"He really gave this place a makeover." Anna said to herself.

She pushed opened the doors to the throne room and saw Drago in the throne and Elsa and Kristoff at each side.

"You know if you wanted stealth that wasn't the best approach." Drago said.

"It wasn't stealth I wanted. I'm glad you know I'm here actually." Anna said.

"Oh And why is that?" Drago asked.

"Because now you can hear what I have to say." Anna answered.

"I don't care what you have to say. Nor am I in the mood to have a conversation. Why don't you talk to them instead." Drago said.

Elsa and Kristoff stepped forward.

"I won't fight them." Anna said.

"Then die." Drago said.

Elsa and Kristoff shot two beams of darkness. Anna walked forward and her aura stopped the beams from hitting her. Elsa and Kristoff cut off the energy and Kristoff ran forward with his fist raised. Anna stopped walking as Kristoff came closer to her. When he got into arms reach Anna pulled him into a hug.

"Please Kristoff. Come back to me." Anna said quietly.

Kristoff's eyes turned back to their normal brown color and the marking came out of his chest and shattered and he put his fist down.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna.

"You're ok." Anna said.

"Thanks to you." Kristoff said.

Kristoff let go and faced Drago.

"You've really gotten the hang of that new power of yours haven't you." Drago said.

"Let her go Drago." Anna demanded.

"Sorry but no can do. The marking inside her was made with the full power of the Dark Hado. Even the power of Nothingness can't break it. She's under my control now." Drago said.

Elsa shot a beam of darkness and Anna shot her own and they met in the middle. A vision flashed in Anna's mind of Elsa walking away from her until she became a shilouette. The vision vanished and the beams exploded and sent both Elsa and Anna flying in opposite directions.

"I suggest you leave before I get the temptation to kill you." Drago said.

Anna put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder and they disappeared.

"She won't fall for that bluff for long. Sooner or later she'll break the seal. Then the final battle will arrive."


	6. Together Again

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Wil came sprinting into the throne room. His hands on his hands and he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"You seem out of breath." Drago said.

"Anna. She has a message for you." Wil said as he panted.

"A message? Saying what?" Drago asked.

Wil stood upright.

"She said... you can do whatever you want to her or anyone else she cares about, but she won't stop until you're dead at her feet." Wil repeated.

"So she's threatening me." Drago said.

Drago looked at Elsa and smirked.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to see if she can follow through with her threats."

Drago snapped his fingers and Elsa's eyes turned back to their normal blue color.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"You're in your former home. I did a little remodeling." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and Elsa was sent flying into the wall and chains binded her arms and legs and suspended her above the ground.

"What are you planning?" Elsa asked.

"That's no concern of yours. But I will tell you it involves your sister." Drago said.

"If you lay so much as a finger on her I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Elsa didn't have an answer.

"I thought so. You aren't a threat anymore Elsa. Now that your powers are gone I don't have to worry about you." Drago said.

Drago stood from his throne and walked toward the double doors.

"I'll be seeing you shortly your Majesty." Drago said.

Drago disappeared along with Wil. Elsa struggled to break free from her chains.

"I have to get out of here." Elsa said out loud.

Elsa's chains started to freeze and they eventually broke and she fell and hit the ground.

"I have to warn them." Elsa thought.

Elsa ran out the gates and sprinted toward the north mountain.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff appeared by Pabbie. Repunzel and Eugene were still unconscious.<p>

"You're back. Thank goodness. Kristoff! You're ok." Pabbie said.

Kristoff smiled at Pabbie. He looked at Repunzel and Eugene and his smile faded.

"What happened to them?" Kristoff asked.

"We got ambushed. They were both in bad shape." Anna said.

"They look fine to me." Kristoff said.

"Anna healed them. They both were dead before." Pabbie said.

Anna smiled. She suddenly, felt dizzy and fell unconscious into Kristoff's arms. The blue aura around her faded as well.

"Why does this keep happening to her?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff kneeled down and gave Pabbie Anna's hand.

"The power of Nothingness uses extreme amounts of energy. I'm amazed she can last a whole battle in that state. Even masters of this power were only able to maintain the form for a half an hour at least. 15 minutes if they had fought a battle." Pabbie said.

"So she's tired." Kristoff said.

"No. She's fatigued. She's already used the power twice. If she keeps using it she'll eventually be sleeping for multiple months at a time. She needs to rest." Pabbie said.

Kristoff set Anna down gently.

"So we have to wait until one of the three wake up?" Kristoff asked.

"I wouldn't count on Anna waking up anytime soon. But Repunzel and Eugene should wake up soon." Pabbie said.

Both Eugene and Repunzel started to wake up.

"Is it morning?" Eugene asked.

"More like afternoon." Kristoff said.

Repunzel chuckled then looked at Anna.

"Is she ok?" Repunzel asked.

"She's fine. She'll just be sleeping for a while." Pabbie said.

"How long is a while?" Repunzel asked.

"I don't know." Pabbie answered.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps coming nearer in the opposite direction.

"Who is that?" Repunzel asked.

"We're about to find out." Kristoff said standing up.

As the footsteps came closer a figure came into view from the distance. Pabbie smiled.

"I don't believe it." Pabbie said.

The figure came into clear view and they saw Elsa running toward them. She stopped in front of them panting. Repunzel and almost tackled her to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Repunzel said.

Elsa didn't know what to say.

"I missed you too." Elsa responded.

Repunzel let go.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She's resting." Pabbie said motioning to Anna who was lying on the ground.

"Drago is on his way." Elsa said.

"What does he want?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know but it involves Anna." Elsa answered.

"She's in no condition to do anything right now. Nor will she be for a long time. We have to stall him for as long as we can." Pabbie said.

"How did you escape? Aren't your powers gone?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa opened her hand and snow and ice sprang up.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"My guess is Anna did something." Pabbie said.

"Can that power give power back?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe. That's the only logical explanation there is." Pabbie said.

"We have to be prepared for Drago. I'll go on look out duty with Kristoff and Repunzel will go with Pabbie and gather more information on the power of Nothingness. Elsa, stay here and keep an eye on Anna." Eugene said.

They all went their separate ways after that. Elsa kneeled down beside Anna and held her cold hand.

"I heard all about what you did Anna. I'm so proud of you. You really are a hero. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. It seems like we're never awake at the same time." Elsa said out loud.

A small smile crept up the corner of Anna's mouth. Suddenly, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"You're back." Anna said.

Elsa was startled at first then she put her arms around Anna.

"It's so good to see you again." Anna said.

"You too." Elsa said back.

Anna and Elsa talked for as long as they could after that and waited for Drago to come to them.

* * *

><p>Drago and Wil walked down the trail that headed to the north mountain. Drago stopped walking soon after.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Wil asked stopping as well.

"No. Everything is fine. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." Drago said.

Wil nodded and disappeared. Drago looked around for a little while then continued walking. He stopped again a couple minutes later and turned his head in all directions.

"I must be delusional." Drago said.

Drago vanished from the trail soon after.


	7. The Black Crescent Moon

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Elsa and Anna stood side by side and faced Wil.

"Where's Drago?" Anna asked.

"He said I should go ahead. You'd be lucky if he hasn't killed the rest of your friends yet." Wil answered.

Right on cue, Repunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and Pabbie came running toward them.

"If he didn't go to them then where did he go?" Wil asked himself.

"Looks like you're out numbered." Eugene said.

"That may be true. But I'm more than capable of dealing with you." Wil retorted.

"We'll see about that." Anna said.

Anna ran forward and Wil did the same. They both pulled their hands back and threw them forward at the same time. Two beams of ice and darkness shot at each other and the battle started.

* * *

><p>Drago sat in the throne with a projection in front of him and he watched the battle unfold.<p>

"They can't win. I've given Wil the full power of the Dark Hado. The outcome is almost certain." Drago said out loud.

Drago heard the sound of wind and he lifted his head. He turned back to the projection and continued to watch when he thought he heard the same sound again. He raised his head and a light breeze started to blow in the room.

"The windows are closed. How can air possibly get into this room?" Drago asked himself.

The projection vanished and Drago stood from the throne and stepped down onto the floor. The double doors opened and the wind grew stronger and forced Drago to protect his eyes from the wind.

"What is this?" Drago asked himself.

The wind stopped and silenced lingered. A black form started to creep into the room and spread throughout it. When it caught sight of Drago it sprang forward. Drago floated into the air and evaded the blackness.

"What in the world?" Drago asked himself.

The blackness spiraled upward and exploded outward and formed the symbol of a crescent moon.

"A moon?" Drago asked himself out loud.

The symbol dissolved and vanished soon after. Drago touched the ground and started to breath hard.

"I've never been so scared of anything in my life. Whatever that was. It was controlled flawlessly. It could have killed me. Wil must be warned." Drago said out loud.

Drago waved his hand and the projection was shown again. Wil was shown panting and Anna, Elsa and the others unharmed.

"I better stop this before they kill him." Drago said.

Drago vanished out of the room. A head peered around the corner. It looked back then ran into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Wil was on his knees holding himself up with one hand panting.<p>

"I told you. You can't defeat us." Anna said.

Wil stood up slowly.

"It's not over yet. As long as I'm still breathing you haven't won." Wil said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make you stop breathing."

Anna ran forward until Drago appeared in front of Wil. He threw his hand forward and sent Anna flying backwards and she landed on her back.

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid our little feud will have to be postponed for the time being." Drago said.

Drago disappeared into a vortex along with Wil.

"What does he mean by postponed?" Elsa asked.

"Beats me." Kristoff said.

"But why would he stop the fight? It doesn't make sense." Anna said standing up.

"Maybe there's another reason than just stopping it for fun. Maybe it's something else that he's not telling us about." Repunzel said.

"So we're supposed to just walk right up to him and say why did you stop the fight?" Eugene said.

"I never said that. I'm saying that he stopped the fight for a reason." Repunzel said.

Through all the chatter Elsa put her head down in thought. She heard something and lifted her head. Anna walked over to her.

"Elsa is something wrong?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked around quickly then looked at Anna.

"Everything's fine. I just thought I heard something. It was probably just my imagination." Elsa answered.

Saw the trees start to bend in their direction.

"The wind. There's something here." Elsa said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't even realize she was talking out loud.

"Be quiet." Elsa said.

Repunzel and Eugene ceased their conversation and looked at Elsa.

"Elsa. Is something..."

"Shh." Elsa interrupted.

The wind ceased. And Elsa's eyes opened wide.

"Watch out!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa pushed Anna out of the way as blackness passed them. It spiraled upward and the symbol of the crescent moon was shown. The symbol dissolved and the blackness disappeared.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea." Elsa answered.

"What was with the moon?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff looked at Pabbie.

"Do you know?"

"No. I don't. I have no clue what that was." Pabbie answered.

"Could that have been what Drago stopped us for. Because of that thing we just saw?" Repunzel asked.

"Could be. If that were the case then we both have the same problem." Anna said.

Elsa looked up at the sky and the moon and the sun were at the same height. She squinted to look at the moon more closely and it was two days away from a crescent shape.

* * *

><p>Drago and Wil appeared back in the throne room.<p>

"I almost had 'em." Wil complained.

"No you didn't." Drago said.

"Yes I did." Wil said.

"No. You didn't." Drago said again.

"Fine. Think what you want." Wil said putting his hands up innocently.

"They were going to kill you." Drago said.

Drago and Wil walked up to the library.

"But why did you stop that fight? It's not like you. And you probably knew what I was planning to do." Wil said.

"I did know and it wouldn't have worked. In the state you were in the Dark Hado would have taken over your mind. I know you thought you could handle its full power. But if you want to do that then you have to use it when you're in peak condition. Otherwise using it as a last resort could kill you." Drago said.

"But if would have brought Elsa back to your side." Wil said.

"My priority isn't killing them right now." Drago said.

Drago started to scan the shelves.

"Is that why you stopped it? Because there was something else?" Wil asked.

"This something else could be the end of everyone in the region. That's why it has to be taken care of now." Drago explained.

Drago took a book off the shelf titled _Ancient Symbols.__  
><em>

"What's that for?" Wil asked.

Drago put the book on a table and opened it and started to flip through the pages. He stopped on a page that had the symbol of the crescent moon.

"Something that is going to help me." Drago answered.

* * *

><p>The blackness made its way to the castle of Corona. It seeped into the throne room and a human figure materialized from it. It had a plain black coat and a black long-sleve undershirt with a zipper, black gloves, leg warps on each side that went up just below the knee, and a white mask with four red stripes with golden eyes the had no pupil or iris. The figure took the mask off and breathed.<p>

"They all think I'm dead. I guess I'll have to prove hem wrong the hard way." The figure said.

The figure stepped out onto the balcony and gazed at the first quarter moon that shined brightly in the sky. He jumped off the balcony and the blackness caught him and gave him a platform to stand on as it moved toward Arendelle.


	8. Black Spike

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Drago and Wil were in the library with a pile of books stacked one on top of the other.

"What are you looking for?" Wil asked.

"The symbol of the crescent moon. I need to see if it's part of any sort of legend." Drago said.

"Why?" Wil asked.

"Because there's someone, something out there that is capable of unimaginable things. I encountered something. A power that could have easily ended my life. It was controlled flawlessly. Without any mistakes. Then that symbol appeared and then vanished. If that symbol is part of a prophecy then we could find a way to stop it. If it's not then we have a big problem." Drago said.

"Why couldn't we just get them to help us?" Wil asked.

"I've already thought about that. They wouldn't trust us. And that power isn't something Nothingness can defeat. It's only a matter of time before..." Drago started.

Drago turned his heading all directions.

"It's here." Drago said.

Drago walked into the throne room as blackness started to creep in. It spiraled upward and a man in a mask appeared.

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Drago demanded.

The man still said nothing.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to force it out of you." Drago said.

Drago shot a beam of darkness at the man. The blackness moved the man out of the way and then propelled him forward at a fast speed. The man threw his hand forward and the blackness grabbed Drago by the legs and arms and forced him into the wall. The blackness raised him to eye level of Drago.

"Hey! Masked guy! Let him go!" Wil shouted.

The masked man turned his head and saw Wil running forward. Wil shot a beam of darkness at the masked man. The blackness blocked the beam from hitting the masked man and another strand of it hit Wil and threw him into the wall and knocked him unconscious.

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

The masked man said nothing. The blackness flung Drago to the other side of the room and knocked him unconscious as well. The masked man was carried over to where Drago was lying and he knelt down at eye level. The masked man reached into Drago's cloak and pulled out two crystals. One was a light blue the other was dark purple. The blackness carried the masked man away and took him over water to the castle of Corona.

"That was too easy. I thought it would have been harder." The masked man said out loud.

The masked man touched the ground on the balcony.

"Now with these I can control the Dark Hado and Nothingness. First I have to obtain them. And once I do I'll become the most powerful being in the world. invincible, unstoppable, not to be trifled with. Looks like you won't be getting all that you wanted... old friend."

The masked man jumped off the balcony and the blackness caught him and he flew toward the mountains of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood at the crest of a cliff that gazed out at the rising sun.<p>

"You're up early." Someone said.

Elsa didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"I could say the same to you Anna." Elsa replied.

Anna walked up and stood at the left side of Elsa.

"What are you doing out here?" Elsa asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Anna answered.

"Just thinking." Elsa said.

Elsa gazed at the beautiful scenery until she noticed a hint of black coming toward them. Her muscles tensed up and she gulped.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Anna looked forward and saw the blackness coming toward them. It came closer until it suddenly vanished from view.

"Where did it go?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned around and saw the masked man standing across from her and Anna. Fear was written all over her. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Elsa?" Anna said quietly.

Anna had never seen Elsa like this before.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Anna demanded.

The man said nothing still.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

The masked man turned around and Wil came out of a vortex. The masked man moved out of the way and Wil punched the ground.

"Wil? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"No time to explain." Wil said

A vortex surrounded them and they vanished. The masked man growled and the blackness carried him away.

* * *

><p>Wil, Elsa, and Anna appeared in the throne room of Arendelle.<p>

"You actually got them to come here. I'm impressed Wil." Drago said walking toward them.

"Why did you bring us here?" Elsa asked.

"As you two know we have a slight problem on our hands." Drago said.

"The man in the mask." Anna said.

"What about him?" Elsa asked.

"He stole two trap crystals from me. One was used to trap Nothingness and the other was meant for the Dark Hado." Drago said.

"Why does he need those?" Anna asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Whoever they are they want these powers for their own ambitions. Whatever those might be." Drago answered."

"So we have no idea who this person might be?" Elsa asked.

"I've never seen anyone in my life with power like that." Wil said.

"I haven't either. But I might have an idea on what they're trying to do." Drago said.

A book suddenly appeared in Drago's hands. It was opened to a certain page.

"It says here that on the night of the crescent moon. The power of the night will reach its fullest and the spell of Blackest Night shall activate. This spell can only be done with the two contrasting powers of light and dark." Drago read.

"So he wants Nothingness and the Dark Hado." Elsa said.

"Exactly. But as for why that's still a mystery." Drago said back.

"Where did this guy even come from?" Anna asked.

"She does have a point. It's not every day you see a man in a white mask trying to kill you." Wil said.

"How do we know he's trying to kill us?" Elsa asked.

"The powers of Nothingness and the Dark Hado are inside the users. Taking that power is like ripping out someones heart. Death will follow. That's why we can't rely on power like that anymore. From now on you'll have to rely on your darkness. Otherwise your death is certain." Drago said.

"What about you?" Wil asked.

"I learned various other forms of magic. I trained in another style called Black Spike." Drago said.

Drago was lifted up by a platform of blackness.

"That's the same power as the man in the mask." Wil said.

"There's only one person I know who had power like this. His power was unmatched in this style." Drago said.

Drago was carried down softly.

"It's time we visited an old friend of mine." Drago said.

Blackness lifted all of them off the ground and they flew toward Corona.


	9. Old Friends Worst Enemies

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved. Don't be afraid to review. I like constructive ****criticism. And I like hearing your ideas.**

"Where are we going?" Wil asked.

"Corona. I have a strong feeling our masked friend our masked friend is in another kingdom." Drago said.

They landed on the balcony of the castle and walked into a long, wide hallway. The inside was grey rather than the original bright and vibrant white and the walls were the color of fog.

"Show yourself! We know you're here!" Drago shouted.

"Actually we really don't." Wil said.

"Stop being so literal and just go with it." Drago said back.

A black spiral appeared in front of them and the man in the mask emerged.

"You found me. It's not like I'm surprised. After all, I am dealing with Drago. The ruler of the entire region." The man said.

The mans voice was filtered by the mask so his voice was deeper than it would have been. There was a slight softness to it as well.

"Take off the mask and show us who you really are." Drago demanded.

"I thought you already guessed who I was. It's a shame you don't remember your oldest friend. Oh well. Then I guess I'll have to erase you from my memory to make it fair." The man said.

The man raised his hands at his sides and the blackness behind him came forward.

"Oldest friend? It can't be." Anna thought.

The masked man threw his right hand forward and the blackness on his right side came forward. Drago threw his hand forward and his blackness met the masked man's in the middle.

"I never knew you studied Black Spike. But sadly yours isn't up to par with mine." The masked man said.

The masked mans blackness pushed Drago's back. The masked man threw his left hand forward and the blackness on his left side pushed against Drago's. Drago didn't notice the string of blackness coming toward him from the ground. By the time he noticed it was too late. The string flew upward and hit Drago into the air. A different string hit Drago and slammed him into the wall. Elsa and Anna shot beams of ice at the masked man. He deflected them with a wave of his hand and he threw his other hand forward forcing the blackness to go forward. Elsa and Anna jumped out of the way and Wil advanced forward with a dark sword in his hand. A sword materialized in the masked man's hand. Drago opened his eyes and saw that the sword looked familiar. He looked at the masked man fighting Wil and he recognized the style but he couldn't put the pieces together. Wil deflected and attack and jumped up and uppercutted the masked man and the mask flew off and hit the ground behind the masked man. Wil stood panting using his sword as a cane. The masked man stood up and turned his head to them and they were all shocked.

"I knew it." Anna said quietly.

"It can't be. Near?" Drago said out loud.

Near ran and grabbed the mask and the blackness carried him through the roof of Corona's castle and he disappeared from view.

"I thought he was dead. I killed him." Anna said.

"Apparently you didn't." Drago said.

"Why would Near be doing this? Does he have reason?" Elsa asked.

"It's hard to say. Near does what he wants unless he's determined to do something." Drago said.

"Then what would he want?" Wil asked.

Drago put his head down in thought then it shot up immediately after.

"He wants a perfect world." Drago said.

"A perfect world?" Wil, Elsa, and Anna asked in unison.

"I remember when we were young there was a time when all he wanted was a world of his own. A world where he could do anything he pleased. It appears he's trying to achieve that now." Drago said.

"And he needs Nothingness and the Dark Hado to do that." Wil said.

"Exactly." Drago said back.

"Then is that spell he's trying to cast what makes it a perfect world?" Anna asked.

"I think so. But I'm not sure." Drago said. "I can't do this alone. I need your help."

"Why would we help you?" Anna asked.

"We're stuck in the same situation. And unless you want your friends to die on both of your accounts then you can do what you want. But Near is stronger than both of you and your friends don't know how to defend themselves. If you were to fight him alone you'd all die within seconds. If we worked together we'd at least have a chance. other wise it's just suicide." Drago said.

"Suicide or not I'm not helping you." Anna said coldly.

"Hold on Anna. He's right. We can't defeat Near all by ourselves. We need help. And if it's Drago who helps us then so be it. I know you promised yourself that you wouldn't let anyone else die. But if you want to keep that promise then this might be the only way to do it." Elsa said.

"Elsa we can't trust him." Anna argued.

"That's true. But wether you like it or not I'm your best hope of survival. I'm willing to make you a deal if that's what it will take." Drago said.

Anna was silent for a moment.

"I'm listening." She said reluctantly.

"If you help me I'll give you back every kingdom I destroyed in perfect condition. Plus... your parents." Drago said.

Anna's eyes opened wide.

"What's in it for you?" Elsa asked.

"I'll have my crystals back and I'll have Near back as well." Drago said.

Drago gave his hand out.

"Do we have a deal?" Drago asked.

Elsa looked at Anna and she nodded her head and Elsa took Drago's hand.

"Good. Then let's go get your friends. We have a lot of catching up to do." Drago said.

A vortex engulfed them and they vanished from the great hall.

* * *

><p>Near watched a projection of Drago, Wil, Elsa, and Anna from a cliff edge and laughed evilly.<p>

"You're playing this game remarkably well Drago. For someone who's at a complete disadvantage I'd say you're doing pretty well. Nonetheless, I'll still reign victorious and then the perfect world will be mine." Near said.

Near vanished and appeared in a dark room with only the light of crystals that were in the shape of a crescent moon and they shined brightly except two spots were missing right next to each other.

"Once I obtain Nothingness Drago will be helpless. The I can do whatever I please. And then the day will come when I will finally have what I have always deserved. The title of King of the Universe." Near said.

Near put the mask on and blackness carried him away toward Arendelle.


	10. One Down One To Go

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. But I'm starting to get worried. We noticed they were gone two hours ago." Repunzel said.

"I wouldn't be too worried. They can take care of themselves." Eugene said crossing his arms.

"They can't win against Drago. And they especially don't stand a chance against whatever that black stuff was that we saw earlier." Repunzel said.

Drago, Elsa, and Anna suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Kristoff said sarcastically.

Kristoff took out his pick axe and ran toward Drago.

"Kristoff wait!" Anna shouted.

Anna stood in front of Drago with her arms out and Kristoff stopped in his tracks. Eugene and Repunzel looked at her confused and surprised.

"Anna what are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"It's ok. He's on our side." Elsa said.

"What do you mean he's on our side?" Eugene asked.

"I'll tell you everything." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and they were all transported to the castle of Arendelle.

"What did you do to this place?" Repunzel asked.

"I did a little remodeling." Drago answered.

"Alright. Start talking." Eugene demanded.

"Very well. You all remember Near don't you?" Drago asked.

"Of course we do. And your point is?" Repunzel asked back.

"The blackness is being controlled by him. He's alive." Drago said.

"How? I thought Anna killed him." Pabbie said.

"I thought so too. But he survived and is now trying to take over the world." Drago said back.

"You're more powerful than him aren't you? Why can't you just stop him?" Kristoff asked.

"Because he's stronger than me now. He could kill me in a split second if he wanted too." Drago answered.

"How is that possible? Less than a month ago it was the other way around." Pabbie asked.

"That's what concerns me. He's become so powerful in such a short amount of time. That's why I need your help." Drago said. "Near could kill all of us. Unless we work together it's impossible to defeat him."

"Why would we help you?" Kristoff asked.

"They've already agreed. You would be wise to do the same. Unless your asking for a death wish." Drago said.

"If we were to help do you have any idea how to defeat him?" Repunzel asked.

"Yes. Does this mean you agree?" Drago asked.

Kristoff hesitated to answer.

"Yes. It does." Kristoff said.

"Now then. Near is after the Dark Hado and Nothingness. He needs to trap the power in small crystals that contain it. But, I've heard that he needs more than these crystals for his plan to work. There's one missing piece he needs." Drago said.

"And what would that be?" Elsa asked.

"He needs the pendant of the crescent moon. Which was hidden long ago in the mountains of Arendelle." Drago explained.

"So there actually is a cave in the mountains?" Eugene asked.

"Of course there is. I just took you to the wrong one." Wil said.

"Near is probably already there. We have to depart shortly if we're eve going to have a chance at finding it before he does." Drago said.

Blackness lifted them all off the ground and they flew toward the mountains. They landed right next to the north mountain where the castle still stood tall.

"It's even more amazing up close." Drago said.

"So where's the cave?" Anna asked.

"Behind the castle." Drago answered.

Drago walked through the double doors and went to the very back of the castle and shot a blast of dark energy. It shattered the ice and revealed a cave that had the symbol of the crescent moon on it. The stone slid open and the cave was lit with torches that lined the walls of a long hallway.

"Cool." Eugene said.

They walked down the hall until they came to a large room where there was a pillar of stone in the middle. Drago walked over To it and growled.

"It's not here." Drago said.

"What do you mean it's not here?" Kristoff asked.

"It must have been moved." Drago said.

"You're too late Drago." Someone said.

Near appeared cross from them and held up the pendant.

"I have it. There's just one more thing I need." Near said.

Near held out a light blue crystal and a light blue stream started to leek from Anna's heart. The flow of the stream stopped and Anna fell unconscious into Kristoff's arms. The stream went into the crystal and it gave off a radiant blue glow.

"One down one to go." Near said.

Near looked at Drago who was baring his teeth.

"Her pulse. It's gone." Kristoff said.

Everyones heads turned to him. Near laughed evilly and blasted through the roof of the cave and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Repunzel, Eugene, and Elsa ran toward Kristoff.

"What happened To her?" Repunzel asked Turing to Drago.

"Those crystals are meant to take power from inside someone. Doing that is like ripping out the heart. She's dead." Drago said.

"You must be able to do something Right?" Eugene asked.

"There could be something. But the chances of it working are small." Drago said.

Drago walked over to them and took the crystal out of the pendant he had around his neck. The crystal turned golden in his hand.

"What are you planning to do?" Pabbie asked.

"Nothingness was one of the purest sources of magic. The same with the original form of this crystal. If I can transfer the power of this crystal to her. It might be as if Nothingness was never taken from her in the first place." Drago said.

The crystal glowed and a stream of gold energy leaked out from the crystal and flowed into Anna's heart. The crystals gold color started to fade away. The stream stopped flowing and the crystal shattered in Drago's hand. Anna's eyes opened slowly and she sat up.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Anna asked.

"How do you feel?" Kristoff asked.

"A little groggy but..."

Anna opened her hand and gold strings of energy came out of her hands and everyone stared in amazement.

"The power of the crystal has the same power of Nothingness but you can call upon it whenever you wish instead of having to overcome the darkness inside you." Drago said.

A blue light came out of Anna and went into Elsa's hand.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"It's your power that you gave to her. It's coming back to you. The power of the crystal is very detective of other power sources. Once it senses something unlike itself it will immediately send it back to the original source of power it came from." Drago explained.

Elsa closed her hand and the orb was crushes into tiny snowflakes.

"There's something different about it. It's like it got stronger." Elsa said.

"That's because it did get stronger. Because Anna had Nothingness the power inside her strengthened. Including your powers." Drago said back.

"What would happen if we got Nothingess back?" Repunzel asked.

"If Nothingness were to be combined with the power of the crystal I couldn't even imagine what would happen. My guess is you couldn't even control that kind of power." Drago said.

"What would happen if we tried?" Anna asked.

Drago was hesitant to speak.

"That kind of power would be completely unstable. Worst-case scenario... You die." Drago said.

Anna stood up.

"You promised us our parents back. If that's the price that has to be paid then I'm willing to pay it." Anna said.

"No. Anna I won't let you do that. If anyone is going to take that risk it's me." Elsa argued.

"I lost you once Elsa. I won't lose you again." Anna said back.

Anna looked at Drago.

"You have to help me control it when the time comes. And I don't care how you do it." Anna said.

"Doing that would require me to take away the power of the crystal. It would require perfect timing. If there's one miscalculation you'll die. Is that what you want?" Drago asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Anna said.

"What?!" Elsa, Repunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene asked in unison.

"Anna no. We're not going to let you risk your life for us." Kristoff said.

"This is my decision not yours." Anna said loudly.

"Have you reached a decision?" Drago asked.

"Yes we have." Anna said.

"Anna no." Elsa said.

"This is her decision not yours." Drago said.

"You're ok with this?" Eugene asked.

"You may not want to believe it but she's the only one that can handle this power. Elsa, even if you tried the power wouldn't accept you. You'd die the second Nothingness entered your body." Drago said.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"Like I said before. Nothingness is very sensitive to what it detects. If it detects something that's uncommon it destroys it. This is how my ancestors prevented it from falling into the wrong hands. They did make it so only the purest hearts could control it. But they also made it so that the one who controls it is the only one who can control it." Drago said.

Elsa clenched her fist and bared her teeth.

"Let's go back to Arendelle. We have to prepare for Near." Drago said.

The blackness lifted them up. Before it carried Anna away Elsa grabbed her arm.

"When this is all over you have to be alive." Elsa said.

Anna smiled gently at her.

"You can't worry about me. Promise?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled.

"Promise." Elsa said back.

The blackness lifted them off the ground and carried them away toward Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Near appeared in the room where the crystals were lined up. He put the blue crystal into its place and the shape glowed brighter.<p>

"Just one more. And then Ill finally be able to have my world. There's just one more thing I need to do." Near said.

Near took down a book and placed it on a table and opened it up to a page with a symbol on it.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I still have school me my grades come first.**


	11. The Elixir of Life

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Near was flipping through the pages of a book with a pen in his hand. After a few minutes he slammed his hand down on the table and shouted angrily

"Why!?" Near shouted.

Near looked straight down at the table.

"Why can't I figure it out!? There's nothing here that even comes close to it. I can't make the perfect world if I don't have this. Collecting the crystals is only the first piece. I have to have everying prepared before I obtain the Dark Hado." Near said.

Near started flipping through the pages furiously.

"There has to be something that gives even the slightest clue but where? The formula should be in here." Near out loud.

Near put the book down and put his pen on the table.

"Ten whole days and I'm nowhere from where I started." Near said out loud.

Near turned to the crystals on the wall. The cracks were visible due to the lighting.

"Could it be?" Near asked.

Near raised his hand and a blue stream built up around it. He threw his arm forward and the stream flew into the cracks of the wall. The stream outlined the cracks and made a symbol with the crescent moon in the middle visible from where he was standing and he smiled.

"I did it."

Near walked over to the wall and put a hand over it.

"So this is the formula. It's incredible." Near said out loud.

Near ran his hand over the wall and he felt cracks that he couldn't see.

"Is there more?"

Near sent another stream into the wall and it outlined words inside two circles and all the other circles of the symbol.

"I can read it. But I don't know what it means." Near said.

Near ran his hand over the wall again.

"It must be a code. But for what?"

Near looked up at the wall.

"Maybe Arendelle has something on this. I guess I can go see for myself." Near said.

Near put his mask on and blackness lifted him off the ground and carried him to Arendelle. Leaving the lightly lit wall behind.

* * *

><p>Drago was in the library of the castle. He had a book open on the table and stacks of it next to him. Anna came into the room soon after.<p>

"You know if you were looking for a stealthfull approach you really didn't do a good job." Drago said.

"Whoever said I was trying to be stealthful." Anna retorted.

"Fair enough." Drago said closing the book. "Out of all the books in this library I can't believe you have nothing on what I'm looking for."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Anna asked.

"Under the Dark Hado there was also another form that Near and I barely studied. It was called the Elixir of Life." Drago said.

"How ironic." Anna said.

"I know it is. Anyway..."

Drago placed a piece of paper in front of him and grabbed a pen. Anna got closer so she could see what Drago was doing.

"This form didn't really rely on the Dark Hado at all. It actually relies on the flow of power." Drago said.

Drago drew a circle on the paper.

"This circle represents the circulation of power. But to call upon this power one must draw a structural matrix within the circle." Drago explained.

Anna looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you following all this?" Drsgo asked.

"No not really. But I think I know someone who might be able to understand it." Anna said.

Elsa came into the room as if on cue.

"Perfect timing." Anna said.

"Perfect timing for what?" Elsa asked.

Elsa looked up at the stack of books.

"I didn't know you liked to read Drago." Elsa said walking forward.

"Actually it's the one things I do when I'm bored." Drago said.

"I just learned my fun fact for the day." Anna said.

Elsa saw the circle and gave off a confused expression.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"It was something about the circulation of power or something like that." Anna said.

"You really didn't try to explain math to her did you?" Elsa asked.

"It's not math. It's science. Although you could say it's part math part science." Drago said.

"Great. My two worst subjects." Anna said.

"Anyway about the circulation of power." Elsa said.

"Right. So this circle represents the power. But then you have to call upon that power by drawing a structural matrix inside it." Drago said.

Elsa thought for a minute.

"I understand the part about the circle but everything else is unfamiliar to me." Elsa said.

"The circle is just the first part. The structural matrix is the procedures or formula that is used to call upon the power inside the circle." Drago said.

"Well then couldn't they just give you a manual that's like step one and step two and all that?" Anna asked.

"These circles actually hold more power than the greatest sorcerers of all time. If that power were to fall into the wrong hands then the world would come to an end. They way they prevented that was by coding it." Drago said.

"But the code can be cracked right?" Anna asked.

"Any code can be cracked." Drago answered.

"Then why would they code it in the first place?" Elsa asked.

"That's because it's not a regular code. The clues to how to crack it are so subtle it could be right in front of your face and you'd miss it." Drago said.

"What does this have to do with the situation at hand?" Elsa asked.

Drago held out his hand and a book appeared in it.

"I saved this just because I thought I might need it someday." Drago said.

Drago opened to a page with a symbol on it.

"Look." Anna said.

Anna pointed at the symbol of the crescent moon in the middle of the symbol.

"Near must have studied this clandestinely. If that's the case then he knows the code." Drago said.

"If he does know it what happens?" Anna asked.

"He just has to draw this symbol around Arendelle and activate it and he'll have his perfect world." Drago answered.

Near appeared across from them clapping his hands.

"Bravo Drago. You figured out my plan. Well, half of it anyway. Too bad for you I'll have to kill you right now because you know too much." Near said.

Near's blackness shot forward at high speeds. Drago countered with his own blackness and they met in the middle. Near's blackness started to push back Drago's

"How?" Drago asked.

"You fool. I thought you would have noticed by now. This isn't the power of Black Spike. This is the power of the Elixir of Life." Near said.

Near's blackness broke through Drago's and he was sent flying into the wall.

"Black Spike is inferior compared to this power." Near said.

Elsa shot a blast of ice at Near from her hand.

"Not today." Near said.

Near snapped his fingers on his other hand and a flame thrower blasted through Elsa's ice and sent her into the wall too. The flames did the same to Anna. The burns marks that covered them were worse than fifth degree. The book Drago once held was on the ground. It lifted off the ground and floated into Near's hand.

"I'll be taking this thank you very much." Near said.

Near vanished out of sight just as Repunzel, Eugene and Kristoff came sprinting in. Kristoff noticed Anna half passed out and he ran over to her and Repunzel ran over to Elsa. They were both covered in burn marks.

"Anna who did this to you?" Kristoff asked.

"N-Near." Anna said before she fell unconscious.

Anna's eyes fell shut and her body relaxed.

"Anna wake up!" Kristoff said shaking Anna's shoulder.

Kristoff checked the pulse in Anna's wrist.

"There's no pulse." Kristoff said.

"Elsa doesn't have one either." Repunzel said.

Eugene went over to Drago and checked his pulse.

"Drago's just unconscious. He should come to soon." Eugene said.

"These burn marks are severe. If they don't get treated they'll probably die." Repunzel said.

Wil came sprinting into the room.

"What happened?"

Wil's eyes widened at the scene before him.

"What in the world?" Wil asked.

Wil ran over to Elsa and Anna.

"Move." Wil commanded.

Kristoff and Repunzel moved to the side.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Healing these burns before it's too late." Wil answered.

Wil held out his right arm and a blue lightning emitted from it. The lightning ceased and the burn marks on Elsa and Anna started to heal. The sleeve on Wil's right arm was rolled up slightly. Kristoff got a glimps on what seemed to be a tattoo. He saw the word _Terra_ imprinted on his arm. Immediately after he marks were healed Wil rolled down his sleeve.

"So you finally got that down." Drago said walking toward them.

"You're awake." Kristoff said.

Drago noticed Elsa and Anna were unconscious.

"What happened to them?" Drago asked.

"Near." Repunzel answered.

Drago's eyes opened wide.

"Where is it?" Drago asked out loud.

"Where's what?" Eugene asked.

Drago growled.

"He took the book. This isn't good." Drago said.

"What's so important about a book?" Kristoff asked.

"That book contained information that will help Near make his plan come to fruition. We have to get it back before it's too late." Drago said.

"Hey Wil." Kristoff said.

Wil turnes to him.

"What's on your arm?" Kristoff asked.

Wil hesitated to answer.

"It's a formula. That's where I get my healing powers from." Wil answered.

"But then how does Drago get his?" Repunzel asked.

"My healing powers are natural. A perk from the Dark Hado. Wil's however are different. He studied under the Dark Hado but he also studied under a different form of the Elixir of Life. The tattoo on his hand represents the symbol for reconstruction. Which is how he heals." Dragon explained.

How does that work?" Eigene asked.

"When something is burned or charred or just bleeding in general the atoms and particles are broken down. With that symbol he can reconstruct the atoms and particles and restore the layer of skin." Drago explained.

"What do we do with them?" Repunzel asked looking at Elsa and Anna.

We wait. And hope that Near doesn't activate the spell." Drago said.

"He is your friend. Can't you talk to him?" Kristoff asked.

"As much as I'd like to I don't know where he is right now. And of all people I don't think he wants to talk to me." Drago said.

"I understand." Kristoff said.

"I know this is off topic but... I feel like he's not alone." Repunzel said.

"What do you mean?" Wil asked.

"He's not alone. I can just feel it." Repunzel said looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Near had a pile of books next to him on a table with a pen in his hand. He had the book he stole from Drago in front of him.<p>

"AAAAVVVVVAAAARRRRIIIICCCCEEEE!" Near shouted.

A man in a black cloak appeared across from him. He had red eyes and silver, spiky white hair. He was about the same height as Drago if they were to be compared side by side.

"I've told you a thousand times it's Greed. Not Avarice." The man said.

"I don't care." Near said.

"Well you did make me. You should have a name for me." Greed said.

"I made you from my avarice but you can call yourself whatever you want." Near said.

"Then it's Greed."

"Very well."

"So what do you want exactly. I know you wouldn't call me for no reason."

"I need information on the Elixir of Life. Where do you think I could find it?" Near asked.

"From all my travels I heard there was a secret library under the castle of the Southern Isles. But what do you need it for?"

"I'm trying to create a world of my own. And... bring back my father."

Greed laughed at the last part.

"Impossible." Greed said.

"Why is that?" Near asked closing the book and walking out of the room and onto the ledge of a cliff.

"Because I've seen people try. And they've all failed." Greed answered.

Near stopped walking.

"Before you turned me into this I heard stories about people who had attempted. One lost a leg and an arm. The other lost their entire body." Greed said.

"These people... are they still alive?" Near asked.

"No. They died a long time ago. In the ancient studies of the Elixir of Life." Greed answered.

"When they attempted this... did they accomplish it?" Near asked.

"No. What they created wasn't even human."

Near's eyes widened. Greed walked up next to him as they gazed out at the setting sun.

"So what will you do?" Greed asked.

"Im going to that library." Near answered.

"And what am I chopped liver?"

Near thought for a moment.

"I think I have something for you to do. Just to pass the time." Near said.

Blackness lifted them both off the ground.

"Do you see that kingdom there?" Near asked pointing.

"What about it?" Greed asked.

"There are people there I think you could have some fun with. I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Sounds like fun."

"Just be careful. I wouldn't want you dying on me now would I."

"In case you've forgotten I can't die. Not so long as I have this on me." Greed said looking at a red tattoo on his hand.

"I'll send you there. Have fun." Near said.

Greed disappeared into a vortex and Near was left alone.

"Off to the Southern Isles." Near said.

The blackness rocketed Near forward into the horizon of the sun.


	12. The Homunculus: Greed

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Anna and Elsa's eyes opened slowly. When their vision cleared they saw Repunzel and Kristoff beside them.

"Good morning." Anna said.

"It's actually evening." Kristoff said.

"What? There's no way it's..."

Anna pulled back the curtain and saw the sunset.

"Oh. I guess it is evening."

"So you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?" Wil asked.

Wil, Drago, and Eugene came into the room.

"I can hardly call being knocked out nice." Elsa said.

Anna gazed out the window deep in thought.

"Anna. Are you ok?" Drago asked.

Anna was shaken from her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something I saw." Anna answered.

"What exactly did you see?" Kristoff asked.

"Near. When he made the fire. The way he snapped."

Anna put her hands in a normal snapping position with her thumb and her middle finger touching.

"Normally you snap like this." Anna said.

Anna snapped her fingers.

"But Near did it like this."

Anna put her hands in a snapping position with her thumb,pointer, and middle finger touching. She snapped her fingers and the snap was louder than the first.

"What's the difference?" Eugene asked.

"The way I see it there isn't one." Wil said.

"No. There is a difference. A big difference," Elsa said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"The friction." Drago said.

"Exactly." Elsa said.

"Friction?" Wil asked.

Elsa put her fingers in a normal snapping position.

"When you snap like this you only get friction from the one finger." Elsa said.

Elsa snapped her fingers then put them in the second position.

"But when you snap like this you get more fiction because it rubs against two fingers instead of one." Elsa explained.

Elsa snapped her fingers again and the snap was louder than the first.

"But you can't make fire just by snapping your fingers can you?" Wil asked.

"No you can't. That's what the gloves are for. They're made of a special material called ignition cloth. If you get enough friction a spark is created. There's a symbol on the gloves that represents fire so he can control the direction and location." Drago explained.

"I just don't get what his plan is. He wants a perfect world but how is he going to achieve it?" Repunzel asked.

"All we know is he needs the Dark Hado." Anna said.

"But for what?" Repunzel asked.

Anna looked down.

"Drago... is there a way to bring back the dead? I know it's an off topic question but still. I want to know." Anna asked.

Drago hesitated to answer.

"There is. But if you think I'm going to show you how to do it you're wrong." Drago answered.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because everyone who's tried has failed. It's impossible." Drago said.

"Then why did you promise something impossible?" Anna questioned.

"Because I have the right components for it. People who started from scratch had to gather each element of the human body and weigh it at the exact mass. And the end result... wasn't human at all." Drago said. "The two who tried paid a hefty price. One lost a leg and an arm. The other lost their entire body. Nothing comes without a price. In order to obtain something you must give something of equal value . It's the law of the Elixir of Life. Not the Dark Hado. That's why it's forbidden. Because nothing can equal the value of a human life. " Drago said.

Anna looked down sadly.

"Can we lighten up the room a little bit? It's kind of creepy in here." Repunzel said.

"Why not." Drago said.

Drago put a hand on the wall and the color came back to the castle. The darkness over the kingdom lifted and the citizens resumed with their normal lives.

"Much better." Repunzel said.

Kai came rushing into the room.

"Your Majesties. I'm so glad you're..."

Kai stopped in his tracks when he saw Drago.

"It's ok Kai. He's on our side." Elsa said reassuringly.

Drago walked over to Kai and gave out his hand.

"It's a pleasure Kai." Drago said.

Kai smiled and gladly shook Drago's hand.

* * *

><p>Greed appeared at the entrance of the kingdom.<p>

"So this is where I'm supposed to have fun? Doesn't really seem like a good place." Greed said out loud.

Greed approached the entrance to the kingdom where two guards were standing. Both had spears in their hands.

"Welcome to Arendelle." A guard said.

Greed looked at them and smiled then continued walking. The guards looked at each other after he passed by.

"I don't trust him. We should contact Queen Elsa." The other guard said.

The first guard nodded his head. Another guard approached him.

"Tell queen Elsa about the man right there." The guard ordered.

"Right away sir." The guard responded.

The guard sprinted toward the castle. Greed walked calmly through the crowded streets with his left hand in his pocket.

"This place is peaceful. I would hate to do anything to it." Greed said.

Greed walked over to a middle aged man in a black hat and turquoise jacket. The man turned his head and smiled when he saw Greed.

"Hello young man. How are you today?" The man asked.

"Um. I'm good thank you. How about you?" Greed asked back.

"Oh I'm marvelous." The man replied.

The man gave out his hand.

"I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you uhhh... what's you're name?" Percy asked.

Greed hesitated.

"I'm Hunter. It's nice to meet you Percy." Greed said.

Greed and Percy let go of each others hands.

"So Percy. What is there to do around here? Are there any interesting attractions? People?" Greed asked.

"Well actually. As far as people go have you ever met the Queen?" Percy asked.

This caught Greed's attention.

"The Queen?" Greed asked.

"Queen Elsa. She's amazing. She can even control ice and snow." Percy said.

Greed smirked.

"So this is what Near must have meant. This does sound like fun." Greed thought.

Greed didn't notice that his hand fell out of his pocket and his tattoo was visible.

"Tell me more." Greed said.

"She has a sister named Anna who's married to a handsome man named Kristoff. Her cousins, the Prince and Princess of Corona are in town. They're all in the castle right now." Percy said.

Greed noticed the guards searching the streets near him.

"Well, it was wonderful talking to you but I have to get going. Good to meet you Percy." Greed said.

"Nice meeting you too Hunter. Have fun." Percy said.

Greed smiled at him then turned his head and his smile turned into a serious look then turned into a tavern and went into the restroom.

"They're looking for a man in a black coat. Then I can't have a black coat." Greed said.

Greed waved hand and his cloak turned to a dark blue color. He walked out of the tavern and back onto the street. Greed walked toward the castle with his left hand in his pocket. Passing by the guards easily. He walked down the path to the castle and guards stopped him at the gates.

"What business do you have here?" The guard asked holding his spear at Greed's neck.

"I'd like to speak with Queen Elsa. It's very urgent." Greed said.

"Why would we let you through?" The second guard asked.

Greed punched right through both guards with incredible speeds. His hands looked like they were metal. He pulled his fists out and his hand turned back to normal with the blood of the guards dripping down his hands.

"Humans. So gullible. Thinking that just because they have a little power they're the kings of the world. It's pathetic." Greed said.

Greed pushed open the gates to the castle and walked into the courtyard where other guards were standing by.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A guard asked.

"That's none of your concern." Greed answered.

The guard ran forward and ran his sword through Greeds stomach. He pulled the sword out and stepped back.

"Maybe you'll think twice next time before you decide to storm into a castle." The guard said.

Blood dripped from the whole in Greed's stomach. He smirked as the whole regenerated and stretched his arms.

"It's been a long time since I've ever had to fight. It felt good." Greed said.

Greed took off his coat and threw it to the side.

"Let's have some fun." Greed said evilly.

Greed's hands turned metal and he ran toward the guards. The sky erupted with screams of agony and pain.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes opened wide.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Elsa asked.

"Hear what?" Wil asked.

There was silence and they heard screaming coming from outside.

"Is that screaming?" Anna asked.

"It doesn't sound like the playful kind too. Come on." Eugene said.

They all ran out into the courtyard and their mouths dropped when they saw the stone ground covered and stained in blood. A man was standing in the center of a red pool.

"What fun." Greed said.

Greed looked up and saw Elsa and the others standing across from him.

"You must be Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Greed said.

"Wish I could say the same." Elsa said.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just having some fun." Greed said.

Greed noticed Drago and smirked.

"So you're Drago. I've heard so much about you." Greed said.

"You work for Near don't you." Eugene said.

"Bingo. I'm just here enjoying myself until he's done doing what ever he's doing." Greed said.

Anna's knuckles turned white because of how hard her fists were clenched.

"You think this a game. You think you can just kill for fun? I won't allow it! I'm going to kill you!" Anna shouted.

"You might want to rethink your sentence. You can't kill me." Greed said.

"You're bluffing." Repunzel said.

"Observe." Greed said.

Greed picked up a sword and cut his own head off. The skull and blood reformed and Greed moved his neck around to get rid of the stiffness.

"That hasn't happened in a while." Greed said rubbing the back of his neck.

Elsa and the others just stood with their mouths wide open.

"Believe me now? Or should I persuade you more?" Greed asked.

Anna's expression turned back to angry.

"I don't care what you do I'm still going to kill you!" Anna shouted.

Anna ran forward with a sword in her hand. She swung the blade down and Greed caught it with his metal hand.

"What in the world?" Anna asked.

Greed turned his hand and broke the blade then punched Anna with his other hand and it sent her flying across the courtyard. She was slammed into the wall and the impact caused her to spit out blood.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa looked at Greed murderously.

"You see this is what I mean. Humans are so weak." Greed said.

"What do you mean we're weak?" Repunzel said.

"All you humans do is let your emotions cloud your judgement. You're all so weak because of that." Greed said.

"What makes you any different from us?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not human. I'm a homunculus. In other words, I'm an artificially created human. I started out human but I'm not anymore. I can't die. I'm immortal." Greed said.

"It- doesn't matter- whether we're human or not."

Anna walked toward Greed slowly clutching her shoulder. A thin line of blood dripped down the side of her mouth. She almost lost her balance but Elsa held her upright.

"Our emotions are what makes us who we are. Even if they do get in the way sometimes. You can't become strong if you weren't weak to begin with." Anna said.

"You are persistent. I was hoping you would make this easier. But he told me you weren't the kind of people to give up. So I'll show you something cool before you die." Greed said.

Greed's entire body turned into metal and his teeth turned into fangs of a sabertooth. and red lines went vertically on the left and right sides of his body and his eyes turned an emerald green.

"Not now Avarice." Someone said.

Near appeared at his side. Greed's body returned to normal.

"I told you it's Greed." Greed said annoyed.

"And I told you I don't care. Come on. Let's go." Near said.

Greed looked at Anna straight in the eyes.

"We'll settle this later." Greed said.

Greed and Near were carried away by the blackness.


	13. Coordinated

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Greed asked.

"I didn't find what I was looking for exactly. But what I did discover was better than I ever could have imagined." Near answered.

"What did you find out?" Greed asked.

"This plan of mine. People have been attempting it for thousands of years. Everything is already in place. I just need the Dark Hado and I'll have the perfect world." Near said.

"How did that happen?" Greed asked.

Near got a map of the region and a pen and placed it down on the table.

"It all starts with Arendelle. Years ago their military would cause uprisings in specific places."

Near started to draw circles on the paper.

"These places were all battle locations from long ago to current events." Near said.

There were 15 circles on the paper each in different places.

"Connect the dots and..."

Near drew lines and circles on the paper and a complex shape formed.

"What in the world?" Greed asked.

"This has been coordinated for years. No one has been able to make it come to fruition. Until now." Near said.

"What kind of symbol is that?" Greed asked.

"You've heard the story of how the kingdom of Aswrath disappeared in one night. The entire kingdom was completely destroyed. Do you know how?" Near asked.

Near pointed to the symbol.

"This represents sacrifice. The entire kingdom was destroyed because of this." Near said.

"Why would someone want to sacrifice an entire kingdom?" Greed asked.

"So they could obtain this." Near said.

Near held up a red stone.

"You do know what this is don't you There's one inside you. It's your core." Near said.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Greed said.

"And do you know what the main ingredient is for a stone?"

"No." Greed said.

Near smirked.

"It's human life." Near answered.

Greed stepped back out of fear.

"Of all your talk you still have feelings. I wonder if they would call you a hypocrite." Near said.

"Hey. I never said I didn't have feelings." Greed argued.

"True." Near said back.

Near walked out of the room.

"I'm going to Arendelle. It's time to obtain the Dark Hado." Near said.

Blackness lifted Near off the ground and carried him toward Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Wil was in the library with a map placed in front of him and a pen in his hand. There were piles of books stacked in front of him.<p>

"1423, Arendelle and the Southern Isles skirmish on the Southern border." Wil thought.

Wil circled a spot on the map.

"This doesn't make any sense. There's no way one person could orchestrate something as big as this." Wil said.

Wil put the map down and started to run for the door.

"I have to tell them." Wil said out loud.

Near appeared in front of them before he could reach the door.

"What's the rush Wil? Going somewhere?" Near asked sarcastically.

"Get out of my way." Wil commanded.

"Sorry." Near said.

The blackness ran through Wil's body like spikes. His blood dripped onto the floor and deepened the red color of the scarlet carpet.

"I'd say nice knowing you Wil but really it hasn't. Oh and send Drago my regards when you see him in the afterlife. He'll be joining you soon." Near said.

Wil's eyes closed and his body weight dropped fully on the black spikes. The blackness disappeared and Wil's body dropped to the floor. Near walked over to the table and saw the map Wil drew on.

"I have to get rid of this before anyone else finds it." Near said out loud.

Near snapped his fingers and the map burned to ashes. Near heard the doors open. He turned around and saw Drago standing with trembling hands and shaking legs.

"Drago. Perfect timing. I was just having some fun with your friend here and things kind of went a little overboard." Near said.

"Cut the act Near. I know you did it." Drago said.

"You're right. And I'll gladly do the same to you." Near retorted. It's time I took the Dark Hado from you."

Near pulled out the purple crystal and held it out toward Drago. It started to glow brighter and a pair of dark hands emerged.

"When you see Wil say hi to him for me." Near said.

The hands came closer and closer to Drago. Suddenly, they were hit by a golden blast and they disappeared. Near turned his head and saw Anna and the others running toward them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Near said.

Anna stopped in her tracks at the sight of Wil's body. The blood was still flowing across the floor and expanding slowly.

"I'll be back. And just know that when that time comes... you're sacrifices will make my dream all worth while." Near said.

"What do you mean by sacrifice?" Elsa asked.

"You're all great candidates. I'm excited to see what the end result will be. I would hate for any of you to go to waste." Near said.

Blackness carried Near off into the horizon. Breaking part of the wall in the process.

"What did he mean by sacrifice?" Repunzel asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it can't be good." Eugene answered.

"I don't see why he would kill Wil." Anna said.

"I don't think he needs a motive." Kristoff said.

"No. Near always does things for a good reason." Drago said.

Eugene walked over to the table and saw ashes.

"Guys there's ashes over here." Eugene said.

"Why would there be ashes?" Elsa asked.

"He must have burned something. Maybe he's trying to keep us from discovering something." Drago said.

"What would he have to hide?" Repunzel asked.

Drago looked at the wall and saw a map of the region.

"Something bigger than all of us." Drago said.


	14. The Seven Sins of Man

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"Hey. When are we going to stop pretending that you created me and your name is Near?" Greed asked.

"We'll stop pretending when he tells us we can stop pretending." Near answered.

"Come on Pride. You have to be the slightest bit annoyed." Greed said.

"You two do know that you could have stopped pretending a long time ago." Someone said.

A man appeared in the room. He had pitch black hair, fair skin, red eyes, a black coat, black shirt, and black pants.

"Envy. What a pleasent surprise." Pride said sarcastically.

"So we can stop pretending. Does that mean it's done?" Greed asked.

Envy nodded his head.

"Father wants you to meet him. I bet you'll remember him." Envy said.

"What do you mean?" Pride asked.

"Yeah really. What are you talking about?" Greed asked.

"I wasn't talking to you idiot." Envy said hitting Greed on the head.

"Ow!" Greed shouted.

"Come on. He's waiting." Envy said.

Envy put his hand on the ground and formed a wide circle. Greed, Pride, and. Envy stood on it and it went downward.

"So how's Lust?" Pride asked.

"They're doing fine. Sloth is still the same too. Refusing to work." Envy answered.

"Have you seen the seventh yet?" Greed asked.

"I've seen the body. It's a familiar face to you Pride." Envy said.

"Is that good or bad?" Pride asked.

"It depends." Envy said.

The circle stopped and the three of them walked down a long hallway into a lit room with a chair in the middle.

"Hello Pride. I haven't seen you in a while since you've been on the surface. Where your power is actually useful." Lust said.

Lust was a slender man with decent stature, blue eyes, and black hair. He wore a red coat, black pants, and a black shirt. He also had a scar across his right eye.

"I heard the final homunculus was ready who is it?" Pride asked.

"Presenting the new homunculus... Wrath." Envy said.

A figure appeared out of the shadows and Pride's mouth fell open.

"Hans is Wrath?" Pride asked.

"It's fitting if you ask me." Greed said.

"Pride." Someone said.

Pride looked at the chair and a man stood up.

"Take Wrath to Arendelle and carve the final blood crest. And if you can obtain the Dark Hado as well then do." The man said.

"Yes father." Pride responded.

Pride and Wrath stood on the circle and it lifted them upward. When they reached the surface they were standing at the entry gates of Arendelle.

"So Wrath how's that body of yours?" Pride asked.

"It feels fresh and new. I'm excited to take it for a test run." Wrath answered.

"And your eye?" Pride asked.

Wrath had a red tattoo on his eye just like the one Greed had on his hand.

"It feels the same as the body." Wrath said.

"Well, we have work to do." Pride said.

Pride sent blackness into Arendelle and Wrath ran forward with a sword in hand.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Wil found out that Near wouldn't want us to discover?" Eugene asked.<p>

"I don't know. But I was looking at the books he was reading and they were all about Arendelle's war history and military actions." Elsa said.

"What would he want with those?" Anna asked.

Kai suddenly came sprinting into the room.

"What's wrong Kai?" Elsa asked.

"Two men... are attacking the kingdom. One of them looks like Hans. The other looks like Drago's friend Near." Kai said.

"I thought Hans died." Anna said.

Repunzel looked out the window and saw smoke coming from the kingdom.

"We have to get down there." Repunzel said.

Anna, Elsa, and the others ran into the village and Wrath and Pride were standing next to each other.

"Hey Hans!" Anna shouted.

Anna ran forward with her fist raised. Hans turned his head and caught her punch.

"Who's Hans?" Wrath asked.

Wrath let go of her hand and Anna jumped back.

"That's not Hans. His voice is different. And his eye." Anna thought.

"What did you do to him Near?" Drago asked.

"It's not Near anymore. It never was. It's Pride. I'm a homunculus." Pride said.

Elsa remembered their encounter with Greed.

"Is he a homunculus too?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Wrath. And yes, I am a homunculus." Wrath answered.

"How many of you are there?" Kristoff asked.

"There are seven sins of man. Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride. We are the seven sins of our father the one who created us." Pride said.

"Who is this father of yours?" Elsa asked.

"That's none of your concern." Wrath said.

"If you won't talk then we'll just have to beat it out of you." Eugene said.

"Go ahead and try." Pride said.

Wrath ran forward with his sword in hand. Elsa shot blast after blast of ice but Wrath dodged every single one of them. He got within arms reach and swung his sword upward and left a gaping wound in Elsa's shoulder. She gripped it immediately to try and stop the bleeding.

"How is he so fast? It's like he saw through everything I did." Elsa thought.

Elsa looked at her hand and it was covered in blood.

"If I don't do something about this right now I'll die." Elsa thought.

Elsa froze the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You can't defeat us. We're immortal." Pride said.

Anna ran forward with her fist raised. Wrath ran and met her in the middle. He turned his body to the side which caused Anna to fly by him. He hit her in the stomach with the pommel of his sword then he hit her in the back of the head which knocked her unconscious.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted.

Wrath did the same thing to everyone else.

"Well done Wrath. Now let's bring them to father. He should meet his sacrifices." Pride said.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes opened slowly. Her vision cleared and she was in a lit room with a chair in the middle. She pushed herself up then felt a shooting pain in her arm and she fell back to the ground.<p>

"It's broken." Elsa thought.

Anna and Repunzel were next to he unconscious

"Anna." Elsa whispered. "Anna, Repunzel, wake up."

Anna's eyes opened slowly and she sat up and held her head. Repunzel woke up shortly after.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

Elsa pushed herself up with her not broken arm and sat up. When she regained balance she gripped her arm in pain.

"Elsa. Anna. Repunzel. You're awake." Someone said.

Elsa, Anna, and Repunzel stood up and the figure in the chair came out of the shadows and Elsa and Anna's eyes widened.

"It can't be." Elsa said quietly.

"Papa?" Anna asked herself.

The man walked down to them and examined them.

"Papa? You mean Agdar don't you? You're his daughters." The man said.

The man noticed Elsa gripping her shoulder.

"You're arm. Is there something wrong?" The man asked.

"No. Everything is fine." Elsa responded.

The shooting pain returned and Elsa gripped her shoulder harder.

"Here. Let me help." The man said.

The man felt around Elsa's arm for the pain. He knew he found the right spot when Elsa winced. His hand glowed red and Elsa felt the pain fade in seconds.

"It's not broken anymore." Elsa said.

"There. All better." THe man said.

"Who are you?" Repunzel asked.

"That's a story for another time." The man answered.

Anna's eyes opened in realization.

"You're a homunculus." Anna said.

The man's expression firmed. He snapped his fingers and Anna, Elsa, and Repunzel were knocked unconscious. When they awoke they found themselves in the castle.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about him." Elsa answered.

* * *

><p>The man sat in his chair with a circular table in front of him. On the table, there was a circle and five smaller circles within that each carefully placed on the lines of a pentagon. Inside three of the circles there were chess-piece-like objects.<p>

"1,2,3. I'm waiting for you fourth sacrifice." The man said.

The man took another piece and placed it inside of a circle.

"I'm waiting for you Agdar."

* * *

><p>A man in a dark cloak sprinted through the streets of the kingdom. When no one was watching he turned a corner and found himself inside the castle gardens. He walked further and came upon the graves of the former King and Queen. He walked toward the Queen's grave and ran his hand along its smooth surface.<p>

"Idun. If only you could be here with me again." The man said.

The man took off his hood and took out a bouquet flowers from his cloak and bent down. He placed them at the foot of the grave then stood up. He turned his head and looked up at the castle.

"I wonder how they're doing." The man said out loud.

The man heard footsteps from around the corner. Anna came around the corner and her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth. The man turned to face her with a stern face. For a while the two stood in silence until the man broke the quietness.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you. Anna." The man said.

Anna could barely talk.

"I don't get it." Anna said. "I thought you died."

The man's expression saddened.

"I can't explain. It's complicated."

"The man's expression brightened.

"Elsa. How is she?" The man asked.

"She's..." Anna started.

Elsa came around the corner just then and her expression matched Anna's. The man gasped himself. The person in front of him was completely different from the little girl he once knew.

"Elsa." The man said.

Elsa was speechless.

"It's been a while. How are you?" The man asked.

Elsa's expression turned to anger and she clenched her fist.

"Do you have any idea what you've put us through?" Elsa asked angrily.

The man's expression saddened.

"For 13 years you kept us apart! You made me hide away in my room in fear that if I ever went out I'd hurt someone! I always thought it was my fault but it never was. It was you! It was you all along! You're the reason we got torn apart in the first place!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa's knuckles were completely white.

"I know." The man admitted.

Elsa was surprised at his reaction and she relaxed her grip.

"From the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry. But I know that a mere apology can't make up for what I've put you through. You have every right to be angry. I would be too." The man said.

The man heard footsteps nearby.

"I must go. If you wish to find me I'll be in Arendelle." The man said.

Red lightning emitted from the man's feet. A stone platform lifted him off the ground and carried him off. Anna looked back and Repunzel and the others were standing across from her.

"Who were you talking to?" Repunzel asked.

"Our father." Elsa answered.

There was anger in Elsa's tone.

"The King?" Eugene asked.

"I thought I killed him." Drago said.

"Apparently you didn't." Elsa answered angrily.

Elsa stormed off in the opposite direction.

"What happened between those two?" Repunzel asked.

"I-I don't know." Anna answered.

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on break for Thanksgiving and I went to California so my time was limited to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and go review:)**


	15. The Dwarf in the Flask

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

_Years ago in Aswrath..._

A young man, about 16 years old was sitting on a crate in a log wooden house. His eyes were closed and he seemed peaceful. The man also haad a bandage covering his left elbow. The room he was in had a desk filled with papers beside the crate the boy was sitting on. Everywhere you looked there was paper. One object stood out a flask with two openings each with a cork blocking the exit. Inside the flask was a sphere of blackness.

"Young man." Someone said.

The boy did not respond.

"Hey! You there!"

The voice was louder and the man's eyes opened. He stood up worriedly.

"Oh no." The man said.

The man looked around nervously.

"It's alright." The voice said comfortingly.

The man turned his head every which way looking for the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Look. Over here." The voice said.

The man turned his head toward the flask.

"Um yeah?" The boy asked.

"Hey now. Can't you at least bring yourself to be a little surprised or something?" The voice asked.

"What do I get for acting surprised?" The boy asked moving a hand to the side of his hip.

"Mmm. You show no fear. I like that. What's your name?" The voice asked.

"I'm number 43." The man responded.

"Not your number. I want you to tell me your real name."

"I'm a slave. I don't have one."

"A slave? You mean a person without any rights or freedom? Someone trapped and deeded as a possession?"

"Deeded? What's that?"

"It's when a piece of property is transferred to another person."

"Huh?"

"Seems you're not all that bright are you?"

"Hey! Get out of here!" The man snapped.

"How could I possibly have been made from someone as stupid as you?" The sphere asked itself.

The man put on a confused expression.

"You are the one who gave me blood right?" The sphere asked.

The man looked at his bandage covered elbow.

"I guess so. He said he was going to use it for an experiment." The man said.

"I exist today because you gave me your blood. Thank you. Let's see. Number 43 isn't going to cut it. I think I'll give you a name of your own." The sphere said.

"Give me a name? Who are you?"

"You'll want a noble sounding one right? Let's see. Theo. Theofrastus Bombastus."

"That' too long."

"Huh? Oh yeah. You're not that smart. Maybe we shouldn't put too many syllables in it."

"Hey you I'm plenty smart."

"Well how about Agdar? How does that sound?"

"Agdar huh. I think I can remember that."

"It's spelled... Ohhhhh. You don't know how to read and write do you?"

"I don't need to read and write to do my work."

"Your slave work. Don't you even want freedom? Are you going to live out the rest of your life as a slave without the rights of a real man?"

The man was silent.

"In that case you're no different than me. Trapped inside this stuffy flask. Let me teach you... Agdar." The sphere said.

"Hey. What are you? Who are you? What do I call you?" Agdar asked.

The sphere grew one red eye, a pair of teeth and two strange black arms.

"I'll tell you what Agdar. You can call me the Dwarf in the Flask. Homunculus."

* * *

><p><em>Years later...<em>

Agdar was now a trusted advisor of the King of Aswrath. He stood at the edge of the balcony with the flask at his side.

"I'm grateful to you." Agdar said.

"Oh? What for?" The Dwarf asked.

"I live as well as I do now because of the knowledge you gave me. And, I've also earned the King's respect. Thanks to you maybe someday I'll even be able to get married and have a family." Agdar said looking at the Dwarf.

"A family huh? How inconvenient for you humans. Unless you form communities and breed your species can't continue to exist." The Dwarf said.

"Don't call it breeding. And whether or not, it's a concept that you're able to understand. That's where humans find happiness. We live for the bonds that we form with friends and family members. That's who we humans are."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Ok then. What is it that makes you happy?"

"Well, I'd hate to be guilty of asking too much. But I think I'd be happy if I could just leave this flask."

* * *

><p>The flask was brought inside the throne room where it was placed on a holder that faced the king's throne. Two subjects were kneeling in front of the throne.<p>

"Immortality?" The Dwarf asked. "Why would someone who already has so much power and prosperity need such a thing?"

"Watch your tongue! You are in the royal presence!" A subject said.

"If you continue with your insolence I will smash your flask!" The other subject threatened.

"You wouldn't dare destroy such an important source of knowledge." The Dwarf retorted.

"That's enough chatter." The king said. "Immortality. Tell me is it possible or isn't it?"

"Growing impatient in your old age? How lamentable King of Aswrath."

A wide smile crept onto the Dwarf's face.

"Ok. I'll tell you how you can achieve immortality."

* * *

><p>Some commoners were digging around the northern part of the kingdom.<p>

"What are you digging here for?" Someone asked.

"Irrigation canals. The King has ordered them to be dug all around the Kingdom." Someone answered.

"That's the King for ya. He even thinks about us commoners."

"You got that right."

* * *

><p>When night fell, a group of people gathered outside the north village of Aswrath. All were armed with swords.<p>

"Remember, there must be no survivors." The leader said.

The small army stormed the small town and blood was shed all over the north village.

* * *

><p>Agdar held the flask as he walked through the streets of Aswrath. There was gossip all around about the attack that had happened just one night ago.<p>

"First the west village now the north." Someone said.

"What an offal tragedy." Agdar said.

"Yeah. Real tragic." The Dwarf said back.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Years Later...<em>

Agdar was a grown man now. He still held the flask close to his side. He was in the throne room beside the King who was laying in his bed with two subjects.

"Majesty. At long last, your circle is complete." A subject said.

The King sat up.

"Took long enough. Finally it'a done. This is it. Everything is ready?" The King asked the flask.

"Yes. You may now become immortal." The flask answered.

The King walked to the center of the room that was a large green square. There were four subjects at the four corners of the square and there was a stone in the middle. The King stood in front of the stone and took out a dagger. He pressed the dagger into his finger and a drop of blood fell onto the stone. Agdar and the flask stood by and watched.

"Incredible. The King will achieve immortality." Agdar said.

The stone started to emit a black smoke and a strong wind swirled it in a spiral.

"Yes. This is an amazing moment indeed." The Dwarf said.

The room was tinted a dark red and strange black hands came out of the ground. Eveveryone around the King started to choke and within seconds they dropped to the ground dead. The King looked at the Dwarf.

"What's happening? You said if we stood in the center of the circle we wouldn't be harmed?" The King asked.

King started to choke and he fell just like the others.

"Huh? What's going on here? Hey! Homunculus!" Agdar shouted.

The homunculus turened to face Agdar.

"The true center of the circle is right here where you're standing." The Dwarf said.

"It is?" Agdar asked.

"You remember how your blood is within me? I used it to open the door way. Brother of mine. Agdar. Right now, you and I are at the center of everything."

An eye appeared beneath the feet of Agdar. He got sucked into it and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>When Agdar awoke he found himself lying on the ground in the large room he had been in. He walked slowly out of the castle only to find bodies of people lating motionless on the ground.<p>

"Hello. Is anyone out there?" Agdar asked.

He looked out at the kingdom from some stairs and saw everyone in the kingdom laying motionless on the ground.

"Somebody. There must be someone left." Agdar said out loud.

"It's no use. All of their souls have been taken from them." Someone said.

Agdara turned around and saw someone who looked just like him.

"Tell me. Your body. How is it feeling?" The person asked.

"It's me. Impossible." Agdar said to himself.

"Using your blood I created a receptacle for myself. Nice. Finally I can walk on my own two legs."

Agdar stared wide-eyed.

"Are you... the homunculus in the flask?" Agdar asked. "What's going on here? What is this? What have you done?"

"To thank you for your blood I gave you a name. I gave you knowledge and now... I've given you a body that will live forever." The Dwarf said.

"I'm immortal." Agdar said quietly.

"Focus your attention within yourself Agdar."

Agdar focused and then his eyes widened further.

"You hear them don't you? The voices of all the people in this kingdom who were offered in exchange for your immortality. Well half of their lives were for me actually. I appreciate your cooperation Agdar." The Dwarf said.

Agdar screamed in fury.

* * *

><p>Agdar snapped out of his trans. He looked out at the vast plains and hills from on top of the castle of Arendelle.<p>

"What am I going to do?" Agdar asked himself.

He looked down and saw Anna looking up at him. He jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Agdar asked.

"We need to talk." Anna said.


	16. Secrets Kept

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

The town of Arendelle went about its normal schedule. One man turned a corner. Suddenly, a creature with a man by his side appeared.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Lust? Can I eat him?" The creature asked.

"Not right here Gluttony. But, we can't let him live now since he's seen us. So it's alright. You can eat him." Lust answered.

Gluttony smiled evilly and turned to face the frightened man. Gluttony opened his mouth and the man spotted a red tattoo on his tongue. Gluttony moved faster than the eye could see and trampled the man. Blood was splattered all over the walls and the man's cries of pain ceased within seconds. Gluttony stood and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Tasty." Gluttony said.

"Come on Gluttony. We have to go meet Envy. Then we'll carve the final crest. After that you can eat whoever you want." Lust said.

Lust and Gluttony walked down dark alleyways and eventually made their way to the center of the kingdom where Envy was waiting for them.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Envy asked.

"We just stopped so Gluttony could have a little snack." Lust answered.

"I thought Father told you not to stop for snacks before we carved the final crest." Envy said.

"He ate at the far northern border of the kingdom. I don't think it will effect anything." Lust said.

"When can I eat?" Gluttony asked.

"Don't be so impatient Gluttony. You can eat soon enough." Envy answered.

"Well, let's get to work." Lust said.

* * *

><p>Anna and Agdar were walking through town.<p>

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Agdar asked.

"I have some questions for you." Anna answered.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Where have you been all this time. For three years there was no sign of you at all."

"I had too. I couldn't just come back to Arendelle. By the time I got back it would have been about seven months after the funeral. People would think I was a ghost. That I was a spirit brought back to the living world."

"Did mom make it out alive?"

Agdar put on a depressed expression.

"No. Your mother... is dead." Agdar answered.

"Then how are you alive?" Anna questioned.

Agdar hesitated to answer.

"I made... bad choices. Choices that I hope you or Elsa never make."

"That's my next question." Anna said. "Elsa seemed... I don't know mad. Why?"

"It was when you were very young Anna. Do you remember when you and Elsa were playing in the great hall?" Agdar asked.

"Yeah. But what happened after that is blurry." Anna answered.

"That day Elsa accidentally hit you in the head with her powers. That's where the white streak came from. We then took you to the Rock Trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock. They erased the memories of all the encounters you had with Elsa's powers. In doing so erasing the magic that struck your head. You then had no memory of Elsa's powers. After that incident your mother and I decided to try and help Elsa control her power. We chose to keep her in her room until her powers were under control. She would have no contact whatsoever with the outside world and no contact with you either until she learned to control her powers. You have to understand Anna, she wasn't shutting you out. She was trying to protect you from the power she had. From the power she thought she couldn't control." Agdar explained.

Anna stopped walking and just looked at her father. Her gaze was filled with hatred and anger, but it was also filed with slight sadness.

"She was right." Anna spoke.

Agdar's expression saddened.

"It was you. You were the one who teared us apart."

"I know that what I've done is unforgivable. I'm sorry." Agdar said.

"I forgive you." Anna said.

Agdar was surprised at Anna's reaction.

"You what?" Agdar asked.

"I forgive you. You were doing it for us. There's nothing wrong with that. Although the way you did it was a little much." Anna answered.

Agdar chuckled slightly.

"So... you forgive me?"

"I do."

The two embraced.

"Thank you Anna." Agdar said.

A loud explosion ruined the moment. Anna and Agdar turned their heads and saw smoke coming from the center of the kingdom.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"We have no time to lose." Agdar said.

Agdar and Anna ran toward the smoke.

* * *

><p>People were screaming in fear as they ran. Lust, Envy and Gluttony walked toward the fleeing crowd.<p>

"Humans. They're such a pathetic spices." Lust said.

"They're so fragile." Envy added.

"They are tasty though." Gluttony interrupted.

"Hey! You three!" Someone shouted.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony turned their heads and saw Elsa, Repunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and Drago running toward them.

"Well what do we have here?" Lust said.

"What are you doing to my kingdom?" Elsa asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but your kingdom will soon belong to father." Envy said.

"Father? You're all homunculus aren't you?" Drago asked.

"It's actually pronounced homunculi when saying it that way but yes. We are homunculi." Lust answered.

"Lust? Can I eat now?" Gluttony asked.

Lust smirked evilly.

"Go ahead Gluttony. Eat whoever you want." Lust answered.

Gluttony licked his lips and looked at the group in front of him, pondering on who he should eat first.

"Hold on Gluttony." Lust said. "Before you eat we have to take some precautions first."

"We don't have time for this Lust. The day is almost here. We have to carve this crest before sundown or else." Envy said.

"The crest has practically been carved. We just need some drop here and it'll be fine."

"I think that's easier said than done."

"Oh please. We'll have it done in five minutes at the most."

"What are they talking about?" Drago thought.

Drago's eyes opened in realization.

"Looks like you figured it out. Very well then. We'll start with you." Lust said.

Lust outstretched his hand and his fingers shot out like needles. His fingers went through Drago's heart.

"Bulls-eye." Lust said.

Drago's blood fell to the ground and created a pool under him.

"See. Now that wasn't so hard." Lust said.

Elsa and the others ran toward Drago until Envy cut them off.

"If you want to save your friend you're going to have to go through me." Envy said pointing behind him.

While Envy stalled for time Lust pulled a dark purple crystal out his coat.

"Pride said this could take the Dark Hado. It's hard to believe such a small object could do such a thing." Lust said.

"You won't get away with this. They'll stop you." Drago said weakly.

"The promise day is approaching. The summer solstice. Where the full moon will block the sun."

"A solar eclipse?" Drago asked.

"Yes. And when that happens the two doors will open and collide. Becoming one and then the perfect being will be born." Lust said.

The crystal glowed a bright purple and a dark stream began to ooze from Drago's heart.

"It's time you were put to rest. Do you want me to give a message to Pride?"

"Tell him... he'll always be Near to me."

"I will. Now it's time to die."

The oozing stopped and Lust's finger was ripped from Drago's body.

"Envy! Come on!" Lust shouted.

Envy smiled and walked over to Lust who had Gluttony at his side.

"The day is fast approaching. Prepare yourselves for the worst. Because if you don't... you'll regret it." Lust said

Gluttony, Lust, and Envy were elevated downward by a stone platform.

"Drago!" Repunzel shouted.

Repunzel ran and knelt down beside him.

"You can't heal me. They took the Dark Hado." Drago said.

Anna and Agdar arrived at the scene just then.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Anna." Drago said weakly.

Anna's mouth dropped. Drago motioned for her to come closer to him. Anna knelt down next to Repunzel.

"I need to tell you... something." Drago said.

Anna leaned in closer.

"Look up." Drago whispered.

Drago's breathing stopped and Anna's expression turned sad.

"What did he say?" Repunzel asked.

"He said... look up." Anna answered.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"I might have an idea." Agdar said.

Everyone looked at him.

"We've been spending so much time looking down that we never bothered to look up. We must prepare... for the Day of Reckoning."


	17. A Toast

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"The day of what?" Repunzel asked clearly confused.

"Come with me." Agdar said.

They put Drago's body on the grass and followed Agdar into the castle. He got a pen and looked at a map of the region on the wall.

"Elsa, is this map accurate?" Agdar said.

Elsa was confused at what Agdar was doing but she pretended she as following everything.

"Yes." She responded.

Agdar took the map down and placed it on a table.

"I need you to tell me all of Arendell's military actions in order." Agdar said.

"Why do you need that?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain after I do this." Agdar answered.

"1004, Arendelle and Wesselton skirmished and the Eastern border." Elsa said.

Agdar circled a place on the map.

"Good. Next." Agdar said.

"1007, Arendelle and the Northern Isles skirmish on the Northern border."

Agdar circled another place on the map.

"1034, Arendelle and the Southern Isles war with major battle on the Southern and Western border."

Agdar circled those two places. Elsa continued to list dates.

"And then they attacked here in the heart of Arendelle." Elsa said.

Agdar circled another place on the map and lifted the pen.

"All I see is a bunch of dots." Eugene said.

"So now what?" Anna asked.

"Now we connect the dots." Agdar answered.

Agdar connected the dots on the paper. When he was finished he stared in horror.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

Agdar couldn't answer

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I can't believe this. There's no way they could've done something like this it's impossible." Agdar said.

"It's a circle and a pentagon and another circle. I don't see the big deal." Eugene said.

"This circle is much bigger than you can imagine." Agdar said.

"Enough with the suspense! What's so problematic about a circle?" Kristoff asked.

"They're going sacrifice everyone in Arendelle... in order to create a philosopher's stone." Agdar said with a shaky voice.

"What's a philosopher's stone?" Repunzel asked.

Agdar looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Did Drago ever tell you about the circle before?" He asked.

"He explained it briefly." Elsa answered.

"The circle has a law. In order to obtain something something of equal value must be given." Agdar said.

"He did tell us that before." Anna interrupted.

"What he didn't tell you is that this law can be bypassed." Agdar said.

"I'm so confused." Eugene said.

"I'll try and put it simply. Let's say you have a flower and you wanted to turn it into a tree. The law wouldn't allow that because you can only create something that has an equal mass as the flower you already have. But with the philosopher's stone you could create a whole entire garden as wide as a continent." Agdar explained.

"That doesn't make sense. According to that law you would have to give something of equal value to even get the philosopher's stone. So how do you make something like that without paying a high price?" Elsa asked.

"The answer to that is simple. The main ingredient for a philosopher's stone... is human life."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"How do you know all this?" Eugene asked.

"I know... because I myself am a philosopher's stone. That's why I haven't aged all this time. I'm immortal." Agdar answered.

Anna clenched her fist.

"Why did you never tell us this in the first place!? And how many other secrets have you been hiding from us all this time!?" Anna asked angrily.

Agdar started to walk away.

"My secrets are mine and mine alone." Agdar responded.

Agdar left and the others stared at the drawing on the map wondering what would come next.

* * *

><p>Lust, Envy, and Gluttony walked toward Father's chair.<p>

"I hope you've brought it." Father said.

Lust tossed the crystal to Father and he caught it with one hand.

"It seems like you had very little trouble getting this. Did things run smoothly?" Father asked.

"Things went fine. Gluttony had q tiny snack on the northern border though." Envy answered.

"I thought I told you not to stop for anything. We ll it can't be helped now. But next time you will do only as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father." The three of them said in unison.

Pride walked in shortly after.

"Is he dead?" Pride asked.

"As a doornail. He did have some last words for you." Lust said.

"Oh? And what exactly did he say?" Pride asked.

"He said you'll always be Near to him." Envy answered.

"That fool. I'm glad he's dead." Pride said back.

Gluttony looked around.

"Father? Where's Greed?" Gluttony asked.

"Greed is doing something for me Gluttony. He should be back shortly." Father answered.

Father looked at Pride.

"I can't thank you enough Pride. You were a big help in this whole scheme and I'm grateful. I'm so... proud of you." Father said.

"Thank you Father." Pride said bowing.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony all scoffed at Father's words. Shortly after Greed came rushing in.

"Well?" Father asked.

"I couldn't do it." Greed said.

Father stood up from his chair and slammed his fist on the armrest.

"You're telling me that you can't go to every other kingdom and see if the crest is carved!? Father asked loudly.

Greed was silent.

Father snapped his fingers and a cable came down from above and wrapped itself around Greed's upper body.

"What are you doing?" Greed asked horrified.

"You failed. It's time for a new host for you Greed." Father answered.

The cable lifted Greed off the ground and a large hole filled with lava appeared from out of the ground. The cable started to come down slowly.

"You'll regret this! You will I promise you!" Greed shouted.

Greed was thrown into the pool and his body was consumed by the flames. Father took a wine glass and held it underneath a tube where a crimson red liquid dripped down. Father held up the wine glass as if he was making a toast.

"I offer a toast my children. I shall drink to The Promised Day. And your undying loyalty." Father said.

Father drank the red liquid and put the glass down on the table with the circle and the four chess-piece-like objects.

* * *

><p>The sun was down and Agdar stood on an inclined piece of land that gave a great view of a vast field. He reached into his body and blood spilled out onto the ground where he stood. The holes he made regenerated and he started to walk back toward Arendelle.<p>

* * *

><p>Underground, in the middle of Corona and the Southern Isles, a humungous figure was scraping at the wall as if he was digging something. It had red eyes that glowed in the darkness.<p>

"Am I done yet? Why do I have to work. It's such a pain. Everything is a pain. I want to stop working. Please Father. Let me stop." The figure pleaded.

There was no answer.

"I guess I'll keep working. It's such a pain. Digging is a pain. Everything is a pain."

**Hey:) Real quick, a massive shout out to those who have reviewed especially to MagicFireTiger. Thanks so much for all your support.**


	18. A New Host

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Pride and Envy faced Arendelle from a small hill.

"Let's go." Pride said.

"Right." Envy responded.

They took off in the direction of Arendelle.

* * *

><p><em>Less than an hour ago...<em>

"Pride!" Father called.

Pride entered and bowed.

"Yes father."

"I need you to take Envy to Arendelle."

"Why?" Pride asked.

"I need you to find me a new host for Greed. Don't bring him to me just tell me his name." Father answered.

"Is there anyone in particular you need?" Pride questioned.

"No. Not in particular. Just... find someone who wants something they don't have."

* * *

><p>Eugene stared out the window of his room. The sky was completely clear. Not a cloud to be seen. He reflected on his past. He remembered the days of being a their and how he kind of missed the adventure that the job brought. He smiled at the memories.<p>

"Are you ok?" Someone asked.

Eugene turned his head and saw Repunzel standing by the door.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that's all." Eugene answered.

Repunzel walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Repunzel asked.

"Where?" Eugene asked.

"Corona. I'm worried about the kingdom. And our parents." Repunzel said.

Eugene's smile faded.

"I don't know Repunzel. You heard what Drago said back then. He destroyed Corona." Eugene said solemnly

Repunzel lifted her head. Her expression turned depressed. From the reflection in the window she saw the door open and Elsa walked in. They both turned to face her.

"Oh. Hi Elsa. I didn't see you come in." Repunzel said.

Elsa smiled.

"Don't lie to me. I know you saw me come in." Elsa said.

Repunzel smiled back.

"Why the sudden visit? Is something wrong?" Eugene asked.

"No. It's the opposite actually. I have a letter for you." Elsa said.

Elsa handed Repunezl a letter with a purple seal with the emblem of the sun on it.

"This is from Corona." Repunzel said to herself.

Repunzel opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Repunzel and Eugene,_

_ This letter is being sent to tell you about some things, but before i get to that How is arendelle? Elsa informed me you were having an amazing time. Please tell eugene the next ship leaving foR croOna Might be delayed for some tIme becauSe of thE weather, but Don't worry. the solstice is still supposed to be a sunny DAY. Please don't forget to write back. your father and i are waiting for you. one last thing. don't forget to have a good view for the solar eclipse on the solstice. _

_ The Queen of Corona_

The lettering within the letter confused Repunzel but she shook that thought and handed Elsa the letter.

"Thank you Elsa." Repunzel said.

"No problem." Elsa said back.

Elsa walked out of the room.

"What was the deal with the grammar in that thing?" Eugene asked.

"I don't think it was a grammar issue Eugene. Repunzel said.

"What else could it be?" Eugene questioned.

"It could be a message of some kind. I just hope Elsa figures it out."Repunzel said.

"Is that why you gave it back to her?"

Repunzel nodded her head. "If anyone can figure out something like that it's her." Repunzel said.

* * *

><p>Elsa set the letter down on her desk, grabbed a pen and started to think.<p>

"The grammar isn't like this for no reason. She's trying to tell us something but what?" Elsa asked herself.

Elsa looked over the letter and her eyes opened wide.

"Could that really be it?" Elsa asked herself. "First it was T, then H," Elsa wrote the words she was saying "Then E, P, R, O, M, I, S, E, D, and then Day." Elsa said out loud.

Elsa circled the capital letters from the words she listed.

"The Promised Day?" Elsa asked herself.

Elsa read the last line.

"The solar eclipse on the summer solstice." Elsa said to herself.

Elsa turned her head and saw the map that Agdar had drawn on. Her eyes opened in realization.

"I have to find father. Right now." Elsa said quietly.

Elsa sprinted out the door to her room leaving the decoded letter behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pride. Who do you think would make a nice host?" Envy asked.<p>

"I would say Eugene. He does have a theif background so it would make sense that he would be greedy." Pride answered.

"Maybe. But things change. So do people."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean people can't change back to the way they used to be."

"You have a point there. But what if we went for someone bigger."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Maybe that Kristoff guy."

"No. Father plans to use him as a fifth sacrifice."

"So he told you?"

Pride nodded his head.

"Why am I surprised. You were his strongest sin. After all." Envy said.

Pride suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Envy asked.

"The ground. It's moving." Pride said.

Envy listened and felt the ground move beneath his feet.

"Is Sloth half way done already. That was fast." Envy said.

"He's not allowed to stop until he digs the tunnels." Pride added.

"That'll be a pain. You know how much he hates working."

Pride and Envy continued walking.

"Pride. I've been thinking." Envy started "What about Eugene?"

Pride gave Envy a questioning look.

"What about him?" Pride asked.

"He has thief background doesn't he? It would make sense he would be greedy." Envy answered.

Envy smiled.

"You know... I heard that before he met Repunzel he was a no good wanted criminal who only cared about himself. I heard he stole the crown of the Princess with no trouble at all." Envy informed.

There was silence after that.

"How do you know so much about him Envy? Were you there?" Pride finally asked.

"No. But I did see posters of him whenever I would go to Corona. They still can't get the nose right on that guy. It's embarrassing." Envy answered.

They stopped at the entrance of the kingdom.

"Come on. Let's find our new Greed." Pride said.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Kristoff stood on the balcony, staring out at the vast kingdom before them. The sky was clear and there were few clouds in the sky.<p>

"Beautiful day. Isn't it?" Eugene asked.

"It sure is." Kristoff answered.

Kristoff remembered a question that he had been wanting to ask Eugene since they him Repunzel got to Arendelle.

"Hey Eugene? What did you before you became a prince?" Kristoff asked.

Eugene smiled slightly.

"I was thief." Eugene answered. "A wanted criminal. So many people wanted my head on their walls it was madness."

"What about now?"

"Now... they look up to me. They don't see me as a thief anymore. Only the Prince of Corona."

Eugene looked at Kristoff.

"What about you Kristoff?" Eugene asked.

Kristoff laughed slightly.

"I was well, am an ice harvester. This whole business with Near has made it difficult to keep up with it though." Kristoff answered honestly.

"Do you miss it?" Eugene asked.

"In a way yes. But there are some parts that I'm glad to get away from for a little while. What about you?"

"I do. I'll admit it. I really do miss my thieving days. I had so much freedom back then. Not to say I don't have freedom now."

"What are you boys up to?" Someone asked.

Repunzel came up behind them.

"Oh nothing. Just talking." Eugene answered.

"I heard you say you miss your thieving days." Repunzel said.

"A little bit." Eugene said back.

Repunzel smiled and started to walk away.

"I was just checking up on you." Repunzel said.

Repunzel walked away out of sight.

"That was odd." Kristoff said.

"Yeah. She doesn't normally do that." Eugene added.

Suddenly, Repunzel came up beside them.

"What happened." She asked.

Kristoff and Eugene stared at her dumbfounded.

"I thought we just saw you leave." Kristoff said.

"I was down in Elsa's office. She said that our mother was coming here. Apparently it's about some important business." Repunzel explained.

"But then how are you in two places at one time?" Eugene asked.

"I was never in two places at one time." Repunzel said.

"But there can't be two of you. So that means..."

Kristoff and Eugene looked at each other.

"That wasn't Repunzel at all." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>The Repunzel Kristoff and Eugene saw walked toward Pride who was standing near a shop.<p>

"Were you right?" Pride asked.

Repunzel changed into Envy.

"I hit the jackpot. We could take advantage of his avarice and turn him into Greed. It's a flawless plan if I do say so myself." Envy said holding his head high. He was obviously proud of himself.

"Don't get overconfident. Remember who we're dealing with here. We have the Snow Queen and her sister to worry about." Pride interrupted.

"Father can deal with them himself." Envy said.

Pride looked up and saw Kristoff and Eugene running toward them.

"Looks like they figured it out." Pride said.

"Aww man. Already? Give me a break." Envy complained.

Eugene and Kristoff stopped in front of Envy and Pride.

"You're going to have to come with us Prince Eugene." Pride said.

"Pride, this isn't what we're supposed to do. We're supposed to give recommendations not actually bring him there." Envy said.

"We can bring him as long as it's a perfect match. From what you described it is. Father won't have a problem with it." Pride said.

"You're dreaming if you think you're gonna be taking me alive." Eugene said.

"We'll see about that." Envy retorted.

Eugene took out a frying pan while Kristoff took out an ice pick. Envy looked at them and bursted out laughing.

"You can't be serious! Pride tell me they're just joking around with those things!." Envy said as he tried to control his laughter.

"They mean business Envy. I told you don't get overconfident." Pride said.

Envy's laughter stopped sharply and he smirked evilly.

"Alright. But they could at least make it a little bit harder for us." Envy said.

"Envy." Pride said angrily.

"I know I know. Don't get overconfident." Envy said putting his hands up innocently.

Envy's expression turned serious. Out of no where Kristoff and Eugene ran forward. Kristoff swung his pick and at Envy's head. Envy blocked with both hands and the broke in half. Envy punched Kristoff straight in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground. Kristoff looked at Envy through the pain of his hurting stomach.

"That's not possible. He's so skinny. There's no way he could break that just by lifting up his hands. Something about these guys isn't right." Kristoff thought.

Kristoff stood up and ran toward Envy. He tried to punch Envy's face. Envy blocked again. He was forced back slightly. He stopped himself and spun around to Kristoff's blind side. He hit Kristoff in the back of the neck which hurt more than Kristoff expected it to. Again, Kristoff fell to his knees. He saw the footmarks Envy had made when he had been pushed back and they dug at least 3 feet into ground.

"What in the world?" Kristoff asked himself.

Kristoff just stared at the deep marks.

"That's impossible. There's no way someone as skinny as him could possibly make marks like that."

Kristoff looked back at Envy.

"What are these guys?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff stood up and faced Envy.

"You're actually still standing. I'm impressed." Envy said.

"Envy let's go." Pride said.

Shadows were holding Eugene who was unconscious above the ground but they were different from before. They had red eyes and teeth instead of just blackness. Envy jumped over to Pride's side. When he landed the ground seemed to shake from underneath them.

"See you in a few days." Envy said.

Envy and Pride were elevated underground. The hole sealed itself soon after. Kristoff stared at the foot marks that were bigger than a giants foot that he heard in legends and stories that his parents would read to him when he was young. Kristoff stood up slowly and started to walk back to the castle as fast as he could.

"I have to warn them."

* * *

><p>Pride and Envy stood in front of Father.<p>

"Who is that? Why did you bring him here?" Father asked.

"This is greed's new host." Envy said.

"I thought I told you just to give me suggestions." Father retorted.

"I know, but he has a thief background. And I heard him say he misses those days. I brought you the right person Father. I'm sure of it." Envy said.

Father was silent.

"I'll give you one chance Envy." Father said.

Father held a red liquid in the shape of a stone in his hand. He walked down toward Eugene.

"Shouldn't we wait until he's awake first?" Pride asked.

Eugene started to regain consciousness. Once he saw where he was he immediately struggled.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked.

Eugene saw Pride and Envy and tried to run away. Envy knocked him face first on the ground and Pride had shadows hold him in the same position.

"What are you going to do to me?" Eugene asked.

"We're going to make you a homunculus." Envy answered.

"How are you gonna do that with just a stone?" Eugene asked.

"The stone is added into the blood stream. If it is able to merge then a new human based homunculus is created. But it's more common for the stone to overpower the subject and kill them." Envy explained.

Faather dropped the liquid into a cut on Eugene's face. Pride released him of his grip and Eugene started to scream in agony.

* * *

><p>Eugene was floating in a blood red color space with millions of souls flying around him. Each one screaming in pain. Suddenly, a red face appeared in front of him laughing furiously.<p>

"Am I really supposed to use this little brat? Oh well. Just hand over your body. I guess I'll just have to make due with it." The face said.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked.

"I'm Greed the avaricious. I want fame, money, fortune everything." Greed answered.

"There's no way I'm handing my body over to someone like you!" Eugene shouted.

"You can't fool me. I know you used to be a thief. Don't you miss those days of freedom where you could do anything you wanted to. The thrill of being able to do what you please. You stole a crown! Hah! I don't know what to say. You're the definition of avarice. So come. Give me your body and you can have those days back again." Greed said.

Eugene stared at Greed angrily.

"Don't you want your freedom again?" Greed asked.

Eugene's expression lightened.

"I'll admit. I do want it back. Badly." Eugene said.

Eugene clenched his fist. "Forgive me Repunzel." He thought.

"Greed, I accept. You can have my body." Eugene said loud and proud.

Greed looked at him confused.

"You can have it. I freely accept you." Eugene said loudly.

"You know people normally reject me." Greed said.

"I want my freedom. And if you can give it to me then I accept all of the consequences."

Greed looked at Eugene intrigued.

"Your avarice is certainly appealing. But let's see if your stomach matches you appetite. Can you handle this?" Greed asked as his voice grew louder.

Greed opened his large sabertooth-like mouth and Eugene was dragged into it.

* * *

><p>A red flow of lightning emitted from Eugene and formed a circle around him. It disappeared and Eugene rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"Ahhh. That feels better."

The voice was completely different than Eugene's original one.

"It worked." Pride said.

"How do you feel Greed?" Father asked.

"I feel great. Thanks for asking." Greed answered.

Greed looked around.

"Where are the others?" Greed asked.

"Sloth would be here slacking off but we had to keep him working. And Lust and Gluttony are headed to Corona to resolve important business matters." Father answered.

Wrath walked in shortly after.

"Hey it's Wrath. Long time no see." Greed said.

"So you gave Greed a new host?" Wrath asked.

"Yes quite a match. You did well Envy." Father complimented.

Envy smiled with pride.

"It's very fitting. So what were you saying about Corona?" Wrath asked.

"The Queen of Corona is coming to Arendelle to speak with Queen Elsa about a certain letter that had to do with The Promised Day. I sent them there because there is going to be a meeting held there about that exact topic." Father said.

"Where's Sloth?" Wrath asked.

"Working. He should be under Arendelle at the moment." Father answered.

"That's exactly where he is. Pride and I heard him from the surface. It sounded like he was having a lot of fun hacking away at the wall." Envy said.

"Greed, Wrath, Pride. Go to Anredelle. And take this with you." Father said.

Father tossed Pride A stone with a symbol on it.

"I recognize this." Pride said.

Pride thought and his eyes opened in realization.

"This is the sealing symbol that Drago used on Elsa. Why are you giving this to me?" Pride asked.

"If she gives you any trouble just clench this in your fist and she'll be useless." Father said.

"I thought the symbol was removed." Pride said.

"Funny thing about magic Pride. It can't be completely destroyed. It carries on in different forms. Since the symbol was inside her, the remnants of it have spread throughout her body and fused into her blood. If you use that stone properly it could kill her." Father explained.

"How did you create this?" Pride asked.

"I had you get those crystals for the soul purpose of creating these stone. I have one for Anna and Repunzel as well." Father said.

Father tossed Eugene a gold crystal and Hans a light blue.

"The blue is for Anna and the gold is for Repunzel." Father said.

"But Repunzel and Anna haven't had the sealing done to them." Wrath pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong. Each time they fought Drago of Wil, every time they were cut a bit of the Dark Hado would merge into their blood stream. I set these stone up so they would react to the Dark Hado and inflict extreme pain within them." Father countered.

Pride, Wrath, and Greed stood in a certain place.

"Wait Pride." Father called.

Pride turned to face Father.

"Take off those gloves. You won't be needing them."

Pride took off the gloves and handed them to Father.

"Now go." Father ordered.

Pride, Wrath and Greed were elevated upward and ended up at the entrance of Arendelle.

"How useless Fire is against the Snow Queen." Father mumbled.

Father burned the gloves to ashes in the palm of his hand. He went over to his table that had the circle drawn onto it. He took a fifth object and placed in the last open circle.

"Prepare yourself... Kristoff."

* * *

><p><em>Undergrounnd Arendelle...<em>

The figure continued to scrape continuously at the wall.

"I'm so tired. Working is such a pain." The figure said.

The figure heard something from above and it stopped scraping at the wall. It sounded like a ship docking.

"I must be under the port. Only a little further. Then I can rest." The figure said.

The figure let out a loud groan and continued digging.

"I hate working. It's such a pain."


	19. The Worthless Insect

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Elsa found Agdar standing at the top of a hill that gave an amazing view of vast ocean. The water sparkled and shimmered as the light of the sun reflected off the water like a mirror reflecting off sunlight. Agdar didn't even bother turning his head.

"Elsa. What are you doing here?" Agdar asked.

Elsa walked over to Agdar's side.

"You've grown up so much. I still remember when you were just a child. Learning to control your powers." Agdar said.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Elsa said.

Elsa clenched her fist.

"I can't forgive you. You tore us apart. As long as I have a single memory of those years my hatred toward you won't fade."

Agdar looked sadly at Elsa.

"I've tried so hard to forget. To forget that we were never torn apart in the first place. And for the time you weren't there... I did. Those memories were swept away by the wind. Until you came back." Elsa said angrily.

Elsa faced her father with eyes filled with fire and rage.

"You have no idea what we've been through because of you."

Elsa's knuckles turned white. Her hands shaking with anger.

Agdar faced the water.

"Have you told her yet Elsa?" Agdar asked.

"Told her what?" Elsa asked. Her eyes still burning with rage.

"Have you told her why?"

Elsa's hands stopped shaking and her grip relaxed. Her fiery look turned to one of sadness. Her mouth opened but she didn't speak.

"If you truly want to forget... then you have to release yourself of this burden you're carrying. You can't hide it forever. Do as you please Elsa, but understand the truth has a way of coming out one way or another." Agdar said.

The emotions inside of Elsa were swirling in all different directions. Like a raging storm that wouldn't cease. She didn't know what to feel. She felt tears welling up inside her. She held them back and tried her hardest to conceal her emotions. After all, it was her father who taught her the phrase "conceal don't feel" in the first place.

"Don't hide your emotions Elsa. You've done that for far too long. Let it go." Agdar said.

Elsa closed her eyes and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can't. I've tried and I can't." Elsa said as she cried.

The King looked at her slightly surprised. Elsa's knees buckled from underneath her and she looked at her hands that were now shaking.

"In my mind I replay that time over and over again. I've tried forget about it but I can't. The thought that I might hurt her again has haunted me ever since. These powers are a curse. I can't keep them in check. My fear overpowers me every time. If I let out my emotions... I could do something I would regret for the rest of my life."

Agdar smiled and faced the water again.

"I've never seen you cry before. How old are you now Elsa?" Agdar asked.

"21." Elsa answered wiping her eyes.

"The last time I saw you cry was when you were eight. The night you struck Anna."

Elsa stood up and smiled. Agdar looked at her as he was clearly confused. He looked forward and saw a ship coming toward them.

"What kind of ship it that?" Agdar asked.

As the ship came closer the sails became more clear. Agdar noticed the emblem of the sun on the front sail.

"Corona? Why are they here?" Agdar asked turning to Elsa.

"Come with me. There's someone I want you to see." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Are we there yet?" Greed complained.<p>

"Quit your whining Greed or your going to make me made." Wrath said.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Get mad?" Greed retorted.

"Why you!" Wrath shouted.

"Enough!" Pride interfered.

Both Greed and Wrath looked at Pride.

"Both of you. Let's just get this over with and leave." Pride said.

"What are we even supposed to do? He didn't really give us any instructions. And what about you guarding the tunnels Pride?" Greed asked.

"I'm supposed to do that after this. And what we're supposed to do is stall for time. The Promised is coming soon. We just have hold off for three days." Pride answered.

"We could do that. Or we could just have Sloth take care of it." Greed suggested.

"Do you remember what his name is? He's Sloth the Indolent. He won't do anything unless he's forced too. Let's just get this over with and be done with it." Pride said.

Greed put his hands behind his head and continued walking. He looked out at the ocean and stopped.

"Hey Pride. Why is there a ship from Corona here?" Greed asked.

Pride stopped to look and sure enough, there was a ship sent by Corona docking at the port of Arendelle.

"It looks bigger than most ships. It might be the arrival of someone important." Pride answered.

Greed thought for a minute.

"Didn't Father say something about the Queen of Corona coming here and that's why he sent Gluttony, and Lust there?" Greed asked.

"You're right he did say that. But either way, we were sent here to stall time for Solth to finish the tunnels. How long is it going to take him anyway?" Wrath asked.

"If I had to guess he would be near the docks but I can't say for sure." Pride said.

Greed looked at the gold crystal in his hand.

"What's with these stones? I don't really get how they work. We just make fists with these things and it'll attack the heart?" Greed asked.

"I've seen it done before. Drago used a similar style against Elsa." Pride said.

Pride felt a light tap on his right leg. He looked down and a white snowman with a thick carrot nose was looking up at him.

"What the?" Pride asked.

Greed and Wrath also turned to the snowman.

"Did you say you know Elsa?" The Snowman asked.

"And what if I do?" Pride asked back.

"She made me. I'm here right now because of her. She's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." The Snowman said.

"Who are you?" Greed asked.

"I'm Olaf. And you're Prince Eugene right?" Olaf asked.

"Oh. You mean the guy I took this body from? Yeah. He checked out. My name is Greed." Greed said.

"This thing is making me mad. Can we kill it and move on already?" Wrath asked impatiently.

Olaf looked up at Wrath and gasped.

"You... I remember you. You tried to kill Elsa and Anna." Olaf said fearfully.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else named Hans. I'm Wrath the Furious. And I don't have time to be wasting time with you!" Wrath shouted.

Wrath pulled out his sword at lightning speed and cut Olaf's head off.

"Finally. Some piece and quiet." Wrath said.

Olaf grabbed his missing head and reattached it onto his body.

"Much better." Olaf said.

"So it can't die. Then we'll just have to take it hostage. Pride said.

Shadows trapped Olaf in a sphere of blackness where nothing could be seen. Olaf stared at the red eyes and white teeth that surrounded him from the inside.

"Hello." Olaf said from inside the sphere.

The teeth snapped at his carrot nose. Olaf shrieked and the teeth smiled.

"We've wasted enough time here. We have work to do." Pride said.

Pride, Wrath and Greed continued toward Arendelle with the dark sphere following close behind them.

* * *

><p>Guards filed out in line as the ship sent from Corona. They each stood symmetrically across from each other. Each holding swords which they held so the tip pointed to the sky. A beautiful women exited the ship. She had a long purple dress, almost identical to the color of Repunzel's but darker. A golden crown was placed gently atop her head. Her bright green eyes shined like stars and her lengthy brown hair reached more than half way down her back. A necklace made of the brightest pearls was around her neck. Repunzel, Elsa and Anna stood side by side. Repunzel smiled widely as Elsa and Anna's mouths both let out a small gasp.<p>

"Whoa." Anna said quietly.

"She's... beautiful." Elsa thought.

Repunzel ran and gave the women a hug. Elsa and Anna looked at each other with the same expression of amazement then looked back at their cousin.

"I'm so glad you're ok." The women said.

"Me too." Repunzel said back.

Repunzel and the women let go of each other and the women stepped forward.

"Queen Elsa. It's an honor to meet you in person. I'm Repunzel's mother the Queen of Corona." The women said.

Elsa smiled.

"The honor is mine." Elsa replied regally.

The Queen of Corona's expression saddened.

"How are you two doing. I heard about the tragedy. Are you two alright?" The Queen asked.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"Is something wrong?" The Queen asked.

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing. Because our father was your brother." Elsa answered.

The Queen's expression saddened.

"I wish he could be here." The Queen said on the verge of tears.

"It can't be." Someone said.

Elsa and Anna turned around and saw Agdar standing wide eyed and mouth open. The Queen looked up at the familiar voice. Her mouth dropped when she saw Agdar.

"Agdar. Is that you?" The Queen asked.

Anna looked at Elsa who was smiling.

"Did you plan this?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa looked at her and smiled.

The two walked toward each other. Both wide eyed. Agdar raised his hand and placed it gently on the Queen's right cheek.

"Rose." Agdar said quietly.

The Queen's eyes filled with tears.

"Agdar."

Rose buried her head in Agdar's chest.

"You're alive." The Queen said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Agdar embraced her gently. Elsa and Anna smiled at the reunion. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves of the ocean, the sound of the wind blowing gently, and the sounds of the Queens sobs. For a brief moment, Elsa thought that her whole family was back together again. That thought was soon shattered by the realization that her mother was dead and her smile faded. Anna looked at Elsa smiling. She saw Elsa's expression and her smile faded as well. Anna opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. The Queen's eyes opened wide and she looked Agdar straight in the eyes.

"If you're alive then does that mean that she's alive too?" The Queen asked.

Agdar frowned.

"No. Idunn... is dead." Agdar said sadly.

The Queen's eyes opened even wider then closed with more tears falling.

"It's ok. I'm still here. It'll be ok." Agdar said gently.

The Queen wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Agdar smiled at her. Anna and Elsa smiled as well so did Repunzel. Anna heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Kristoff gripping his shoulder.

"Kristoff!" Ana shouted as she ran towards him.

"Anna. They took Eugene." Kristoff said weakly.

"They what?" Anna asked.

"Pardon the intrusion. I hope we're not interrupting anything at the moment." Someone said.

Pride, Greed, and Wrath came up behind Kristoff with the black sphere still following close behind them.

"What could be in there?" Repunzel asked herself.

Repunzel noticed Eugene.

"Eugene!" Repunzel shouted.

"Sorry. But that guy sin't available right now. Try again in another hundred years and say hello to Greed the Avaricious." Greed said.

A memory of Greed flashed in Repunzel's mind.

"You're not Greed." Repunzel said back.

"I'm not the same but I'm definitely Greed." He said proudly pointing to himself with his thumb.

"I may be wrong but does this belong to you?" Pride asked.

The sphere opened and Olaf was suspended off the ground by the shadows.

"Hey guys!" Olaf shouted excitedly.

"Put him down!" Anna demanded.

"So you care for this... Snowman? Tell me. Why?" Pride asked.

"He's our friend. We'll protect him." Elsa said back almost mad that Pride had asked the question.

"He's so beneath you yet you still help him. I'll never understand humans." Pride said.

"What do you have against humans?" Rose asked.

"I can gladly explain that in full detail." Someone said.

Father walked up beside Pride, Greed and Wrath. Rose's eyes widened.

"He looks just like you, Agdar." Rose said quietly.

"Just what do you want Dwarf in the Flask?" Agdar asked loudly.

Elsa and Anna both looked at him confused. So did everyone else.

"He's not in a flask? What does he mean? What are you not telling us?" Elsa thought. "What do you know?"

"Why do you not like humans? Is there a reason?" Kristoff asked.

"Humans are of no use to me. If I do not require a use for them I don't care what happens to them. You are all beneath the power of the homunculi. You are all beneath me." Father said.

"You consider us lower lifeforms. You have no regard for us at all. Is that what you're saying? If it is then what you hold against us isn't hatred. You're just evil." Elsa said.

"Not everyone has a purpose in the world. This is something the world does not understand. But I will make them understand. Those with power survive. The waek will perish and die. That is the fate of you humans. That is the fate of humanity. Unless things change that future will remain unaltered. I'm only trying to help this cause." Father explained.

"And you plan to do that by eliminating us "lower lifeforms" that according to you have no purpose on Earth?" Anna asked.

"When you notice an insect on the ground do you stop to consider it a fool?" Father asked.

Elsa drew back at the cruelty of his statement. Agdar clenched his fist and Anna gritted her teeth. Even Olaf put on a surprised expression. Something he hadn't done since the day of the coronation.

"The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation on how I feel towards you humans. You are all small obstacles in the way of a perfect world. The day all come when the five of you will serve your purposes. For that I need you alive and well. You must all remain in peak physical and mental condition. When The Promised Day arrives the gates will open and I will rule the world as a perfect being. As a god." Father said.

"There it is again. That day. What does it mean?" Anna thought.

Olaf was thrown into the air.

"Whoaaaaa!" Olaf shouted.

Repunzel ran and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Nice catch." Olaf complimented.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Rose asked.

Father shot her a look of disgust.

"I would ask who you are but I honestly don't care. You can go ahead and kill her." Father said.

"With pleasure." Greed said.

Greed raised his arm and it turned metal. Repunzel bravely stepped in front of her mother.

"If you want to kill her then you'll have to go through me." Repunzel said.

"But I have no use for her. The fact that you know her doesn't make her any less useful to me." Father said.

"What did you say?" Anna asked angrily.

"Like I said before. I'm not going to be wasting my time on useless fools like her. But I know I've seen you or at least heard of you." Father said to Rose.

Father snapped his fingers.

"That's where I know you from. You were part of the prophecy weren't you? You were one of the warriors that defeat Drago and Pride's apparent father." Father said.

Rose was silent.

"Silence is golden." Father said quietly.

Greed drew closer to the Queen of Corona. Repunzel still stood in front of her. Her courage decreasing by the second as Greed approached her.

"On second thought Greed... Don't kill her yet. I may still have use for her after all." Father said.

Greed put on a disappointed expression. His metal hand returned to human skin.

"If you say so." Greed said.

Greed walked back and stood at the right side of Pride who was standing at the right of Wrath and Father was standing in front of the three of them.

"The Promised Day is fast approaching. I suggest you prepare for the worst. Because if you don't... you'll lose everything you hold so dear to your hearts in the blink of an eye." Father said.

Agdar gritted his teeth.

"Good day." Father said.

A vortex of red lighting spun around them and they disappeared.

"Do you know him?" Rose asked looking at Agdar.

"I have history with him yes." Agdar answered.

"What have you been hiding from us all this time?" Elsa asked.

Agdar sighed. Elsa turned to the Queen of Corona.

"You mentioned The Promised Day in the letter you sent me. How do you know about it?" Elsa asked.

Agdar and Rose looked at each other.

"We'll have to explain this to you all. You must know what the Promised Day really is." Agdar said.

The ground suddenly rumbled beneath them.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna answered.

Come, we have things to talk about." Agdar said.

Agdar led them to the castle.

* * *

><p>The figure continued to scrape at the wall, unaware of the commotion he it was making up above.<p>

"Work. It's such a pain. I just started again and I'm already tired." The figure said.

Suddenly shadows with red eyes and teeth appeared around the figure.

"How are you doing Sloth?" A voice asked.

"I'm so tired." Sloth complained.

"That's too bad. But you can't stop until you've finished the tunnels. Father told me to tell you you're doing well. But hurry up. The Promised Day is coming soon."

"I'll do my best Pride." Sloth said.

"I know you will." Pride said back.

The shadows vanished and the presence of Pride disappeared from the space.

* * *

><p>A man with a small and thin black and red coat stood atop a tree and stared at Arendelle with seriousness. Four long pieces of his hair that had small strips of red stood on end and one long piece curved like a hook and stood on end atop his head. He had deep brown eyes and an extremely light lavender shirt with piece of fabric that was a darker shade of lavender around his waist. His pants went down to his ankles. The fabric of his pants turned a deeper shade of red the farther you went down. At his ankles the fabric turned into red and black clouds, each outlined with the opposite color. There was a pattern of red diamonds that went around his neck. He also had earrings on each ear, each red at the top and gold at the bottom. His expression was straight. He looked impassively at the kingdom.<p>

"Something about this place just doesn't feel right to me but I can't lay my finger on it." The man said.

The started to walk toward the kingdom. Clearly not dressed for the weather but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Well, i guess I'll just have to go and see for myself."

The man laughed at himself, put his hands behind his head and walked gradually toward the kingdom with the sun setting behind him.


	20. He Who Laughs Under The Clouds

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved. Shout out to MagicFireTiger for all your support. Thanks! :)**

Father was playing with another chess piece object in his hand. Twiddling with it like he was bored.

"Pride, what are you doing here?" Father asked.

Pride came out of the shadows.

"I was wondering why you spared the Queen." Pride said.

"The warriors of the prophecy are all excellent candidates for sacrifice but I have someone else in mind beside Kristoff for the fifth." Father said.

Father knocked away the piece that resembled Kristoff and put the one he was holding in its place.

"There is a princess in a kingdom called Dun Broch named Merida. I want you to bring her to Arendelle. Sloth should almost be passed the kingdom. Once he finishes the tunnels there things should run smoothly." Father said.

"_If_ he can finish the tunnels there. Elsa is observant so is Anna. They won't let anything go unnoticed. One wrong move and Sloth will be discovered." Pride said.

"I'm not worried bout Sloth. Despite his size he has perks one being his strength, the other well, you know." Father said.

"Right." Pride said back.

Pride held the stone in his hand.

"We didn't have to use these. Why did you give them to us?"

"They weren't supposed to be used for that moment. They're supposed to be used during The Promised Day. When it really counts. It's not that I don't trust your power. I just needed an extra precaution to make sure we can execute this plan."

Pride stood silently as Father went and picked up the piece he had knocked away.

"Father..."

This caught Father's attention.

"What is it?" Father asked.

"The King you obviously know him but what about the Queen?" Pride asked.

"Well Pride, I met the lovely Rose of Corona after Drago and Near not Pride were without their father. She just doesn't remember me." Father said.

"It was probably a short meeting then." Pride assumed.

"It was. We only caught a glimpse of each other that day. And only had a short conversation."

"What business did you have with her?"

"The meeting wasn't on purpose. I heard there was remnants of the kingdom of Aswrath found in a site on the border of Corona. It turns out that the Queen heard the same thing and was there almost at the same time I was."

"What happened then?" Pride asked.

"I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Many Years Ago...<em>

Father stood in a room where a piece of stone was placed on the wall. It had blue and red dots placed carefully on the outside of some lines that curved suddenly and straight with a picture of a two headed dragon in the center.

"I never thought it would be here of all places. The other half is gone but as long as one still remains the plan is at stake. But of course. You can't figure anything out with just one part. The secret is safe for now." Father said.

Father heard footsteps com in from around the corner. Rose walked in startled that someone else was in the same place.

"What a surprise. The lovely Queen of Corona. How have you been your Highness?" Father asked politely.

Rose stepped back out of fear.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked fearfully.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Rose recognized the man.

"Agdar?" Rose asked.

"You must be thinking of someone else." Father said.

Father looked around.

"Funny. I didn't think royalty ever traveled without escorts. You're a brave one." Father said.

Rose stood her ground.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I'm simply looking at the ruins." Father answered turning around to look at the broken slab.

"Ruins?" Rose asked.

Rose walked up beside Father and looked up at the surprisingly new looking but broken piece of stone.

"Yes. The ruins of the palace of Aswrath. You've heard the story haven't you?"

"Of course. The whole kingdom was destroyed in a single night. No one knows how it happened because there were no survivors."

Rose pointed to the symbol of the two headed dragon.

"What do those symbols mean?"

"I don't know much but I know my fair share." Father said.

Father went and ran his hand over the stone while Rose followed.

"That represents a complete being. A god." Father said.

Something caught Father's eye.

"Funny. The symbol for good is written upside down here."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've done research. I think this means someone is trying to surpass god. Someone is trying to become a perfect being." Father assumed.

"Who could do something like that?" Rose asked.

"I think the answer will come in time. And who knows... It might be someone whom you already know."

* * *

><p>Agdar and Rose prepared toe explain The promises Day to the others. Rose turned her head and saw the circle made on the map.<p>

"That looks oddly familiar." She thought to herself.

Rose turned her head to face everyone else.

"Start talking." Kristoff said.

"Where do we start? How about we start with Aswrath." Agdar said.

Everyone put on confused expressions.

"Aswrath?" Anna asked.

"I know I've heard of it before but I can't put my finger on what it is." Repunzel said.

"Wasn't it the kingdom that was destroyed in a single night?" Elsa guessed.

"Exactly." Agdar answered.

"But how does this connect to The Promised Day?" Kristoff asked.

"Let me explain. You've all obviously heard the story. But what you don't know is the chain of events that caused it to happen. I know, I was there." Agdar said.

"So what happened?" Anna asked.

"Aswrath, was once a peaceful place. But the King wasn't satisfied. He wanted immortality so he turned to the Dwarf in the Flask for answers." Agdar started.

Elsa remembered Agdar calling Father Dwarf in the Flask.

"The guy we saw earlier?" Repunzel said uncertainly.

"Yes. He told the King of Aswrath about the Elixir of Life and how it could be used to give him immortality by creating a philosopher's stone."

"So how did he plan on doing that?" Anna asked.

Agdar turned his head and looked at the map.

"That circle there is the formula used to create a philosopher's stone. He disguised its creation by saying the people had to dig irrigation canals. It took years, but eventually it was finished. A kingdom wide circle. I think Father plans to sacrifice Arendelle and he's hoping that the end result will be a philosopher's stone." Agdar said.

"Didn't he say something about opening The Gate?" Elsa asked.

"The Gate." Agdar said to himself.

"My guess is there are two different circles. One used to create the stone while the other is used to open The Gate." Elsa inferred.

"I remember going to the ruins of Aswrath." Rose started.

Everyone looked at her.

"There was a broken mural there. True some of the pieces were missing but I think it would have looked more or less like this."

Rose took a piece of paper and started to draw. The sketch made had a circle on the outside. Within that circle there was another circle but slightly smaller, within that another circle, and finally, a pentagon and in the center was a two headed dragon. The pentagon and the circle outside of it had suns on all five points and the circle outside that had moons on the five points on the inside pentagon. Above the two headed dragon there was also an unfamiliar word. Rose turned to Agdar.

"Do you know what this means?" Rose asked.

Agdar looked over the drawing.

"The symbol for god is written upside down, and beneath it is the two headed dragon. The symbol for a complete life form. Which means this basically translates toI will strike god to Earth and become a perfect being." Agdar explained.

"Well that's a nice concept." Kristoff said sarcastically.

"It's not a big deal to talk about it but then... there's this. Something I researched but never went into full detail with."

Agdar flipped the paper over and drew another mural which had a picture of a lion swallowing the sun.

"A picture of the lion swallowing the sun. A representation of the philosopher's stone. The stone is made with living humans. So how could a civilization as advanced as Aswrath fall, let alone in a single night. What happened to its citizens? The Dwarf must have buried the evidence. He was the one who destroyed Aswrath.

Elsa's eyes wandered the room. Stopped at the upper right corner.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"No. Everything is fine." Elsa said.

"I think we should go to Aswrath. To see if we can gather information on these mural things." Anna said.

"It sounds like a good idea but we can't all go. Some of us have to stay here and guard the kingdom." Rose said.

"I'll go to Aswrath alone. You all stay here. No objections." Elsa said.

"You can't go out there alone you could be killed and there's no way I'm letting that happen again." Anna said.

"I'll go with Elsa. You stay here Anna. I'll make sure she's safe." Agdar said.

Elsa and Agdar stood.

"We'll come back as soon as we can." Agdar announced. "Stay safe and vigilant. We shouldn't be gone long."

Before Elsa walked out she took one last look at the upper right corner of the room then followed Agdar outside.

"We should all spread out among the kingdom. It'll be easier to cover more ground. We'll all have escorts just in case something goes wrong." Anna said.

They all nodded their heads and headed outside. After the door closed the man jumped down from the upper right corner and landed silently on the ground. He walked over still silently and examined the drawing then flipped it over and examined the other one. He chuckled slightly.

"This is some complex stuff. Too complex for me."

The man laughed at himself.

"If I was taught this I'd be tearing my hair out."The man put the paper down and pulled out a black, metal hand fan that was red as it was closed. The man opened it and it was shaded a deep red at the top and grew brighter as it went down near the bottom. On the fan itself were red and black clouds that were similar to the pattern on his pants. In the middle there was a circle that had a symbol inside it that looked like G's that were squared instead of circular at the top all facing in different directions that were put really close together but left a thin X going diagonally across the symbol reaching no less than half way. He blew air onto himself. He closed the fan and his expression turned more serious.

"So this is what was bothering me about this place. I knew it was big but a whole region? Wow. I really underestimate the world these days."

The man laughed at himself again.

"I better follow them. I don't know my way around this place at all. Let alone the outskirts. But I do remember seeing something like they described. A broken mural." The man thought.

The man remembered coming across the exact same mural and snapped his fingers.

"That's it. I don't remember the way off the top of my head but I can improvise."

The man looked out the window and saw Elsa and Agdar walking in that direction and he smirked.

"Well, I better get a move on."

The man opened the window and jumped out it. He landed on a nearby tree and started to jump gracefully from one to another. The wind blowing in his face made his hair blow back and forth. The sounds of swaying branches gave him a comforting feeling which is something that seethed him.

"I don't know why but I have this big knot in my stomach about this drawing. Whoever has this planned must be extremely clever and powerful. He stopped on a branch that gave a clear view of Elsa and Agdar.

"Do they really stand a chance?"

* * *

><p>Elsa stopped walking and looked around. Agdar noticed and paused in mid stride.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Agdar asked.

Elsa turned her head to face him.

"It must have just be the wind." Elsa said.

They continued walking.

"Where is Aswrath?" Elsa asked.

"It's on the northern border of the Southern Isles." Agdar answered.

Elsa stopped in her tracks.

"Why'd she stop?" The man wondered.

The man got a little closer so he could hear.

"There's nothing to worry about Elsa. Hans isn't there. In fact, King James is pleased that Hans is gone. He thanks you for everything you did." Agdar said.

"So her name's Elsa. Kind of pretty. But who's the big guy?" The man pondered.

Elsa took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'll go." Elsa said.

"You sound reluctant. I won't make you go through it. So why don't we go over it."

Red lightning emitted from under them and stone platform rose up, carrying both Elsa and Agdar. The man stared in shock as it rose higher and higher.

"Whoa. Man. Who is this guy?" The man thought.

The platform flew in the direction of the Southern Isles. The man followed as fast as he could. Jumping from tree to tree.

"How does he do that? It's like he's superhuman or something." The man asked himself out loud.

The man followed the flying platform until they reached a destroyed, ruined area. The platform was set on the ground in front of a broken piece of stone. The man took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and looked at the drawing and compared it to the real life thing. He held it up in front of him and it matched almost exactly.

"She's accurate. And she drew it from memory. That's talent right there." The man thought.

The man laughed at the thought.

"What is this?" Elsa asked walking over to the stone.

"It's the mural with the two headed dragon." Agdar answered. "I'll go look around in another area. Stay here."

Elsa nodded her head and Agdar walked off in another direction. Elsa walked toward the mural and looked up at it. She looked up and noticed clouds start to block the sun.

"If what they said was true the promised day should be in two days but..." Elsa said loud.

The clouds completely blocked the sun. Barely any light was visible.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked out loud.

The sky almost seemed black.

"Looks like a bad storm doesn't it." Someone said.

Elsa turned around and saw Wrath walking toward her.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no reason." Wrath responded.

Wrath took out his sword.

"I'm furious. I want revenge. And now is the perfect time to get it. With my ultimate eye I'll shred you to pieces." Wrath said angrily.

Elsa partially stepped back.

"DIE!" Wrath shouted.

Wrath was faster than Elsa expected. He thrusted his sword forward. Elsa dodged in the nick of time and the two switched positions.

"What's wrong? Afraid to hit back?" Wrath taunted.

Elsa shot a blast of ice and Wrath he blocked with his sword and started to advance. Elsa shot blast after blast and every time it was deflected. Wrath got decently close and swung his sword, cutting Elsa's cheek. Wrath swung again this time Elsa blocked with her hand that was covered in ice. Wrath swung again. This time even closer to hitting Elsa than the last. He swung at her leg and made a deep cut which made Elsa yell in pain. Wrath then gave a strong uppercut that sent Elsa flying onto her back. Elsa land hard and felt like the wind got knocked out of her which made her lose consciousness for a second. When she opened her eyes she saw Wrath towering over her with a sword pointed at her neck. Her heart was racing and she was screaming on the inside.

"This is pathetic. I expected so much more."

Wrath put the tip of his sword at Elsa's chin.

"Somehow this doesn't feel satisfying but who am I to complain. Looks like this is the end for you." Wrath said.

Elsa tried to shoot another blast. Wrath stabbed right through the middle of her hand then did the same to the other.

"Time to end this." Wrath said with an evil look on his face

Wrath lifted his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Just as he was about to bring it down something metal hit him in the neck. The force of impact was so great it sent him flying and he slammed into a tree. Elsa stared at the man surprised. The man looked down at her and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Hey you ok?" The man asked.

Elsa tired to sit up but her body was in too much pain.

"Whoa. Easy. Don't move. I'll end this. You don't have anything to worry about ok. Just stay put." The man said in a father like tone.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked weakly.

The man smiled.

"A friend." He answered.

Wrath stood up rubbing his jaw. He shot the man a look of hatred.

"How dare you! Just who do you think you are denying me my revenge! Just who are you!" Wrath asked shouting.

The man stood up and opened the fan.

"I'm Tenka. AKA he who laughs under the clouds." He answered.

"Well Tenka, get out of my way." Wrath demanded.

"Make me." Tenka retorted.

Elsa stared at Tenk with complete astonishment. Wrath seemed unbeatable yet this man was able to send him flying with one punch. Tenka closed his fan.

"I'll say it once. Get out of my way." Wrath said aggravated.

"And I'll say it twice. Make me."

Wrath growled in fury. Tenka looked back at Elsa.

"Just hang in there ok. This'll be over soon I promise." Tenka reassured.

"Don't get over confident." Wrath said as he ran forward.

Wrath and Tenka ran towards each other. Wrath thrusted his sword forward and Tenka turned his body to the side. He hit his elbow on the back of Wrath's neck then hit the side of it wit his metal fan. Wrath fell to the ground unconscious. Elsa stared in amazement as Tenka came over to her. He knelt down and helped her sit up.

"How're you doing. You ok?" Tenka asked.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"No problem. Anytime." Tenka said.

Tenka saw the wounds on Elsa's hands.

"Let me patch those up for you."

Tenka ripped off two pieces of fabric from his waist sash and wrapped them around Elsa's hands. They quickly turned a deep red color.

"There we go. All patched up. How do you feel?" Tenka asked.

"A little dizzy but other than that I feel fine." Elsa said.

Elsa tried to move her hands then winced from the pain.

"Don't try and move them yet. It'll take a day or two for the pain to subside. But I have to ask, why did you take that guy on alone?" Tenka asked.

Elsa frowned and looked away.

"It's personal." Elsa said.

"Oh come on. Smile already." Tenka said.

Elsa looked back at him and saw his smiling expression.

"How is he so... happy?" Elsa wondered.

"Instead of frowning why don't you try and laugh. It'll do you good one day Elsa. I can promise you that much."

"How do you know my name?" Elsa asked.

"I have a habit of eavesdropping." Tenka said.

He laughed a little after he spoke.

"He really did a number on you. Didn't he. If you don't mind me asking what does he have against you?" Tenka asked.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about." Elsa responded.

"I understand. Everyone has their secrets. Even me." Tenka said.

His cheerful tone changed.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

Tenka looked at her for a second then bursted out laughing.

"Sorry. I think out loud sometimes. Never mind me." Tenka said.

"You're not from around here are you?" Elsa asked.

"What gave it away?" Tenka asked sarcastically.

"Well your clothing is a dead giveaway and the way you act too. And even your name is strange. You're not like anyone else I've ever met around here." Elsa said.

"I don't know if it's a compliment but I'll take it as one." Tenka said.

Tenka looked around.

"Hey who's that man you were with earlier?" Tenka asked.

"He's my father." Elsa responded.

Tenka examined Elsa for a minute.

"Funny. You two don't really seem that much alike. His hair color is a completely different color than yours and his eyes a really deep brown like mine while yours are an ice blue. And by the way those powers are really cool." Tenka said.

Elsa had never had someone actually compliment her powers. It was surprising to her.

"Oh. By the way I stole this from your castle. Here you go." Tenka said handing her the drawings.

"How did you get this?" Elsa asked.

"I also have a habit of sneaking around." Tenka said.

Elsa tried to move her hand but the pain held her back.

"Oh sorry. I'll hold onto it for you." Tenka said.

"Why are you here Tenka?" Elsa asked.

"I felt something bad about this place ever since I got here. It had something to do with him but that's not it." Tenka said looking at Wrath. "The strongest the feeling felt was when I was in your castle. I felt something dark and powerful under me." Tenka said.

Tenka turned his head and saw Agdar in sight. He sprinted over to them worried.

"Elsa!" Agdar shouted.

Agdar ran over to her.

"What happened to you?" Agdar asked.

"It's ok. I'm fine. He saved me." Elsa said looking at Tenka.

"Thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Agdar said.

"Eh. Don't mention it. It's what I do." Tenka replied.

Tenka helped Elsa stand up and handed Agdar the drawings and started to walk away.

"I've gotta go. Nice meeting you. I hope when we meet again the circumstances will be different."

Tenka stopped walking.

"And Elsa... remember to laugh ok."

Elsa smiled at him and Tenka smiled back and continued walking until he disappeared into the horizon. The light overhead started to return.

"Elsa. We have to go." Agdar said.

Elsa nodded her head and the stone platform carried them off back to Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Father sat in his chair staring at nothing. Suddenly, Wrath came sprinting into the room.<p>

"What happened?" Father asked.

"A man. He denied me my revenge. I couldn't beat him. He was so strong. I couldn't even touch him. Not once. I was so close. It infuriates me!" Wrath yelled angrily.

"Calm down Wrath. Tell me what was tho man's name?" Father asked.

"Tenka." Wrath said with fiery eyes.

Father put a hand on his chin.

"Tenka is it? An interesting name." Father said.

"Please. Let me kill him. I must have my revenge." Wrath begged.

"Very well. Go seek out this... Tenka." Father said.

Wrath smiled evilly and ran outside.

"A man stronger than Wrath. I wonder... how strong are you... Tenka?"


	21. Signs of a Counteroffensive

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

Wrath found himself in a forest. Turing his head every which way furiously.

"I know you're here! Show yourself Tenka!" He shouted.

There was no response. Wrath yelled out of rage.

"Ok ok I'm here already. Calm down would ya?" Someone said.

Wrath turned his head sharply and saw Tenka coming out of the shadows of a tree.

"There you are. I want a rematch. Right now." Wrath demanded.

"If you want to get your butt kicked fine by me." Tenka said.

"This time things will be different." Wrath said.

Tenka was suddenly standing right in front of Wrath.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tenka said.

Tenka hit Wrath in the neck with his fan and sent him flying through a could stood up and had a deep scar on the side of his face that was gushing blood. It regenerated and Wrath stood up again.

"So he can regenerate his wounds. Not too troublesome." Tenka said.

Tenka noticed the difference between Wrath's eyes.

"His eye. Could that be his weakness? Oh well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Tenka thought.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." Wrath said sinisterly.

"You talk too much. Where's your bite dog?" Tenka taunted.

Wrath's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He suddenly ran forward at incredible speeds.

"Don't mock me!" Wrath shouted.

Tenka ran toward him. Wrath swung his sword and Tenka swung his fan as they met in the middle. They ended up on opposite sides of each other. Tenka landed on one knee completely balanced while Wrath was standing. Wrath suddenly fell face first onto the cold dirt unconscious. Tenka stood up and looked back at his opponent.

"He doesn't step into his movements. His swordsmanship is absolute crap." Tenka said out loud.

Tenka was about to walk away.

"Wow. I never thought a human could take care of Wrath so easily." Someone said.

Tenka turned around and saw Greed come out from the shadws.

"I thought I sensed someone else. So you saw that whole battle huh?" Tenka asked.

"Every detail. I have to say I'm impressed Tenka. Father has had interest in you ever since you defeated Wrath in the first place." Greed said.

"Is that a compliment?" Tenka asked.

"It's a request. A request to join us."

"And who exactly are you?" Tenka questioned.

"We're known as homunculi. I'm Greed this is Wrath. There are five others. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride and Sloth." Greed said.

Tenka chuckled and turned his back to Greed.

"Sorry. I don't clubs. Especially ones with evil intentions. Find someone else." Tenka said.

Tenka started to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way... Repunzel is worried about Prince Eugene. I suggest you let her know you're ok." Tenka said.

Greed's eyes opened wide and an internal conflict occurred within him.

* * *

><p>"Greed! Hey Greed!" Eugene shouted.<p>

Greed appeared in front of Eugene.

"What?" Greed asked annoyed.

"Let me talk to him. Please." Eugene begged.

Greed bursted out into laughter.

"You really think I'd let you just talk to that guy. Humans really are stupid. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'll give you five minutes." Greed said.

Eugene smiled.

"Thanks." Eugene said.

"Yeah yeah." Greed said back.

* * *

><p>Greed's red eyes turned back to Eugene's original deep brown and he chased after Tenka.<p>

"Tenka!" Eugene shouted.

Tenka looked back and saw Eugene running toward him.

"His voice changed. How did that happen?" Tenka wondered.

Tenka waited for Eugene to catch up.

"Please. You have to take me to Arendelle. I need to see Repunzel. I know the truth." Eugene said.

"Eugene! I never said you could do this!" Greed shouted from inside him.

Tenka looked like he was about to laugh.

"Well ok. If you want me too I'd gladly take you there. In fact I should probably check on Elsa." Tenka said.

"You know her?" Eugene asked.

"Yup. She can explain the details when we get there." Tenka said.

Tenka started to walk in the direction of Arendelle.

"You coming or not?" Tenka asked.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Eugene said running to catch up with Tenka.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Agdar met up with the others who were already at the entrance to the castle. Anna noticed the deep red cloth that covered Elsa's hands. Anna ran over to Elsa who would have fell forward if Anna didn't catch her.<p>

"What happened?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Hans attacked me. I'm lucky it wasn't worse." Elsa said.

Anna looked at Agdar.

"Did you save her?" Anna asked.

Agdar shook his head.

"No. It wasn't me. It was someone else." Agdar answered.

Repunzel ran over to Elsa and carefully took off the cloth and looked at the wound. Repunzel carefully put her hand on top of Elsa's and she winced at the pain.

"Sorry." Repunzel said.

Repunzel's hand glowed golden and the wound started to heal. Repunzel then did the same thing to the other hand.

"If you didn't save her then who did?" Kristoff asked.

"Repunzel!" Someone shouted.

Repunzel looked in the other direction and saw Eugene and another man with him coming toward them. Eugene ran into her arms and embraced her tightly.

"Where have you been?" Repunzel asked.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Eugene said.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry." The man as he approached the group.

"Tenka? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Prince Eugene wanted me to take him to you so here I am." Tenka said.

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you. For saving me. I really appreciate it." Elsa said.

"No problem. And thank you for smiling." Tenka said back.

Tenka's expression turned to one of seriousness and he turned his head to look at the vast ocean from where he was standing.

"That feeling. There's something over there. Across the ocean. It's dark too. That can't be good." Tenka thought.

"Tenka." Agdar started.

Tenka was shaken from his thoughts and turned to face Agdar.

"What's up?" Tenka asked.

"I was just going to ask how you got here." Agdar said.

Tenka put on a pensive expression.

"Well, I remember sensing something so I went to check it out. That led me here. That feeling still remains but now it's over there too. Across the ocean. I think they're connected somehow but I'm not sure. And if anything else, it's probably just something I'm imagining." Tenka answered.

"Isn't DunBroch in that direction?" Anna asked.

"You're right it is. But why are you worried about something all the way over there?" Agdar asked, turning to Tenka.

"Eh don't worry about it. Whatever it is it's probably just something small." Tenka said back.

* * *

><p>The figure scraped against the wall. He smashed it one final time and the wall broke and the two tunnels seemed to connect with each other. The figure smiled widely.<p>

"Tunnels connected. I'm all done working. Does that mean I can rest? Can i Pride?" The figure asked.

"Yes Sloth. You may." Pride answered. "Go ahead and rest. But be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Father looked up from his chair.<p>

"Sloth finished. I was starting to think he wouldn't." Father said.

"Is everything in place?" Pride asked.

"Not quite. We still have the matter of the fifth sacrifice." Father said.

"Merid. I'll retrieve her now." Pride said.

"Wait Pride. I have a better, more suitable candidate." Father said.

"Who would that be?" Pride asked.

Father took Merida's piece off the table.

"He goes by the name of... Tenka."

* * *

><p>Repunzel looked at Eugene's hand and saw the red tattoo. It depicted a dragon eating its own tail.<p>

"Eugene... what's this tattoo for?" Repunzel asked.

"It's some weird name like ororbors or something like that." Eugene answered.

"I think it's pronounced ouroboros." Agdar corrected.

"Right. That's what it was called." Eugene said.

"What does it mean?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not really sure. Then again I'm the wrong person to be asking. I'll get someone who knows what they're talking about." Eugene said.

Eugene's brown eyes turned red.

"Hello again everybody." Greed said.

Everyone drew back at the sudden change.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. That would be against my host's wishes. I'm Greed at your service." Greed said. "You all wanted to know about the ouroboros tattoo right?"

"Yeah." Repunzel said timidly.

"Well, the ouroboros itself means infinity or whole. In theory it means perfect being." Greed said.

"I get it now." Elsa said.

Greed raised an eyebrow.

"Your Father quote on quote wants to be a god so he planted that symbol on you because of that. Are you really going to let him push you around?" Elsa questioned.

Greed bursted out laughing.

"I would never let myself be controlled. My ambitions are far greater than power. It's in my name. Greed the avaricious. I was never loyal to him. I'll tell you one thing before I leave thought. Tomorrow is the Promised Day. Get ready for the worst. All of you." Greed said.

Greed turned his back to them.

"Tell us." Repunzel said.

Greed stopped.

"Tell us about the Promised Day."

Greed turned back around.

"The Promised Day is the period where the gates will open and the perfect being will be formed. You have to stop that from happening. There is a way to counteract the circle. There are notes hidden in the ruins of Aswrath that will explain everything." Greed said.

Greed turned around again.

"See ya." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Notes in the ruins?" Kristoff asked.

"I have them right here." Agdar said, holding up a book that looked like it had been torn apart and put back together several times. It was bonded together by strings that were woven together.

"So what do we do with them?" Repunzel asked.

"I would say let's decode them but it's in a different language." Agdar said.

Tenka took the book from Agdar and started looking through the pages. On some of them were drawings of complex shapes. On others there was just writing.

"What ever this stuff is it's complicated. My guess is it took years of research." Tenka said.

Tenka handed the book back to Agdar and flipped through the pages.

"It's similar to runic. It probably follows the same guidelines. If that's the case then it mentions the word ALU." Agdar said.

"Doesn't that mean gold?" Anna asked.

"It does. And then there's the word for silver. It also mentions god and red." Agdar said.

"Red?" Olaf asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Elsa said.

"Then it mentions god more, then gold and then god again."

"Why does it mention gold so many times?" Kristoff asked.

"Gold is a pure substance right? So is silver. And god himself is pure as well. It would make sense to mention them in the same sentence. Or at least in the same book." Tenka said.

"Greed said these notes would reveal a way to counteract the circle right? Why not see if he's right?" Repunzel suggested.

"You trust him?" Anna asked.

"It may not have been Eugene talking but I do trust him." Repunzel said.

"Then let's go. We've got some codes to crack." Tenka said.

They all headed toward the castle. Elsa tried to walk but stumbled forward. Anna caught her.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. I just forgot about my leg." Elsa said.

Elsa moved the skirt away from the leg Wrath had cut and froze the wound over with a simple wave of her hand.

"I'm ok Anna. Don't worry about me." Elsa said.

Anna smiled and the two of them went to catch up with the others. Agdar set the book down on a table and started to read it.

"What are we supposed to do with this book exactly?" Tenka asked.

"It must have some hidden meaning. Like a truth hidden within a truth or something like that." Repunzel said.

Kristoff sat down by a chess board and started to rearrange the pieces.

"There has to be something. Anything that gives a clue right?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf sat across from him and the two started to play chess. Anna watched Olaf and wondered how he figured out how to play chess when he couldn't even figure out how to say Kristoff's name right when the two first met and he called him Sven.

"Checkmate." Kristoff said.

"Whaaaaaattt!" Olaf said loudly. "Let's play again."

"Ok." Kristoff said.

The two started to reset the pieces again. This gave Anna an idea.

"That's it! Olaf you're genius!" Anna said.

"He is?" Elsa asked.

"I am?" Olaf asked.

"We have to rearrange the pieces. Rearrange the book. What if we physically overlapped the words that have connection to each other." Anna said.

Everyone nodded their heads and Agdar removed the binding of the book and the pages scattered all over the floor. It took a while but eventual they overlapped every page.

"So what do we do now?" Agdar asked.

Elsa examined the page.

"What if we..." Elsa mumbled.

Elsa grabbed a pen and drew lines where the pictures were on each page. When she was done a drawing of the region wide circle was made.

"No way." Anna said.

"But this doesn't help. We already know about this. We spent all that time only to find out something we already know." Kristoff said.

"This can't be it. There has to be something else." Kristoff said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Aaa. AhhhChooo!"

Tenka sneezed and some of the papers went flying.

"Come on. Can't you sneeze into your arm?" Kristoff asked.

"Sorry. I'm not used to tho weather. The sudden climate change is hard." Tenka apologized.

"Great. You can't even tell what side is right side up anymore." Repunzel said.

"That's it. You take a bad situation and you turn it around. We have to put if back together and flip it over." Anna said.

Everyone got right to work. They flipped each paper over and Elsa did the same thing. This time the shape was different. There were five small circles on the lines of a bigger one. Straight lines came from each small circle and formed a pentagon around a circle in the middle.

"You were right. Anna." Agdar said. "This is a reverse of the region wide circle. It's a counteroffensive. This is what Greed was talking about. A way to counter the circle."

"How do we activate it?" Repunzel asked.

"Leave that to me. But the homunculi won't be sitting around. They'll make sure we won't get in their way. We have to survive until tomorrow." Agdar answered.

Agdar stood and headed for the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe."

Agdar walked out the door and it closed shut. Olaf went to look out the window, putting his face right up against the glass as far as his carrot nose would let him. Tenka walked and looked out the window also.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Olaf asked.

"It sure is." Tenka answered.

Tenka closed his eyes. Blckness, red eyes and teeth flashed in his mind. He immediately opened his eyes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"I'm just getting some fresh air." Tenka answered, not bothering to turn his back.

He opened the door and closed it immediately. His eyes were wide and he also pale.

"You feel it don't you?" A voice asked.

Tenka moved his head in all directions.

"The blood lust in the air. The feeling that death is around the corner."

Small black hands crept up Tenka.

"What do you want?" Tenka asked.

"Fifth sacrifice. I don't see it. The man who defeated Wrath. Tell me this is a joke." The voice said

"Was this Wrath a friend of yours?"

"You fought him at the ruins. Do you not remember?"

"I guess so."

The black hands dragged themselves across Tenka's face. One made a thin cut that started to bleed.

"Funny you don't remember fighting Wrath but you remember that?"

Tenka's eyes opened wide.

"That's different." Tenka said.

"I have to go but remember this, fifth sacrifice. I know what you are."

The blackness crept back down and Tenka stood frozen and wide eyed. A sudden surge of pain came through him and he fell to his knees bracing his stomach.

"Crap." Tenka said quietly.

He took a deep breath and stood up and walked back in the door. Elsa noticed the cut on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked

"I... accidentally cut my self. It's not too bad." Tenka said.

Elsa looked at him suspiciously. Tenka went to the window again and thought. The voice's words still hanging in the air. _I know what you are. _

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked pooping up beside him.

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought it all." Tenka answered.

The pain returned and Tenka gripped his sleeves hard. Anna noticed his hands trembling. The pain eased and Tenka relaxed his grip.

"What was that about?" Anna thought.

A loud booming sound shook the ground under their feet.

"What was that?" Tenka asked.

Everyone rushed out the door and out the castle gates and into the kingdom. Hoards of people were running in the other direction. It was like going the wrong way in a flow bad traffic.

"What happened?" Tenka asked a man.

"A big creature is destroying the kingdom." The man answered.

"Where?" Tenka asked urgently.

"Head that way." The man said pointing.

The sprinted off as soon as possible. They all headed toward the direction the man said, and sure enough, a creature at least eight feet tall was walking toward them.

"That thing is huge." Kristoff said.

Elsa waved her hands in a graceful motion and a snow mountain built up and formed Marshmallow. Marshmallow and the creature were about the same height.

"Whoa." Tenka said as he stared at the humungous snowman.

"Pride said I could rest. Work is done. Now more work. It's such a pain." Sloth said.

Marshmallow through a punch that hit Sloth square in the face. Sloth just stood unfazed by the impact. Marshmallow took his hand away and Sloth put his hand on the spot of impact.

"Tickles." Sloth said.

Everyone stared in horror.

"It didn't even flinch." Elsa said.

"This isn't good." Kristoff said.

Marshmallow through another pouch. This time Sloth caught it and threw Marshmallow up into the air. The snowman hit the ground hard. It stood and roared and ice blue spikes stuck out of its being. It ran toward Sloth again roaring as it ran. It through its arm forward at full force. Sloth caught this punch too, as easily as he did the last.

"Why do I still have to work?" Sloth complained.

Sloth punched right through Marshmallow's stomach and the snowman drew backward. Elsa waved her hand and the whole refilled and Marshmallow roared again.

"This'll go on forever." Anna said.

Elsa suddenly dropped to her knees grasping her heart in pain. As a result Marshmallow dropped to one knee weakly. Anna dropped down beside Elsa.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly.

Anna suddenly felt a shooting pain in her heart and put a hand on her own. Repunzel started to rain to their aid when she felt the same thing and dropped to her knees as well.

"What's going on?" Elsa pushed out.

"Looks like Father was right. These stones really do work." Someone said.

Pride, Wrath and Envy appeared Sloth's side.

"This feels so similar." Elsa thought.

She remembered Drago doing the exact same thing.

"This is the same thing but how are they doing it?" She asked herself.

"What is this? What are you doing to us?" Anna asked.

"We're just making sure that you don't get in our way." Enyv said.

Suddenly, Envy got sent flying and hit both Pride and Wrath firing them to let go of their stones. Someone jumped up and grabbed all three of them out of the air.

"So these are what you used. How cowardice. I thought you were better than this, Pride the arrogant." Greed said.

"Greed?" Repunzel asked.

Greed turned his head and Eugene's deep brown eyes made contact with her.

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Eugene said.

Elsa, Anna and Repunzel stood again and Eugene walked over to them.

"You should hold onto these. We wouldn't want Pride getting a hold of them again." Eugene said.

Eugene handed Elsa the stones. One was a dark purple, one was a light blue, and the last was gold.

"You're a traitor Greed." Pride said as he stood up.

Eugene's brown eyes turned to red.

"I have far greater ambitions than just a stone. I'll have it all. I'm Greed." Greed said.

"Know this, do as you wish but we will kill you. Your greed has gotten the better of you before and things didn't end well for you. The same fate awaits you if you betray the homunculi. You're one of us Greed. Those lower life forms are nothing but ants to you. Where's your Pride as a homunculus?" Pride asked.

"It's funny that I'm getting a lecture about Pride from you. Just because your name is Pride doesn't mean you have any." Greed retorted.

"What did you say?" Pride asked, clenching his fists.

"You went so far as to make Drago's friend your vessel. You took the body of a human a lower life form according to you. So don't lecture me about pride." Greed said.

Marshmallow stood and roared.

"You'll regret this traitor." Pride said.

Stone elevated them downward and they disappeared from sight.

The spikes on Marshmallow retracted and he seemed calmer. The snowman seemed disappointed. Elsa walked over to him and out a hand on his snowy leg.

"I failed." Marshmallow said in his deep voice.

"Don't say that. You did great." Elsa said gently.

Elsa waved her hand and Marshmallow broke down into small snowflakes. Elsa waved her hand again and the snowflakes disappeared. The sun was starting to go down which meant The Promised Day would soon be here. Greed walked away from the scene without anyone noticing.

"How long do you think we have?" Kristoff asked.

"A few hours at the least. I hope Agdar is done doing whatever he's doing." Rose answered.

"Let's hope he is. And let's hope the homunculus don't plan on doing anything anytime soon. Or else we're all in big trouble." Anna said.

* * *

><p>Agdar appeared at the steps of DunBroch's castle.<p>

"May I please speak to the King and Queen?" Agdar asked politely.

The guards stepped aside and Agdar walked regally into the castle.

"Fergus? Ellinor?" Agdar called.

Fergus, Ellinor and Merida walked into the hallway and greeted him.

"King Agdar. How are you these days?" Fergus asked in his scottish accent, shaking Agdar's hand.

"I could be better how about you?" Agdar asked back.

"Oh same old same old." Fergus answered.

"What brings you to DunBroch?" Ellinor asked.

I have something that I need you to protect. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course we can." Fergus asked.

"What is it you need us to protect?" Ellinor asked.

"Agdar gave them a piece of paper with a symbol drawn on it.

Place that on in the very back of your castle and guard it with your life. That's all I ask." Agdar said.

"Why is a piece of paper so important?" Fergus asked.

"That "piece of paper" could save the entire region. But if something goes wrong the region could be destroyed. Thank you for your time your Majesties." Agdar said walking out toward the exit of the castle.

Agdar headed toward the ocean. A stone platform lifted him off the ground and he flew away.

"Arendelle is done so that leaves only three left."

Agdar looked at the setting sun.

"I better hurry or it'll be too late."

The stone platform flew faster and headed toward the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p>Kristoff stood on the balcony and gazed out at the setting sun. A vision flashed in his mind. It was hazy but he seemed to remember it well. A man, much taller than a child Kristoff walking away into a sunset just like the one he was looking at.<p>

"Why'd you leave dad? You were all I had. You left me... alone." Kristoff said out loud.

Kristoff didn't notice Anna who was standing by a nearby wall. Her expression one of sadness and slight surprise. Kristoff wiped his eyes to get rid of water that started to form on the corners of his eyes.

"Kristoff." Anna whispered.

Kristoff turned around and walked back into the castle.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

Kristoff smiled at her. Hiding his emotions almost perfectly.

"I'm fine." He answered.

He walked away in the direction he was facing trying to hold back his tears as best he could. Anna looked at his fading figure sadly. Kristoff opened the door to his room and he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Pride, Wrath, and Envy stood before Father.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You lost the stones and Greed betrayed me? And you did nothing about it!?" Father asked enraged.

"Greed attacked us. We'll kill him tomorrow. I promise." Pride said.

Father gripped the arm rest of the chair so hard you could see the white of the bone.

"I'll give you one more chance. But so help me if you fail I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Father yelled.

"Yes Father." The three of them said in chorus.

Father relaxed his grip.

"Prepare yourselves my children. For The Promised Day is upon us." Father said as the full moon lifted into the sky.

**Hope you enjoyed this and Kristoff's past will be my Christmas chapter for you. **


	22. The Cold Past of The Ice Harvester

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved. Small Excerpt from Frozen in this chapter: Reindeers Are Better Than People. This chapter is fully about Kristoff. Not any other character except for his mom and dad. They play a role in this too but it's mostly about Kristoff. Except for a little bit at the end but you'll see. But enough of my stalling and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

Kristoff lay in his bed. Unable to fall asleep. It was at least passed midnight. The light of the moon shined on him and illuminated a half of his face and the other half was left in shadows. He looked to the side and a picture of his family was in a frame on his dresser. He sat up and took the picture and looked at it. His father was a tall man who was heavy muscled with dark hair and dark brown eyes and a dark beard. His mother was almost a polar opposite. She was skinny in the waist, arms and legs. She had long brown hair that went down passed her shoulder blades. She held Kristoff as a baby in her arms. Kristoff stood up and went to his window where he gazed out at the star-filled sky. He looked at the picture and he was taken back years ago. To a night that changed his life forever.

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Arendelle was under siege. Houses were burning, blood was stained on the streets, and soldiers from Arendelle desperately attempted to get the citizens under control. Kristoff's mother and father stayed close together and joined the rest of the Arendelle civilians in a safe location, away from the chaos and confusion.<p>

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry Kristoff. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." His father said.

His mother stood.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"I have to get something. I'll be right back. I promise."

They kissed once and Kristoff's mother ran off into the chaos.

"Where's Mama going? Will she come back?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry Kristoff. You're safe. Don't worry about anything else." His father said.

Kristoff buried his head in his father's chest. An explosion lit up the room and splintered wood flew in the air.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Kristoff asked.

"It doesn't matter Kristoff. It doesn't matter as long as you're safe."

"Papa what's going on?"

"Just don't worry Kristoff. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

The chaos lasted for hours. The sky turned grey because of the smoke and fire. After five long hours Kristoff's mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mama. She should be back by now." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff. It's late. Get some rest." His father said.

"But I won't be able to fall asleep without knowing Mamma's ok." Kristoff said.

"Your mother will be back in the morning. I promise. Now go to sleep." His father said soothingly.

Kristoff rested his head on his father's shoulder and he slept soundly while the sounds of cannons and explosions filled the night sky. Kristoff's mother ran through the kingdom and finally arrived at her doorstep. She went into the flaming house and got a card on her bed and quickly made her way out. She started to run back. She was making decent time when she saw a shadow in front of her that grew bigger and bigger. She looked back and saw a cannon ball heading straight for her. She stared frozen with fear. The ball came at her with amazing speed and velocity, coming closer and closer until...

* * *

><p>Young Kristoff awoke groggily that morning. The sounds of explosions and firing cannonballs unable to be heard. When he cleared his blurry vision his father was nowhere to be found. He stood and looked around. He tried to walk but his legs were still stiff form the way he had slept so he stumbled. That feeling was soon shaken and he sprinted outside. His mouth went agape when he saw the destruction around him.<p>

"What happened here?" Kristoff asked himself.

Kristoff ran back toward the kingdom. Running as fast as his little legs would take him. When he got to the entrance two guards stopped him.

"Whoa kid where ya going?" A guard asked.

"Let me go!" Kristoff demanded as he struggled with all his might.

"Kristoff." Someone said.

Kristoff stopped struggling for a second and looked up.

"Raymon. Do you know where my Papa is?" Kristoff asked.

"Raymon put on a grim expression.

"Let the boy through. He needs to see something."

The two guards let Kristoff pass and he ran to catch up with Raymon.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kristoff asked.

Raymon kept quiet as they turned a corner. They walked straight suddenly, Kristoff stopped. His expression one of fear and horror. He saw his father kneeling beside his mother who was covered in blood.

"I'm so sorry Kristoff. I thought you should see it for yourself." Raymon said.

Kristoff stood frozen at the sight. He didn't want to believe it but the truth was laying right before his eyes. His mother was dead and he knew it full well. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes but they wouldn't fall.

"Kristoff."

Kristoff was shaken from his state of paralysis. He looked up at Ryamon who was holding a note out to him.

"Your mother wanted you to have this." He said.

Kristoff took the note and put it in his pocket. Raymon put his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Kristoff, I think your father wants to be alone for a little while. Come with me." Raymon said.

Kristoff and Raymon walked through the destroyed town where people were starting to rebuild their kingdom. Kristoff stopped and opened the note it read:

_My Little Kristoff,_

_You will have to live without me from now on._

_It will hurt for a little while but I know you can survive._

_After all, your big and strong like your dad._

_But, you've always wanted a pet._

_So I have a present for you._

_The first half of it is on your bed. Then go to the family stables._

_There's something waiting for you there._

_Stay strong Kristoff_

_And Mama loves you._

Kristoff held the note close to his chest.

"Kristoff! Come on!" Raymon called.

Kristoff ran, putting the note in his pocket. After a half an hour the citizens were allowed to return to their homes. Kristoff ran up to his room and found a grey animal skin coat. He smiled widely and put it on. He suddenly heard a loud sound coming from the first floor. He peered his head around the corner and saw chairs, pillows, all kinds of objects being thrown across the hall. The sudden barrage stopped and he heard sounds that sounded like crying. His father suddenly walked out the door. Kirstoff walked out too and saw his father getting farther and farther away. He only stopped to look back once then continued. Kristoff frowned until he remembered the second half of his present. He sprinted to the stables and found a reindeer, a sled, and a lute set up perfectly. He noticed the reindeer had a tag on it. The reindeer pounced on him.

"Whoa boy." Kristoff said.

Kristoff held the tag so he could read the writing.

_I hope you like your gift Kristoff._

His name is Sven.

Unless you want to call him something else.

Just a little side note he likes carrots.

A lot.

Take care of him Kristoff.

And...

You've always wanted a lute.

Well, now you have one.

Custom made too.

Well Kristoff...

Stay strong and take care of Sven.

I know you'll be fine.

I love you son.

Mama

Kristoff smiled. He felt something in his left pocket. He reached into it and pulled out a fresh carrot.

"Open up Sven." Kristoff said.

Sven devoured the carrot.

"Ah ah ah ah. Share." Kristoff said.

Sven popped some of the carrot out of his mouth. Kristoff grabbed it, ignoring the reindeer saliva and bit into it. Kristoff grabbed the lute and Sven sat crossed legged and tongue out. Kristoff assumed that Sven wanted him to play something. So he did.

_Reindeers are better than people. Sven don't you think that's true?_

Kristoff sang. Next he imitated Sven talking.

_Yeah people will beat you and curse you and chat you. Evryone of em's bad except you. _

Sven bursted out laughing. So did Kristoff. Kristoff hugged Sven and started to scratch his stomach which made Sven wobble like crazy on the ground. Sven started to lick Kristoff's face relentlessly.

"Ok ok. Stop it Sven." Kristoff said.

Sven did as Kristoff told him and looked straight at him. This time when Kristoff looked at Sven, he saw his mother's eyes and suddenly started to cry. Sven's happy expression saddened and he went over to Kristoff and tried to comfort him. Sven's soft fur on Kristoff's back soothed him a little.

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff said through his sobbing.

Kristoff wiped his eyes and stood.

"Come on Sven. Let's go home." Kristoff said with his head down.

Kristoff hooked Sven up to the sled and grabbed the lute and the two of them returned to Kristoff's home. Kristoff went up to his room with Sven following close behind him. He jumped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder where Papa went? I bet he'll be back." Kristoff said.

Kristoff and Sven stayed together day after day. Playing, singing, eating carrots. as life went on Kristoff still waited for this father to return. Almost three years had passed since his mother's death and his father hadn't returned. Kristoff now had a job as an ice harvester. Even thought he was still young. He had nothing better to do now that both his parents were gone. After a full day of work, even thought he only cut one piece of ice, Kristoff went to his stables where he now slept and lived with Sven. His reindeer that had stuck with him ever since he had gotten him as a present. About a year later, Kristoff was coming back from "work" one night, Sven holding a lantern in his mouth, when two horses passed by leaving a trail of ice behind one of them.

"Ice?" Kristoff asked himself.

Kristoff got on Sven and they followed the trail.

"Faster Sven." Kristoff said quietly.

Kristoff and Sven ducked behind a rock. Sven started to come out of their cover.

"Sven." Kristoff whispered.

Kristoff motioned Sven to come back to him, and the obedient reindeer did as he was told. They quietly made their way forward through circular rocks and watched from behind cover.

"Please help. It's my daughter." A tall man said.

There was a tall man and a women all dressed in fancy clothing Kristoff knew he could never afford. The women held an unconscious little girl in her arms and another girl with platinum blonde hair, that almost looked white, stood at the man's side. The rocks around them started to shake and they suddenly started to roll downward and circled themselves around the family. Arms and legs pooped out of the circular shapes.

"It's the King." A rock said.

"Trolls?" Kristoff asked.

A troll pooped up in front of them.

"Shush. i'm trying to listen." The troll said pulling both Kristoff's and Sven's heads closer to hers.

Sven licked the trolls face.

"Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." The troll said.

An older troll approached the royal family.

"Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" The troll asked the girl with the platinum hair.

"Uh born. And they're getting stronger." The King answered.

The troll motioned the Queen to bring the unconscious girl closer. The older troll put a hand on her forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but, the head can be persuaded." The troll said.

"Do what you must."The King said.

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry. I leave the fun."

As he spoke the troll showed a miniature slide-show that showed the two girls having fun together. That slide-show turned into a purple orb in the trolls hand and he placed his hand on the girl's forehead again and the orb vanished.

"She will be ok." The troll said.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" The girl asked.

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." The troll said.

The troll waved his hands and a light blue projection appeared in the sky.

"Whoa." Kristoff said in awe.

"Grand Pabbie is amazing isn't he?" The troll asked.

"Yeah." Kristoff.

"I'm Bulda. How about you cutie. What's your name?" Bulda asked.

"I'm Kristoff. And this is my reindeer Sven." Kristoff said.

"Well Kristoff, now that you're part of our family I'll take you to meet Grand Pabbie." Bulda said.

The royal family had left and the light blue projection had faded long ago. Bulda led Kristoff and Sven down to where Pabbie was standing.

"Grand Pabbie! I have boy here for you!" Build shouted.

Grand Pabbie turned his head and greeted Kristoff.

"Hello young one. What are you doing out here all alone?" Pabbie asked.

"Well, my mother died and my father left years ago. All I have is Sven. No one else." Kristoff said.

"I'm so sorry." Pabbie said sympathetically.

"Can we keep him Pabbie?" Bulda asked.

Pabbie's face lit up.

"Of course we can! Kristoff, how would you like to be a part of our family?" Pabbie offered motioning to all the trolls around them.

Kristoff smiled.

"Thank you so much Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

Kristoff got down on his knees and gave grand Pabbie a hug.

"Of course my boy. Now go back and get some rest. Come visit." Pabbie said.

Kristoff smiled and he and Sven walked back to Arendelle. Kristoff flopped down on the hay on the stables with a wide smile on his face.

"I have a family again." Kristoff said.

Kristoff got a carrot out of a bag and held it out toward Sven.

"Well Sven, we have a family again." Kristoff said.

Sven took a bite of the carrot and Kristoff bit into it after. He swallowed and drifted off to sleep knowing that he had a real family again.

* * *

><p>Kristoff stared at the picture frame with the light of the moon shining on his face. He set the picture frame down back on his dresser and went back over to the window. He opened the door to his room quietly and closed it without a sound. He made his way out of the castle and walked toward the valley of the living rock. He stood in the middle of the large circle.<p>

"Pabbie!" He called. "Pabbie! It's me Kristoff!"

A rock came rolling toward him and Pabbie pooped out of the ball shape.

"Kristoff. What are you doing here?" Pabbie asked.

"I came to visit. Just like you wanted." Kristoff said.

Pabbie smiled.

"Reflective today are we?" Pabbie asked.

"I guess you could say that." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff,I remember the day you came to us. It was one of the best days of my life. Normally when people see talking trolls they tend to scream and run away. But you were different. You accepted us for who we were. I thank you for that." Pabbie said.

"Well I have a family now. It's thanks to you. Even if you weren't my family I would still tray you the same way. it's who I am." Pabbie said.

Pabbie smiled.

"Anna is lucky to have you. You're so compassionate and kind." Pabbie said.

"I was alone for most of my life. I'm happy there was change. Otherwise I probably would have been miserable." Kirstoff said.

"No one is alone Kristoff. Even when you think you are you're not. You have friends now that will stand by your side until the end of your life." Pabbie said.

There was silence for a while.

"Pabbie. After tomorrow I might never see you again." Kristoff said.

Pabbie frowned.

"So that's why you came here. To say goodbye." Pabbie said.

Kristoff nodded his head. he got down on his knees and gave Pabbie a long hug.

"Goodbye Kristoff. Stay alive." Pabbie said.

They let go of each other and Kristoff stood and started to walk back to Arendelle. When he approached the gate everyone was waiting for him. They were all standing, fully dressed and ready to face whatever lie ahead of them.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kristoff answered.

They all faced the sky as the sun started to lift into the sky.

* * *

><p>Father was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. Light shined and forced his eyes open. All six homunculi were standing in front of him.<p>

"It's time." Father said.

Father stood

"The Promised Day is here."

* * *

><p>Agdar was walking through Wesselton. There was a lot of talk there. People obviously weren't very good at keeping their mouths shut.<p>

"That's King Agdar of Arendelle." Someone said.

"What is he doing here?" Another asked.

"He looks serious." Said someone else.

Light went onto his back and he stopped walking. He looked back and saw the rising sun.

"The Promised Day..."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know I already said this at the top but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this special Kristoff chapter. I completely made up his past the night before so if it's similar to something else sorry about that. Anyway thanks for reading and again Merry Christmas! **


	23. The Race Against Time

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"Envy, bring however many sacrifices you can to me at once. We shall waste no time." Father said.

Envy immediately went to the surface.

"Pride and Gluttony I need you to bring Tenka as well. He needs to open the portal."

Pride and Gluttony went to the surface.

"Wrath go find Greed he might be trouble if we let him wander free."

Wrath went as well.

"Lust and Sloth, go find Agdar. He's away from Arendelle heading for The Southern Isles. I want you to find out what he's doing and if it's anything that will ruin The Promised day then stop him." Father ordered.

All the homunculi were out of sight and left father alone in his chair.

"It has begun."

* * *

><p>The stone platform set Agdar down on the main entrance to The Southern Isles. As he entered two guards stopped him.<p>

"Please let me through. I must speak with your King." Agdar said.

"You're Agdar of Arendelle right? What are you doing all the way out here?" A guard asked.

"That's for me to know and for you not to know. Now please let me through." Agdar said this time a slight bit more forceful.

The guards let him through. Suddenly, Lust and Sloth appeared at the entrance. Agdar turned to face them.

"Seriously. How do you keep doing that? You just somehow appear wherever we are." Agdar said.

"There are thousands of tunnels that connect the region. We could pop up anywhere. You're actually standing near one right now. Anyone can access them The real trouble is figuring out which tunnels go where. It would take years to actually figure your way around but that's the bright side with living forever and not having to eat or drink." Lust said.

"Hey! You two! Leave at once!" The other guard demanded.

"Of course we'll leave... just kidding." Lust said

Lust through his hand forward and his pointer and middle fingers stretched and went straight through the heart of the two guards who soon fell to the ground dead.

"Humans. They're so gullible." Lust said.

"What do you want?" Agdar asked.

"Well that all depends on what you're doing. If you're doing anything that will effect The Promised Day then we'll just have to take your philosopher's stone and kill you. If not then we'll just leave you alone." Lust said.

"Then no. What I'm doing has nothing to do with The Promised Day." Agdar said.

"Liar!" Lust shouted.

Lust's fingers stretched and aimed straight for Agdar. Agdar jumped out of the way and Lust's fingers smashed into the ground.

"You're quick for an old man aren't you?" Lust said.

Agdar kept a serious look. He suddenly felt something zoom by him. He was suddenly sent flying and slammed into the ground.

"What was that?" He thought.

Agdar turned his head and saw Sloth in a different place than he was.

"Impossible. How could someone of his size move like that?" Agdar asked himself.

"Your thought is right. I'm the fastest of all the homunculi." Sloth said.

Agdar stood up.

"He may be fast. But he can't control his movements." Agdar thought.

Agdar noticed the ouroboros tattoo on Lust's heart.

"That must be where the philosopher's stone is. If I could get it." Agdar thought.

Suddenly, Lust was engulfed in flames and he screamed in agony.

"What in the world is going on?" Agdar asked himself.

"Lust?" Sloth asked.

The flames ceased and Lust was burnt from head to toe. He looked straight ahead with eyes filled with rage.

"Impossible. I thought Pride killed you." Lust said.

"To hell with Pride. A familiar voice said.

Agdar's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"It can't be." Agdar said quietly.

Agdar turned his head and Drago walked toward them slowly holding his right hand in a snapping position.

"You die here homunculus." Drago said.

"You're all bark and no bite." Lust said.

Drago snapped his fingers again and the flames engulfed Lust and he screamed again. The flames died down and Lust's right arm dissolved into ashes but reformed seconds later.

"Really? I'd like to hear you say that over your screams of pain." Drago said.

Drago snapped his fingers again and flames made Lust scream in anguish. Sloth ran toward Drago in an attempt to intervene until spikes made of dirt came up out of the ground and stopped Sloth in his tracks.

"I don''t think so." Agdar said.

"Ow. It hurts." Sloth said.

Sloth struggled to break free while Lust continued to scream in agony.

"Please Drago, stop." Lust begged.

"I don't think so. You haven't suffered enough yet." Drago answered.

Drago snapped his fingers again and the sky erupted with screams of pain. The flames ceased and Lust started to dissolve into ash.

"Don't think you've won yet. Father is more powerful than all of you combined. You stand no chance against him." Lust said weakly.

Drago snapped his fingers one final time and Lust's body dissolved. All that was left was a red stone that soon broke and turned to dust.

"I thought you were dead." Agdar said.

"I thought the same about you." Drago responded.

"How did you survive? I thought the Dark Hado was taken from you."

"It was. But I have crystals that hold essence of the Dark Hado. I just put one into myself and I survived. However the power has to return to me before I can use it. So I'm stuck with this fire for now."

Sloth broke free of the spikes and his wounds reformed.

"It's such a pain. I make you pay for that." Sloth said.

"Drago, go to Arenelle. They need your help more than I do." Agdar said.

"You'll be fine on your own then?" Drago asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. Now go. Hurry."

Drago disappeared and left Agdar to face Sloth alone.

"Where'd he go?" Sloth asked.

"I think you have more important things to worry about." Agdar said.

* * *

><p>Envy stood in front of Elsa and the others.<p>

"Where's big brother? I thought he'd be here." Envy said to Rose.

"He sadly couldn't be with us right now." Elsa answered.

"Oh well. I guess three out of five will have to do." Envy said.

"Whoa Envy. Save some for Gluttony. He seems hungrier than usual today." Someone said.

Pride and Gluttony walked up beside Envy.

"Why are you here? I thought this was my job." Envy said.

"We were sent here for the fifth." Pride answered.

"And who would that be?" Envy asked.

"The one holding the fan." Pride answered.

Tenka adjusted his footing.

"Then we have four. Sloth and Lust are getting the fifth and it's only three in the morning. We're making better time than usual." Envy said.

"So Envy, why don't you go ahead and show us who you really are." Pride said.

"Why that's a great idea Pride. I think I will show my true colors." Envy said.

Envy turned to the group facing him and smirked wickedly.

"I'm gonna show you guys something cool before you die." Envy said.

Red lighting emitted from Envy's black. He started to grow and his skin started to take a green color. Elsa and the others looked up at the still growing figure. It looked like a gigantic dog that stood on four legs. All around its skin there were faces that all screamed in agony and pain. Everyone stared upward in horror. The overall size of the figure was scary enough but it was the human like figures that had eyes as black as the abyss that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"What in the-" Anna said quietly.

Envy stood as his shadow devoured everyone underneath them. Envy's voice was different. It was deeper than before.

"This is the true me. What do you think?" Envy asked.

"That thing is huge. How are we supposed to fight that?" Kristoff asked.

"I-I don't know." Elsa answered with a shaky voice.

Envy lifted one of his gigantic feet and stepped where the group was packed together.

"Incoming!" Repunzel shouted.

Everyone jumped out of the way just as Envy's foot connected with the ground and left an enormous imprint on the ground in the shape of his foot. Elsa shot a blast of ice that hit Envy directly. He didn't even seem fazed by it

"It tickles." Envy said.

Elsa stepped back as she stared upward at the enormous beast.

"Elsa behind you!" Anna shouted.

Elsa quickly turned her head and saw Gluttony up in the air. Tenka jumped up and sent him flying with a single hit from his fan. He landed perfectly on his feet.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

"No problem. Watch out!" Tenka shouted.

Elsa turned her head back to face Envy and jumped out of the way in time to avoid collision with Envy's monstrous foot.

"Just stand still you annoying human!" Envy shouted angrily.

Envy's eyes suddenly bursted into flame. He roared in agony as the flames disappeared. With blurry vision, Envy stared in rage as a cloaked figure walked toward the group.

"Impossible." Pride said.

"It's quite possible." Drago answered.

Drago snapped his fingers again and all three homunculi were engulfed in flames.

"Drago? But how?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain later." Drago said.

"Damn you." Pride said.

Pride diverted his eyes to Gluttony.

"It looks like we'll have to get rid of some dead weight." Pride said to himself.

Shadows approached Gluttony silently. They suddenly lifted Gluttony up into the air.

"P-Pride. Wha-what are you doing?" Gluttony asked with fear.

A black mouth opened up and put Gluttony in-between the razor sharp and saw-like teeth. The teeth closed down on Gluttony and separated Gluttony's upper body from his lower. The lower half of Gluttony dissolved into ashes and flew away with the wind that carried it off into the sky. Shadows then lifted Gluttony's upper half back into the air and the pari of teeth came down on his head. Piercing the spot on his tongue that had the ouroboros tattoo. Gluttony's upper half dissolved and soon, there was nothing left of him at all. Everyone looked at Pride with stunned expressions.

"Why did he-" Anna started.

"Envy finish this. I'm going back to Father." Pride said.

Pride was elevated downward and left Envy on the surface.

"Looks like it's just me. I didn't need him anyway." Envy said.

Drago stepped forward.

"I think you'll be regretting that he ever left you in the first place." Drago said.

"What makes you think _you _can defeat _me_?" Envy questioned.

"I said to myself that I would avenge Wil. That I would tear down anyone or anything that got in my way. And now, Envy, since you're in my way... I'll start with you."

Drago snapped his fingers and Envy was engulfed in flames. He screamed and his size started to decrease. Envy's voice started to changes as he shrunk. Drago repeatedly snapped his fingers which continued Envy's symphony of screams. Elsa saw the hatred in Drago's eyes. Envy eventually returned to his normal size. Burns covered his entire body. Despite this, Drago continued his assault.

"Drago stop!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Drago seemed to have snapped out of a trance.

"Why did you stop me?" Drago asked aggravatedly.

"Look at him. He's had enough." Elsa said.

Envy's body started to dissolve into ash. After Envy's body dissolved a small green, insect-like creature appeared on the ground. Drago walked toward it and picked it up in his hand. His grip was tight and the creature was squealing.

"You're so ugly." Drago said with hatred and disgust. "But I guess it makes sense. It's in your name. Jealousy is an ugly thing." Drago said.

Drago raised his other hand and put it in a snapping position.

"Drago no!" Anna shouted.

"Yes. Listen to them. Don't kill me." The creature begged.

"Who are you to beg for mercy!? After the pain and suffering you've caused us you're the last person to be begging. Not that you're even a person at all." Drago said angrily.

"That's enough!" Elsa said as she took the creature from Drago's grasp.

"Give that thing back to me Elsa. It needs to learn the true meaning of pain." Drago said.

"Revenge isn't the way to solve things." Kristoff said. "Just calm down."

Anna stared at Envy with sadness., so did Repunzel and Rose. Elsa's expression turned to one of sadness as well. Soon, everyone had sad expressions. Envy just stared at them.

"What are you all sad about? Are you all morons? Have you all forgotten what you've all been through because of each other? Some nice flowery, warm words. You make me sick to my stomach. Are you humans always such pathetic worms? Why can't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to. Anna have you forgotten? Your friend Drago here was about to kill you and your sister. And what's more, wasn't he the one who killed your parents too? And as for you, have you completely forgotten your hatred for the fulfillers of the prophecy? You'll never get another chance just fight each other already! This is the perfect time. The ultimate opportunity. Hate and weep. Kill and be killed fight each other. Grovel in the dirt. How could you fools hope to team up? Your all far beyond the point of making up. Right Elsa?, Anna?, Drago?, Kristoff?, Repunzel?, Rose?, Tenka?"

Envy looked around. Everyone was completely silent.

"Now I see." Elsa started.

Envy looked at her wide eyed.

"You're jealous. jealous of humans aren't you."

Envy just stared into Elsa's ice blue eyes.

"We humans, according to you were supposed to be nothing when compared to homunculi. And yet, when we're beaten down, when we stray and fall, we face the challenge again and again. Our loved ones are always there to pick us back up. And you're jealous. You envy us because of that." Elsa said.

Envy's expresión turned angry and he started to squirm in Elsa's grasp.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing. Hold on a second."

Envy bit Elsa's finger.

"Ow!" Elsa shouted.

Envy fell onto the stone pavement and struggled to gel his little self back up.

"Humiliated by humans. Those lower life forms. And what's worse, out of all the scum out there it just had to be you. Didn't it Snow Queen?" Envy said weakly.

Envy started to cry and everyone looked surprised.

"I was humiliated. Me. Envy. Jealous of you? Of you humans!?" Envy said in his high pitched voice.

Everyone just stared in surprise.

"I'm a homunculus. How could this stupid girl see through me?" Envy asked out loud through his sobbing.

Envy sat himself up and reached into his mouth.

"Let's see how this little alliance of yours holds up. And I hope for your sake it does." Envy said.

Something started to come out of Envy's mouth. A red stone. It suddenly exploded and Envy started to breakdown from the tail up.

"Goodbye." Envy said weakly.

Envy's body completely dissolved into ash and there was silence once again.

"So what do we do now?" Tenka asked.

"We go to the source. It's the only way to prevent whatever Father wants to happen from happening." Drago said.

Drago tapped the ground with his foot and a stone circle stood out.

"Where will this take us?" Elsa asked.

"Somewhere close to where Father is. We have to stall until Agdar is finished." Drago answered.

Drago looked up at the sky and saw the sun almost fully up.

"And we don't have much time." Drago said quietly.

Everyone stepped on the platform and it elevated downward. It seemed like time was flying by because the sun seemed to be losing its light. The citizens of Arendelle looked up and saw the moon start to overlap the sun.

* * *

><p>Wrath wandered the woods with his sword out of its scabbard.<p>

"Where are you Greed! Show yourself!" Wrath shouted.

"What do you want Wrath?" Greed asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Father wants you dead. So do I." Wrath answered.

"Does he? Well he can think again because you'll never defeat me." Greed said.

"We'll see about that!"

Wrath ran forward and swung his sword downward. It hit Greed's shoulder then the blade broke. Wrath jumped back and looked at the broken blade.

"What?"

Wrath looked at the tear in Greed's clothing and saw that was was underneath wasn't skin it was some kind of metal.

"So that's your ultimate shield. Impressive." Wrath said.

"It is. But I can't say the same for your ultimate eye." Greed said.

Wrath stared at Greed with unadulterated loathing. He threw his broken sword to the side and took out another one from another scabbard on his left side.

"You'll pay for that insult you traitor." Wrath said.

"Traitor? I never betrayed Father. I just have greater ambitions is all." Greed corrected.

"You're making me more angry by the second! I can't stand you! Everything about you is just aggravating!" Wrath shouted.

"Then I'm guessing you want to kill me?" Greed said.

"You're damn right I do!"

Warth and Greed ran toward each other. Greed ran so his arm touched the ground. Wrath thrusted his sword forward but Greed simply turned his body sideways and dodged the attack. Greed stopped sharply then ran in a different direction.

"What is he doing?" Wrath thought.

Greed ran in a different direction again. Soon he ended up back where he started the fight then he ran the opposite way he ran the first time.

"I don't know what you're doing greed but it's kind of stupid." Wrath said.

Greed stopped running mindlessly and ran toward Wrath and started to throw a barrage of punches.

"Stupid? I think your the one who's stupid Wrath." Greed retorted.

Greed jumped at least ten feet back.

"I don't know what you think you did but-"

Wrath looked down and was shocked to find that he was in the center of a star with a dot and a crescent moon in the center.

"Symbol for platinum. See ya Wrath. Nice knowing ya." Greed said.

Greed put his hands on the ground and the circle lit up and started to glow red. Lightning struck Wrath from all directions. The light of the glowing circle dimmed and Wrath started to dissolve. A red stone came out of his eye and it exploded and the remnants dissolved.

"Well that was easy." Greed said.

Greed looked up at the sky.

"There's not much time left." Greed said.

Greed tapped his foot on the ground twice and he was elevated downward.

"I guess there's no turning back now huh Eugene?" Greed said.

"You're right. There is no turning back. I just hope that everyone's ok." Eugene said in a depressed tone.

"I wouldn't be so down if I were you. I bet they're fine."

"I hope you're right Greed." Eugene said looking up.

The light up above faded the lower he got. Soon, there was no light at all and Eugene was consumed by shadows.

* * *

><p>Sloth's body dissolved into ash and his philosopher's stone exploded and Agdar was left on one knee breathing hard.<p>

"For someone so big he's so fast." Agdar said out loud.

Agdar tried to stand but his legs gave up on him and he just fell to the ground.

"King Agdar!" Someone shouted.

Agdar looked up and saw three guards running toward him.

"We'll notify King Topher of your arrival. You two, bring him to the castle immediately." One of the guards said.

The guard ran off to the castle while the other two held Agdar to stand and helped him walk to the castle. Waiting for them at the gate was King Topher and two other young men by his side.

"King Agdar?" Topher said questioningly.

Topher looked at Agdar suspiciously then looked at his guards.

"Get him into the castle at once. Put him by the fire place. I will meet you there shortly." Topher said.

Topher turned sharply and his long blue cape followed behind him. The two young men followed the king and the guards followed their orders and put Agdar by the fire place with a chair right across from him. Topher came in soon after with the two men still following him.

"King Agdar, thses are my two eldest sons." Topher started.

He motioned to his right.

"This is my oldest Cloves."

Cloves bowed and Topher motioned to his left.

"And this is my second eldest River."

River bowed and they both raised their heads.

"Leave us." Topher demanded.

"Yes father." They responded in unison.

The two young men left the room and closed the door behind them. Topher sat down in the chair across from Agdar.

"I want an explanation Agdar. I heard you were dead. It' been years since your funeral yet you're here in front of me. How is that possible?" Topher questioned.

"I can't explain. But I came here for a reason it's urgent." Agdar said.

Topher stood and went to the window.

"Sorry old friend. You must give me something in return if you want something from me." Topher said.

"Topher please. I'll explain it to you when I have the time but I don't at the moment. The fate of our region is at stake I don't have time." Agdar said slightly annoyed.

Topher thought for a second then turned his head to face Agdar.

"What is it you need?" Topher asked seriously.

Agdar gave him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Topher asked.

"I don't have the time to explain Topher. Put this in the very back of your castle. I must go. It was a pleasure Topher." Agdar said standing.

Agdar walked out of the room and the door closed shut behind him. Topher looked at the door then looked at the drawing on the piece of paper in his hand.

"I have to put this in the back of the castle? I don't know what you're planning Agdar but I'll trust you." Topher said out loud.

Topher walked out the door and Cloves and River joined him.

"River, take this to the back of the castle, Cloves assemble the best guards in our military and send them to guard it." Topher ordered.

"Father it's a piece of paper." Cloves said.

"I don't care that it's a piece of paper just do as I say!" Topher yelled.

River and Cloves took off to carry out their father's orders. Topher recalled Agdar's words _The fate or our region is at stake. _

"I hope you know what you''re doing Agdar." Topher said to himself.

Topher looked out the nearest window and saw the moon start to overlap the sun.

* * *

><p>Elsa and the others made their way through the dark tunnels. Occansionally they would all bump into each other and lose their way but eventually they came out of a tunnel that led them down a straight path.<p>

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Kristoff answered.

"Same here." Repunzel said.

"You guys are the ones with the magic. Make a floating light orb or something." Tenka said.

"That's actually a really good idea." Drago said.

Drago snapped his fingers and his hand was covered in fire that gave them some light. Anna held out her hand and it started glowing a bright golden color that lighted the way even more.

"I'm kind of wishing we thought of this earlier." Elsa said looking around.

The walls of the tunnels had blood stains on them that looked like they had been there for years.

"Was there a blood bath in here or something?" Tenka asked turning his head in all directions.

To his surprise there was blood on the ceiling as well. The water of the small river next to them had tinted red.

"I'm thirsty." Olaf said out of no where.

"Well there's a clean water supply right there. Be my guest." Tenka said.

Olaf ran over to the water while Kristoff and Tenka bursted into laughter. Olaf saw a pair of red eyes in the water and he ran over to Elsa and started tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"What is it Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"There's something in the water." Olaf whispered pointing at the place where he saw the pari of eyes appear.

"What could possibly be living in water like that?" Rose asked.

"He's right. There is something in it I can smell it." Tenka said.

"And yet we're just walking casually like there isn't something in blood water?" Repunzel asked.

"Can I just say that It wasn't my idea to come down here in the first place." Kristoff said.

"Elsa freeze the water." Drago said.

Elsa waved her hand and the entire stream froze in a mere second. The group stopped walking after that.

"Why are we just standing here?" Anna asked.

"Be quiet." Drago said.

They heard the sounds of cracking ice from all directions. Suddenly, animal-like creatures came out of the ice and surrounded them.

"What are these things?" Tenka asked.

"I've never seen animals walk on two legs before." Kristoff said.

"These aren't animals. They're a combination of animals and humans." Drago said.

"Do you think they're invincible like the homunculi?" Repunzel asked.

"No. I don't see the ouroboros tattoo on them." Elsa said.

The creatures bared their teeth and moved closer to the group.

"So what's the plan here?" Anna asked.

"Just kill these things as fast as you can. We don't have much time." Drago answered.

"That's not much of a plan." Kristoff said.

"Do you happen to have any other ideas?" Drago asked sarcastically.

"Not this second. No." Kristoff said.

"I think it's a little late for ideas. We'll just have to wing it." Repunzel said.

"No objections there." Elsa said.

"Oooh pooh what do I do?" Olaf asked jumping up and down.

"We could always melt him then bring him back later." Tenka said.

"That's not a bad idea." Eugene said back.

"Alright. Sorry about this Olaf." Elsa said.

Elsa waved her hand and Olaf turned to a puddle of water.

"I know this isn't the time but why doesn't that thing melt?" Tenka asked.

"Really? You had to ask that now?" Anna asked back.

"We'll explain later. We have more important things to worry about right now." Elsa interrupted.

The creatures charged at the group like a pack of wolfs going in for the kill.

"Why are there so many of these things? They won't stop coming." Tenka said as he was fending off a wolf like creature.

He hit the creature in the neck with his fan then sent it flying with a powerful kick to the stomach that caused it to knock over six or seven other creatures.

"Strike!" Tenka shouted.

Pain suddenly surged through Tenka's body and he fell to his knees and braced his stomach.

"Not now." Tenka thought.

He looked up and saw a creature in mid air with sharp claws. It was suddenly sent flying by a blast of ice.

"Thanks." Tenka said turning to Elsa who had her arm outstretched.

"You ok?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me." Tenka said smiling.

Tenka tried to stand up but the pain was too great and he fell down again.

"Tenka watch out!" Kristoff shouted.

Tenka looked up and saw a creature running straight for him. Despite the pain, Tenka moved out of the way and stuck his leg out and tripped the creature. He then hit the creature in a vital point in the neck and it fell to the ground still as a rock.

"This always happens at the worst time. I think this might be it. It was bad before but this is different." Tenka thought. "It has its fangs in me pretty good this time around. Might as well have some fun while I still can."

Tenka stood up not worrying about the pain in his abdomen. He ran toward a crowd of creatures and started to take them out one by one. Each one collapsed from one hit by Tenka's fan. In mere minutes the hoard of creatures were lying on the cold floor with their faces on the rough stone.

"Well that's that." Tenka said.

"Let's go. We have to hurry." Drago said.

Everyone walked further down the tunnel. Drago and Tenka walked slower and fell behind the group.

"You know don't you." Tenk said, more a statement than a question.

Drago nodded his head.

"I do, but why are you keeping it a secret? They might be able to help you." Drago said back.

Tenka shook his head and looked up smiling slightly.

"There's nothing they can do for me now. I didn't want to get them involved. They already seem to have so much on their plates right now anyway."

"You know about your impending death yet you're still smiling like everything's fine when it isn't. How?"

"You want the truth?" Tenka asked, looking directly at Drago.

"That would be nice." Drago said.

"Eventually you crash head on into whatever you're running from ready or not. I'm just happy I got a chance to meet these guys. They're all true friends to each other. They can't do wrong. No matter how hard they try. They all care deeply for one another. I'm glad I got to meet people like that. That's why, even when I knew in my heart of hearts things weren't gonna end well for me, I could still laugh." Tenka said.

"24 years isn't exactly what you planned is it?" Drago asked.

"Not exactly, no." Tenka responded.

"You're brave boy. I've never heard of someone who would stare death in the face like this. I'm impressed."

"When you know you're about to die what else are you supposed to do?"

"There is still time to save you Tenka." Drago said.

"It's ok." Tenka said back, surprising Drago.

"You want to die?" Drago asked.

"It's not that I want to. I just don't want to cheat death is all." Tenka answered.

Drago smiled slightly.

"Noble to the end." Drago said.

"Atually I need a favor from you." Tenka said.

This caught Drago's attention.

"If I'm not dead this thing will take over me. I need you to kill me." Tenka said.

Drago drew back.

"I can't." Draog said.

"You have too. For everyone's sake. Don't worry about me. Worry about everyone else." Tenka said.

"But everyone else cares about you."

"I don't care. You have to do this for their sake. And mine."

Drago stumbled for words. He then sighed.

"Alright." Drago said.

A hook appeared in Drago's right hand. He pulled his arm backwards as if it was being pulled back by a string. Tenka closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath,

"Thank you."

Drago thrusted the hook into Tenka's stomach and his screams filled the tunnels and echoed. Everyone up ahead stopped and looked back to see what had happened. They all ran and saw Tenka sitting up against the wall with a hole in his stomach and Drago standing by him with his hook covered in blood.

"What did you do?" Repunzel asked with an angry tone.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you from the beginning!" Kristoff shouted.

Everyone got ready to fight.

"Stop!" Tenka shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"It wasn't his fault." Tenka said quieter.

"What are you talking-" Annastarted.

"I asked him to." Tenka interrupted.

Everyone stared at Tenka, shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Poison." Drago mumbled.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Poison!" Tenka said louder. "There's poison inside me that would have turned me into a monster. There's no way to cure it. Not even with your healing powers Repunzel."

"We can still seal the wound." Repunzel said.

"No! You can't!" Tenka shouted.

"Do you want to die?" Anna asked.

"Don't you people get it? I chose this! I'm protecting you! Can't you see that?!" Tenka said.

Hos voice echoed all throughout the tunnels.

"You all have to stop being selfless. I'm doing this for your own good. Go and stop this Father guy. Your time is running out." Tenk said.

"Are you crazy? We're not just going to leave you here." Kristoff said.

"Just go! I don't care what happens to me. Just finish this fight."

"He's right. We should get going." Rose said.

Repunzel looked at her shocked to the core.

"Mother we can't just-" Repunzel started.

"He chose this Repunzel. If this is what he wants then we should grant his wish." Rose interrupted.

"Mother." Repunzel said as if she couldn't believe what had just been said.

"Listen to your mother Repunzel. She's right. Finish this for me alright. I'm counting on you guys." Tenka said weakly. "You should listen Repunzel. I know you well enough to know that you can't just stand by while someone is hurt. But there are time when help is not requested. And this is one of those times. Oh and Repunzel, cherish your time with your mother. My parents were killed years ago. I don't want that to happen to you too. Any of you. Now go. Time is running out." Tenka said.

They all put their heads down and sprinted in the other direction. Repunzel stopped to look back once then continued her mad dash to catch up with the group. Tenka smiled a slight smile as he watched them disappear into the darkness.

"Good luck guys." Tenka said with the little strength he had left.

Tenka's eyes closed shortly after that and his head lulled against the wall.

* * *

><p>The group found themselves in a dimly lit room with a chair in the center.<p>

"This is it. We've been here before." Elsa said as she looked at her surroundings.

"Welcome my friends. I hope you're all prepared to die." Someone said.

A man stood from the chair and he stood on the top step that lead to his chair. He looked around then lifted an eyebrow.

"We're missing someone aren't we? Where could Tenka be?" Father asked.

Everyone gritted their teeth and clenched their fists.

"I understand. He's dead. Then I guess you'll have to do Drago. After all, you're a great candidate for sacrifice. As for you two... rest in peace or pieces." Father said.

Father threw his arm forward and Rose and Kristoff were hit with a strong wind that slammed into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Mother!" Repunzel shouted.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted after Repunzel.

The two of them ran to the aid of their friends and family.

"You humans. Always aiding the helpless and weak. What will it take you to realize that the world is meant for the strong. Those two are mere insects on the ground meant to be squashed." Father said.

"You're a coward." Elsa said.

"What was that?" Father asked.

"You threaten our loved ones and friends to get to us. It's cowardice. The almighty Father resorting to tactics like this is just shameful. It sounds like something a human would do." She continued.

"I'm not a human if that's what you're saying." Father said.

"Then what are you?" Elsa asked.

Her voice echoed in the large room.

"Tell me Elsa, do you know why snow is white?" Father asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Elsa asked back.

"Answer the question." Father said more forceful.

"No. Why?"

"It's because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be. The same concept with me. I don't know who I am anymore. But I know who I will be. And that is the god of this world." Father said.

"I thought a god had natural power. Not power that was taken from millions of people." Drago said.

"A million people is a small price to pay for ultimate power." Father said back.

"You're a monster." Anna said.

"Funny. I recall someone here being called that many times the day of her coronation. Isn't that right Elsa? You all were there. You all remember. You saw the scene at the fjord. Only a monster could hurt a family member. Especially someone as close to you as your sister. Her sins are too great to atone for. For 13 years she shut you out Anna. She didn't see your pain and sadness. She never did and she never will. Now you have a burden as well. You lost her once already. How would it affect you if you lost her again? Hmm. I wonder. But we won't have to wait for long to find out." Father said.

Anna's eyes widened and she ran and stood in front of Elsa protectively.

"I won't let you hurt her." Anna said with her arms spread out blocking Elsa.

"How touching. You both have debts to each other. If only you could just wish upon a star and all your dreams would come true. But you know what they say, wishes come true not free." Father said.

"Stop trying to turn us against each other!" Repunzel shouted.

"It won't work on us." Drago added.

"I wasn't trying to turn anyone against each other." Father said.

Shadows suddenly pierced through Drago's hands and feet. They all turned and saw Pride standing directly behind Drago. Drago fell on the ground and landed on his back.

"Dwarf in the Flask!" Someone shouted.

Father looked at the doorway and Agdar came sprinting through it.

"Your timing couldn't have been better Agdar. Now, it's about time I put you to work my sacrifices." Father said.

Five steel pipes grabbed Elsa, Anna, Repunzel, Agdar, and Drago and a glowing blue circle lit up underneath them.

* * *

><p>Outside, the moon had almost overlapped the sun. Everyone was watching the eclipse when suddenly the sky darkened and the souls of everyone in the region were getting sucked right out of them. Every single one poured into Father and a bright flash of light blinded everyone. When they reopened their eyes Father was sitting in his chair normally but he didn't look as old.<p>

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"He took the souls of everyone in the region for a philosopher's stone." Agdar answered.

"The whole entire region?" Repunzel asked wide eyed.

"How many people were sacrificed for this?" Elsa asked.

"At least 17 million people." Agdar answered.

Elsa drew back at the enormous number. Anna looked back and saw her mother and Kristoff sitting unconscious against the wall.

"Kristoff!" She shouted as she ran.

She knelt beside the unconscious ice harvester.

"Kristoff! Kristoff wake up! This isn't funny! Wake up!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't bother. It's futile. His soul is mine and he's dead. You won't be seeing him again." Father said.

Anna's heart sank and she pulled Kristoff's head close to her chest.

"No." She whispered.

Father stood confidently.

"It's time to end this. Once... and for all..."

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Just some notice, the next chapter probably won't be up for a while, reason being I have a little research to do on something before I write it. And for those of you who caught it there are some references to Into The Woods, Wicked, and Newies, (if you count the last part). Thumbs up if you got it. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	24. The Finale The Truth

**I don't own any Frozen Tangled characters involved. **

**Hey, Real quick, and this is completely up to you guys. I was thinking about writing a third story that would go back into the magical aspect. I feel like I kind of abandoned that in this story and so to do you guys and justice I thought I would make it up to you with another story. This is completely up to you guys though. If you don't want another story I won't make one. The next chapter won't come up until I have a final decision on this so r****eview and tell me what you think after you read and enjoy this chapter :) (Don't be fooled by the title of the chapter. This isn't the end. The end is next chapter.)**

Father stood confidently and faced the group with Pride by his side.

"Pride, come here." Father said.

Pride stood in front of Father.

"What is it?" Pride asked.

Father put his hand on Pride's shoulder.

"Die."

Pride immediately started to dissolve into ash. All that remained was his philosopher's stone which Father grabbed out of the air. Everyone stared, baffled and horrified.

"Now that the dead weight is out of the way I think it's time I killed you all." Father said.

Father held out his hand and a bright glowing ball appeared in his palm.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"I am now god. Therefore I have limited power. For instance I can create a sun right in the palm of my hand." Father said.

The four drew back and Anna still knelt down beside her unconscious husband.

"Shall I set its flame lose in here?"

Father smirked wickedly, suddenly, pain surged through him and his smiled faded and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"What is this? What's happening?" Father asked.

Agdar's face turned serious.

"Your plan to be god in this world was a flawed one. I plotted against you the moment you set it in motion. Over the many, long years. I have performed calculation after calculation. I have arranged my own philosopher's stones. The friends who reside within me, in preparation for this very day." Agdar said.

* * *

><p><em>In Far off places...<em>

* * *

><p>"The time has come."<p>

* * *

><p>"He is guilty of committing the ultimate transgression."<p>

* * *

><p>"We no longer have bodies to return to. But the people of this region still have the chance to resume their physical forms."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes. We know what we must do. Let us return their souls back to their bodies."<p>

* * *

><p>"It is what Agdar asked of us."<p>

* * *

><p>The pain continued to surge throughout Father's body.<p>

"So you've planted your philosopher's stones what of it? They are pointless. They won't activate without a circle." Father said.

"But I do have a circle. The moon's shadow, cast on the world by the eclipse."

* * *

><p>"We're starting now Agdar."<p>

* * *

><p>Red lightning shot up in beams in five separate places. The paper Agdar had placed in the five kingdoms lit up and formed a humungous circle around the region. All five beams met in the center which was Father's chair. He screamed and yelled in pain and he crushed the small sun he was holding in his hand. He yelled one final, powerful yell and all the souls inside him came out and spiraled upward into the sky. They all spread throughout the region returning the souls to the people and their daily lives went on. Kristoff started to regain consciousness. Rapunzel rushed to her mother's side.<p>

"Damn you Agdar!" Father shouted.

A black orb shot from Father's forehead. Agdar there his arms out and threw the orb into the sky.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked.

"I returned the souls of the people of the region back to their rightful bodies. They're all alive and well again." Agdar said.

"Mother! Mother wake up!" Rapunzel shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to face Rapunzel and saw her distressed expression.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"Burried within the tunnels are small crystals that hold essence of the Dark Hado. I modified it slightly so it would kill those who fulfilled the prophecy. In other words... she's dead. For good this time. There is no bringing her back." Father explained.

Rapunzel simply stared at her unconscious mother with tears water forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Now all of you... die." Father said.

Father moved his hand to the left and a thin white stream of energy appeared in front of him. Someone suddenly jumped in the air behind him and hit him in the back with a long and thick iron bar that broke in half on contact. Father stood unfazed and he turned his head, only to find Greed standing across from him.

"Greed? So Wrath is gone. Good. The weight is off my shoulders now." Father said.

Greed stood and gritted his teeth in anger.

"You killed my mother."

It was Greed's eyes but Eugene's voice. Like instead of one taking over they shared the body instead.

"And now I'll kill you!" He shouted.

Greed leaped into the air, his metal hand reflected light from the hole in the ceiling. He rocketed toward the ground with his metal hand guiding him, but was stopped by a forcefield that surround Father which caused Greed to be sent flying backward. He did a backflip in mid air and landed on his feet.

"What makes you think that you have any hope of defeating me? All of you combined couldn't even lay a finger on me." Father said.

"Maybe. But we have something you don't." Anna said.

"And what would that be?" Father asked curiously.

"We have something worth fighting for. We have each other. And all you have are your selfish ambitions. You think that killing is what it takes to gain power. And they all say I'm the stupid one. We would never sacrifice someone else to get what we want. Even if the person does deserve it, we're not like that. We're not like you." Anna said.

"You've heard the fairy tales haven't you dad? Good always wins over evil." Greed said.

Father chuckled.

"You actually think what you're doing is good? You're not good at all. None of you are. You're just nice. Too nice for your own good. I, on the other hand, am not good. I'm just right. I think of the greater good. Not the well being of others. I wasn't created to be sincere nor considerate. I was created to shape this world into a better one. But something must be sacrificed first. A small price to pay in my opinion. And let's not forget that one of my own is standing right here before me disobeying me right in front of me. I thought you were more loyal than that Greed."

"I was never loyal to you and I never will be!" Greed argued.

"If you're not going to obey me then I'll just take your philosopher's stone and be rid of you for good then!"

Agdar suddenly appeared in front of Father.

"You'll have to deal with me first."

Agdar gave Father an uppercut that sent him flying upward. Agdar then put his hands on the ground and spikes came up and ran through Father's body.

"Greed. What you said you wanted. That isn't really what you wanted was it?" Eugene asked from his mind.

"You saw through me kid. I'm impressed, but yeah. that wasn't what I wanted."

"Then what did you want?"

"What I really wanted..."

Greed watched the fight unfold before his eyes and he smiled.

"Was to have friends like these. You've got yourself a good group here Eugene. Stay with them for as long as you can."

"I don't think that'll be much longer. There's a good chance we could all die right now."

"Watch it Eugene!"

Eugene turned his head and just as Father reached into his stomach

"Give me your stone Greed. Be a good son." Father said.

From the inside, a vortex was pulling Greed toward a black abyss that you couldn't see the end of. Eugene was pulling back with as much force as he could.

"You idiot! What are you doing? You're gonna get dragged in with me!" Greed shouted.

"No way! I'm not letting you go until you help me beat him!" Eugene shouted back.

"Just let go! My entire being was extracted from his greed. The force that's pulling at me right now is a whole lot stronger than your body!"

"You can't just give up! Tough it out!"

Eugene's arm started to dissolve into ash.

"You know, I'm gonna die either way. So why not. Let's do this." Greed said.

Eugene smiled.

"That's more like it."

Eugene suddenly got punched in the face and Greed looked at him, laughing historically.

"It's time to say goodbye kid. You aren't getting sucked into this thing with me." Greed said.

"Hold on a second Greed. You just told me we'd fight together. You can't just sucker punch me like that. How could you lie. You've always told me that you don't believe in telling lies. It can't end like this." Eugene argued.

Greed started laughing again.

"You fell for it big time kid." Greed said ceasing his laughter. "That was the one and only lie of my entire life. Later."

Greed was suddenly sucked into the blackness. Kristoff had cut Father's arm off with his ice pick and the part of Father's arm that was detached dissolved into ash.

"How could you?" Father asked angrily.

Father's body started to turn to stone that seemed like it would fall apart any second.

"Sorry old man, but I reversed the ultimate shield you gave me, and turned it into one of the most fragile substances in the world." Greed said from within Father's body.

Anna shot a golden beam that went straight through Father's stomach. He staggered backwards and looked up in fright.

"My stone... you-you destroyed my stone. My power. It's gone. You don't know what you've done. This world could have been better if you had just let me do this. But you don't care about anyone else but yourselves. You're all fools,thinking that by defeating me you'll accomplish something. You're all wrong! I was going to make this world a better place!" Father shouted.

"You call sacrificing people right. You thought that you could make the world better was by killing innocent people. This ends now." Elsa said.

She waved her hand and she froze Father solid from head to toe.

"Is it over?" Anna asked.

"Not yet." Elsa answered.

Elsa walked up to the frozen statue and formed a fist and raised her hand up high. She was about to bring it down when a hand stopped her. She turned her head and saw Agdar by her side.

"Please... allow me." Agdar said.

Elsa moved to the side and Agdar gave the statue a light touch, and it crumbled into pieces.

"Now it's over." Agdar said.

Eugene looked like he was in a trance until he saw Rapunzel kneeling beside her mother. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Rapunzel what happened? Is she ok?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel looked at him with tears in her eyes. She buried her head in his chest and he tried to comfort her the best he could. Everyone looked in their direction sadly until a golden light came out of Anna's chest and floated up into the sky.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

"The power of the crystal wasn't meant to last this long. It was only meant to fill the hole left by Nothingness. You exhausted the power so much that it has to take a break. Basically speaking." Drago said, looking up at the glowing light.

Anna threw her hand forward, expecting a blast but there was nothing.

"Well it's gone. That's for sure." Anna said, putting her hand back at her side.

Drago held out his hand and a dark orb appeared.

"Good. My powers are back." Drago said.

He crushed the orb in his hand and it disappeared. Elsa looked up at the hole made in the ceiling and she caught a glimpse of a familiar area.

"Are we... below Arendelle?" She asked.

"I think so." Agdar answered.

Agdar looked like he had aged at least five years during the fight.

"I think it's time we head back." Kristoff said.

"What about Rapunzel?" Anna asked quietly.

"We should probably give her some time alone." Elsa said.

"That's probably a good idea." Agdar said.

Now Agdar looked like he was 50 an his hair was starting to get some white streaks.

"Elsa. A way out if you please." Drago said motioning to the direction of the hole in the ceiling.

Elsa waved her hand and a staircase of pure ice appeared that lead to the surface. Everyone started to walk up the staircase except for Rapunzel who stayed behind with her unconscious mother and Drago who looked back into the deepest shadows of the room. The light from the ceiling made it very difficult to hide so he assumed it was only his imagination. He continued up the staircase and left Rapunzel alone in the now silent room. Tears were falling form her eyes and hitting the ground, making the only noise beside her sniffling and sobbing.

"Believe." A voice said.

Rapunel shot her head up and looked around. There was no one there.

"Belive." The voice said again.

The voice sounded british but it was clear enough to understand, the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere in the open space. She couldn't pinpoint an exact location.

"Don't lose hope yet Rapunzel. It's easy to do that. You have to keep believing. Your mother isn't dead. As long as you remember her she won't be." The voice said.

"But I don't know what to do. My father is probably dead right now. I'm... lost." Rapunzel said.

"You're not lost. Just have a little faith and trust. They'll be there for you." The voice said.

"They don't understand." Rapunzel said.

"Really? I can think of two people who do understand. Anna and what's her name? The Snow Queen, Elsa right. They know what it's like. Trust them. And you have Eugene with you too. No matter how you look at it Rapunzel, you're not lost, and you never will be." The voice said.

"How do you know about them?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have my ways. But if there's one thing you want to know about me it's that I always keep my promises. And I'm promising you that I know what I'm talking about. But the real question is... do you believe me?" The voice asked.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes.

"I do." Rapunzel answered.

"Then go. You've got people waiting for you." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Look to the night sky. The stars will tell you everything." The voice said.

The voice didn't say another word after that. Rapunzel turned her head and saw a dead flower on the other side of the room. She went over to it and her hand started to glow as the flower regained it's color and beauty. It had once been a blue orchid the color of the ocean water. She walked back over to her mother and placed the flower in her weak hands. She closed her eyes and then turned and walked up the icy steps. Everyone looked at her sadly. Eugene walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked sincerely.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, trying to hold down the tears welling up inside her.

"I'll be fine." She answered.

Eugene pulled her close to his chest where she let a single tears fall down her right cheek. Kristoff stomach suddenly grumbled loudly then he scratched the back of his head.

"Heeeeyyyy. Could we get something to eat?" He asked.

Anna's stomach grumbled too.

"I'm hungry too. Let's get some food. It'll cheer you up Rapunzel." Anna said.

Rapunzel smiled weakly and she and the others walked toward the castle. Agdar now looked like he was seventy and he and Drago fell behind the rest.

"So your time is almost up isn't it." Drago said.

"Well this stone was good while it lasted." Agdar said looking up at the clear sky.

"She's not going to like this you know. You leaving again. At least say goodbye this time."

"Who? Elsa? Of course she'll be mad. She can't forgive me. Neither of them can. It's understandable though. They have a valid reason. I regret all of it. I wish I could go back and that time would stand still. So I wouldn't make the same mistake again." Agdar said.

"People make mistakes Agdar. True that some are bigger than others but it's natural."

"True, but there are some mistakes that are so big that it could ruin your life. Or someone else's."

Agdar seemed like he was growing older by the second. He looked down at his hand and it started to wither away.

"It's time for me to go old friend. My time has come to an end." Agdar said.

Agdar's body started to dissolve into grains of sand. A strong wind blew and started to carry his decaying body into the sky.

"Farewell. And keep a watchful eye on them for me." Agdar said.

"Sure." Drago said.

Agdar raised his hand in a wave and the last of his body was carried off by the wind. Drago smiled then turned to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown place...<em>

Father's original form floated in a blank space with a black door in front of and behind him.

"Tell me. Why did you refuse to join me? Why God? How did I disappoint you?" Father asked.

A small, white, ball with no eyes or nose but a mouth floated in front of Father.

"You were incapable of believing in yourself. You stole your power from others, you rejected your human origin, and chose to covet the power of what you call God. You never grew beyond your days in the you really think you'd become superior to humans by removing your seven desires? Don't make me laugh." The ball said.

"What's wrong with that? I only wanted to obtain perfection. I wanted this world for my own! Why should I be punished for that? What's wrong with craving power? What's wrong with seeking perfection?"

The white ball just smiled.

"Well speak. What are you anyway? Do you even have a name? Just who do you think you are!?" Father yelled out.

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps The Truth, I am all and I am one. So of course, this also means that I am you.I am the truth of your despair, the inescapable price of your boastfulness. And now... I will bestow upon you the despair you deserve."

The black door behind Father started to open slowly. It opened fully and small black hands emerged.

"No stop. I can't bare to be bound any longer!" Father shouted.

Father tried to float away but the hands snagged him and started to pull him into the black abyss.

"This despair is reserved for the boastful." The white ball said.

"Tell me what I did wrong! What should I have done?" Father asked as he struggled desperately to break free of the grips of the hands.

Father let out a final scream and the doors slammed shut.

"You simply must have seen the answer with your own eyes." The ball said.

The ball turned and floated over to a young man with auburn red hair and a women with black curly hair.

"I'm giving you two second chances. Just make sure that you two don't join people like him ever again." The ball said.

"Thank you." The two people said.

"Hans and Gothel I hear by set you free of this prison." The ball said.

The black door on the opposite side opened and the two walked through it, the doors slamming shut behind them.

* * *

><p>Anna and the others walked through the kingdom happy that everything was back the way it was. Anna took a moment to look up at the sky and saw a mysterious black bird above them. Circling around their group. A black feather dropped from the sky and into Anna's hand. She stopped to examine it then continued walking to catch up with the group.<p>

**Hey guys, the next chapter will be a wrap up for this and if you guys want it could be the start of a third story. The only way Hans and Gothel are coming back into play is if there's a third story. Another perk is that voice Rapunzel was talking to and the black bird. Leave your thoughts in the review box below and tell me what you think. Tell me if I should make a third or just end it with the next chapter. Real quick, Shoutout to MagicIceDolphin. Thanks for helping me with the spelling. Appreciate it big time. Again, tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter for the final decision. ****(Notice, song in the next chapter. Because you can't have Frozen and Tangled together without a song in there.) See you guys next time:)**


	25. No One Is Alone

**I don't own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

**Hey guys, the decision has been made. There will be a third story. The title will be on my profile but the actual first chapter won't be up until I have everything figured out. This will be the last chapter in this story. The song in this is to the tune of "No One is Alone" from Disney's Into the Woods(movie version). All the credit for this song goes to Stephen Sondheim the original author of this song. The song will be split into two parts. One separate then one all together. Anyways, enjoy this final chapter:)**

The dining hall was a wide room with an extremely long table. Easily able to sit no less than 30 people. Servers came in and out of the kitchen carrying silver platters, trays, and plates full of food. The aroma left a smell that lifted everyone's spirits.

"Dinner is served your Majesties." said Vladimir, the castle chef.

Vlad, as he like to be called, had been the royal chef ever since Agdar and Idun's rule as King and Queen. He was extremely good at what he did. The best chef in the region.

"Thank you Vlad." Elsa said.

"Of course your Majesty. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Vlad responded.

Vlad walked back into the kitchen and everyone started to eat. Anna started to scarf down her food as if it was her last day alive.

"Slow down Anna. You're gonna choke if you eat too fast." Kristoff said.

Anna stopped eating to look at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Anna said.

She dove back down into her food. Elsa put a hand on her forehead and laughed slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rapunzel just staring down at her plate. She lifted her head soon after.

"Blondie you gotta eat. If you don't you'll be lethargic." Eugene said, taking a bite of the chicken on his fork.

Rapunzel pushed her plate in front of her and stood from her seat.

"I'm sorry. I just need some air." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel walked around the hall. Eugene stood and started to follow but Anna grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let me. I know exactly what she's going through." Anna said.

Eugene sat back down.

"Ok. Just make sure she's ok." Eugene said.

Anna nodded and sprinted off after Rapunzel. Elsa looked around and made eye contact with Drago at the other end of the table.

"Where's Agdar?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him lately." Kristoff said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked looking directly at Drago.

Drago shook his head.

"The stone inside Agdar burned out. He's gone." Drago answered.

Elsa clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"He knew you'd react like this." Drago said.

"If he knew then why didn't he do something!" Elsa shouted.

She stood and slammed bother hands on the table.

"You get mad every time someone mentions him. Why?" Eugene asked.

Elsa sat back down and clenched her fist harder.

"It's complicated." Elsa said.

"He didn't say goodbye." Kristoff thought.

Kristoff remembered his father doing the exact same thing to him. He just walked away. Never even bothering to look back. Elsa stood.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back soon." she said.

Elsa walked off and Drago put his head down.

"I tried to warn him. But no. He wouldn't listen. He was always a stubborn one." Drago said.

Kristoff stood and started to go after her.

"I'll be right back." Kristoff said.

He sprinted off.

"Well, just us." Eugene said.

"Nope. Just you." Drago said back.

Drago disappeared and left Eugene all alone in the humungous dining room.

"Where'd everyone go?" Someone asked.

Eugene turned his head. He looked down and saw Olaf and he jumped out o this seat. Literally.

"Can ya do me a favor and not scare me like that?" Eugene said holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." Olaf apologized.

Eugene stared to walk up the right side of a grand stairwell. He went into his room and flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Rapunzel." he said softly.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel stood at the edge of an overhang. There was a full moon. The stars tonight for some reason seemed brighter than normal. One in particular stood out. The second star to the right. It shined like a miniature sun.<p>

"Rapunzel!" Someone shouted.

Rapunzel turned her head and Anna stopped in front of her panting.

"Is something wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna caught her breath and stood up straight.

"No. I was just making sure you were ok." Anna said.

Rapunzel turned her head back to the sky.

"I'm fine." Rapunzel said glumly.

Rapunzel went and sat on the edge and Anna followed and sat next to her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Rapunzel said in a depressed tone.

"Look at the stars. Especially that one. Look. Second star to the right."

Anna pointed to the star that stood out. Rapunzel smiled weakly then looked around. A dead flower was planted right next to her. She put her hand over it and the flowers bright pink color was restored in mere seconds by the glowing light. At the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw a black-robed figure that had dull yellow eyes that quickly disappeared into the shadows. Rapunzel looked back to the sky and sighed a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I... I just fell like mother would be upset with me. She always said to be kind. To be nice. Never to hurt and always to help. Yet I killed someone." Rapunzel said.

Anna gave her a depressed look and started to sing.

_Mother cannot guide you, now you're on your own. _

_Only me beside you, still you're not alone. _

_No one is alone, truly, no one is alone._

"I wish..." Rapunzel started.

Tears started to fall down her face.

"I know." Anna said.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and looked back up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Kristoff found Elsa standing on the balcony. She was looking at the moon and the stars. The light seemed to shine in her eyes.<p>

"Kristoff. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, turning to face him.

"I know how you feel. My father did the same thing. He left without saying goodbye when I was just a little kid." Kristoff said.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. He never cared in the first place." Elsa said.

"People make mistakes Elsa. And you're not alone. You have Anna with you. And me. He might be gone but you can still fix things."

_Anna and Kristoff_

_A:Mother isn't here now._

_K:Wrong things right things._

_A:Who knows what she'd say._

_K:Who can say what's true._

_A:Nothing's quite so clear now_

_K:Do things fight things. You decide but,_

_Both: You are not alone._

_A:Believe me, no one is alone._

_K(overlapping): No one is alone, believe me._

_A: Truly._

_Both: People make mistakes._

_K: Fathers._

_A: Mothers._

_Both: People make mistakes. Holding to their own. Thinking they're alone._

_A: Honor their mistakes._

_K: Fight for their mistakes._

_A: Everybody makes,_

_Both: One __anthers terrible mistakes. Villains can be right, magic can be good, you decide what's right, you decide what's good._

_A:Just remember._

_K: Just remember._

_K and A: Someone is on your side._

_E and R: Our side._

_K and A: Our side. Someone else is not. While we're seeing our side._

_E and R: Our side._

_K and A: Our side,_

_All: Maybe we forgot. They are not alone. No one is alone. Someone is on your side. No one is alone._

Anna stood up.

"Go back to the castle. They're all waiting for you Rapunzel." She said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be right there. Just tell them I wanted to get some air." Anna said.

Rapunzel walked off happily back to the castle and left Anna alone to look at the sky. She saw the same black bird still circling above her head.

"Such beautiful flowers. Don't you think?" Someone asked.

Anna turned sharply and saw a tall, black robed woman with a black horned headdress atop her head. She held a staff in her left had that had a green orb attached to the top. Her robe had a deep purple color on the inside and it was ragged and torn at the edges. She also had pale green skin a dull yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Anna asked putting her hand out as a threat.

The black bird come down and picked up the flower with its yellow beak. It then perched itself onto the orb of the staff the woman was holding and dropped the flower in her hand.

"Interesting. How very interesting." The woman said.

She stared to lagh considerably hard.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"This is a rhododendron." The woman stated.

The flower turned black in her hands. Anna drew back slightly at this.

"The rhododendron means beware. The timing couldn't be more relevant." The woman said.

"Look. I don't know what you're doing here but you better leave or else..." Anna started.

"Or else what? Your sister is going to come save you? I don't think so my dear. You see, I know who she truly is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Go my pet. Tell him the game is ready to be played." The woman said stretching her arm out toward the sky.

"He?" Anna thought.

The bird flew off the women's shoulder and flew toward them moon. Anna watched the bird ascend and got confused in its direction.

"Where is it going?" Anna asked turning to the women in front of her.

"Somewhere no ordinary human will ever go." The woman said.

"And where would that be?" Anna asked.

"You must learn to open your eyes to the things you can't see as well as the things you can."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find that out soon enough."

"Look. I don't know why you're here but if you're going to hurt my friends I won't hesitate to kill you." Anna threatened.

"You could never kill me. Or anyone for that matter. You're too nice... I despise nice."

The woman hit the bottom of her staff on the ground which created a strong gust of wind that blew in Anna's direction. She covered her eyes to protect herself from the wind. Anna moved her hands and saw a crater made around the women made fro the strength of the wind.

"We'll see if you can call me nice after this!" Anna shouted.

Anna ran toward the woman and raised her fist. The woman hit the bottom of her staff on the ground again and a strong gust of wind flew Anna off the edge of the cliff. She held onto the ledge for dear life, thinking in her mind that this might be the end. She looked up and saw the woman towering over her. She put her staff on top of Anna's right hand and pressed down causing Anna to let go and be left dangling, hanging by a thread with the strength in her other hand fading. The woman put her staff on top of Anna's other hand.

"I have to say Princess this was certainly a fun talk. Don't you agree?"

Anna stared at her with rage.

"Farewell my dear." The woman said evilly.

She started to press her staff down on Anna's hand until a blast of light struck right in front of her and she jumped backwards and looked up with anger.

"Show yourself!" The woman commanded.

Anna was suddenly surrounded by a ball of light and she was lifted back onto solid ground and the woman shot her an evil look.

"Looks like today's your lucky day Princess. I'm not allowed to kill you yet." The woman said.

The woman then disappeared into green flames and the and took the black flower she held in her hand with her. Anna looked up nervously at the sky once more then sprinted back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Anna went into the castle and saw everyone back in the dining room.<p>

"There you are. We were starting to get worried." Kristoff said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Anna said.

Anna glanced at Elsa and then the woman's words came to mind.

_I know who she truly is._

She quickly diverted her eyes and sat back down at the table.

"You were gone for along time. What did you do out there?" Eugene asked.

"I was just um... I was looking at the stars." Anna said.

"Riiiiiight." Kristoff said.

"I think it's time to hit the hay. It's been a long day for all of us." Rapunzel said.

Everyone stood from their seats.

"Goodnight everybody." Anna said.

Evryone started to head up to their rooms except for Elsa who stayed put.

"Are you coming?" Anna asked.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Elsa said.

"Ok." Anna said back.

Anna walked up the steps just as Kai entered the dining room.

"Queen Elsa. It's late. You should get some rest." Kai said.

"I appreciate your concern Kai but I'd like to be alone for a while." Elsa said.

"As you wish your Majesty but would you mind if I turned the lights off?"

"No. Go right ahead. I'd almost prefer it that way."

Kai turned the lights off and Elsa was then soon alone in the darkness with the only light being from the open window. She sat with her hands clasped together in front of her with her eyes closed.

"It feels nice doesn't it. The darkness." Someone said.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw the same woman Anna had seen standing in the light of the window. She stood up immediately.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no one special."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"My ambitions will become clear soon enough."

"Leave my castle at once!"

"So you're Elsa. My my. I have to say I never expected your temper to be so short. But it is understandable. Having to deal with dignitaries all day and night must get tiring."

"My temper is only short when I'm dealing with uninvited guests."

"Uninvited? Oh dear. What an awkward situation."

"Leave now!" Elsa shouted.

"I'm not leaving until I see this power of yours. It's become pretty famous you know."

A spike of ice lifted up from the ground and the sharp tip pointed at the woman's neck.

"Impressive." The woman said.

"You got your demonstration now leave." Elsa said.

"Why do you desire to be alone? Is it because you're afraid?" The woman asked.

Elsa was silent and kept a straight place.

"You are afraid aren't you."

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked.

"Fear is my middle name my dear. My power is drawn from it. Observe."

The woman touched the tip of the spike and blackness started to creep into the ice itself changing the color. After the it turned completely black, it shattered. Elsa stepped back. She hit the table and held on to catch herself. The minute her hand touched the table's surface the whole thing froze over in a thick layer of ice. The woman laughed evilly. Elsa stared at the table in shock.

"Stop." A voice said.

The woman put on an angry look.

"Why are you always getting in my way?" She asked loudly.

Elsa turned her head, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was british but it was also slightly child like. Almost as if a boy was speaking instead of a grown man.

"I told you my conditions and you will abide by them or else our alliance is broken. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The woman said reluctantly.

"I hope you do. I'm very sorry about this intrusion Queen Elsa. My friend here apparently doesn't know how to follow rules. Farewell."

The voice was silent and the woman turned her head to face Elsa.

"Good day your Majesty." The woman said.

The woman was surrounded by green fire then she disappeared. Elsa took a deep breath and waved her hand and thawed the table. She glanced at the spot where the woman was once standing and saw something but the darkness made it hard to see clearly. She walked closer and picked up the object. She brought it to the light and realized it was a flower. A black one at that. Something Elsa had never seen before.

"It's a rhododendron." Elsa said out loud.

She noticed her hand had frozen the stem and the ice was still creeping up and down the flower. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated but when she opened her eyes the ice was still there. To Elsa's horror, her ice was tinted black. Her hands started to tremble. For as long as she could remember she had never felt this scared before. She closed her eyes once more.

"Calm down. Concentrate." She thought.

She opened her eyes again and there was no result.

"What's going on?" She asked herself.

"Need some help?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you. You're having some trouble so I'm just here to help."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well... you can't but one thing you'll come to understand about me is that I like to play fair. Leaving you like this is cheating."

Elsa kept quiet.

"Look. Do you want my help or not?" The voice asked.

"Fine." Elsa said reluctantly.

"Ok then . First I need to ask you a question. Do you believe in yourself?"

Elsa pondered his question.

"No. I guess I don't." She answered.

"I love honesty don't you?"

"It certainly comes in handy sometimes."

The voice laughed at her response.

"Well that's the first step. You have to believe in yourself first. Just have a little faith and trust and you can do anything." The voice said.

Elsa closed her eyes. She took the voice's words into account.

"Believe." She repeated in her mind.

She opened her eyes and the ice on the flower was gone.

"Well done. I look forward to seeing you soon Queen Elsa. Just know that when we do it will be under different circumstances."

The voice said nothing after that so Elsa assumed it was gone. Elsa looked at the flower then looked out the window and saw the second start to the right shining brightly in the night sky.

* * *

><p>The woman found herself in an unfamiliar woods she had never seen before. She looked around only seeing trees with leaves as green as emeralds. Everything around her seemed so young and youthful. Like time stood still in the place she was standing. Besides the darkness making the mood creepy and frightening.<p>

"Why did you stop me?" She asked into the lonely woods.

"You know why. I told you before. I play fair. If you want my help you're going to have to go by my rules. Or you're on your own." The voice said.

"I think I could do it myself thank you very much. It shouldn't be too hard to kill a Queen and a Princess."

The woman started to walk away.

"You underestimate them."

This caught the woman's attention.

"And you overestimate them."

"Do I? You don't know what they're capable of. Especially Princess Anna."

"I do know what they're capable of and her power is gone. She poses no threat to me anymore."

"Funny thing about magic. It can never be truly gone. It always carries on."

"What are you saying?"

"The power of Nothingness isn't gone. It's just buried deep inside her. Your life is still at risk when you're around her. I hope you realize that."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still more powerful than she is."

"Maybe right now you are. But all magic comes with a price. Our friend Elsa learned that the hard way. If she wanted to she could kill you but her fear prevents that. She has great power but if she can't control it or use it to its full potential then what good is it? That goes for both of them. However Rapunzel is a different story. She can only heal not attack which puts them at a disadvantage."

"You say you like to play fair what are you going to do to level the playing field?" The woman asked.

"There is a valley deep on the outskirts of Arendelle that is home to a powerful troll king. He has vast knowledge of magic and everything for that matter. He should know something that could help. I'll see to it myself that he does."

The woman started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" The voice asked.

"Away from you." The woman answered.

"Very funny. I actually have something for you to do. I think you'll be glad in the end."

"I'm listening."

"You have two stops to make. Bring me Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and Mother Gothel."

"And who are they?"

Two folded pieces of paper fell from the sky and into the woman's hand. She opened them both up and they revealed perfect portraits of the two people.

"I didn't know you liked to draw." The woman said.

"It's a hobby of mine you could say. I'll be back soon. I expect you to be back shortly after I am."

"How am I supposed to find these people if you give me nothing but a drawing?"

"You should be able to figure it out. You're smart. Find a different way. Oh, your bird is here too. He should be coming shortly."

The voice made no sound so the woman started to to walk away. She stopped and waved her hand around the orb of her staff. It showed a projection of Hans in what seemed to be the woods alongside Mother Gothel.

"How convenient that they're in the same place at the same time."

The black bird came down from the trees and perched itself on the woman's shoulder. Up close it was a black raven with yellow eyes and pitch black feathers. With a yellow beak and claws, and purple bags underneath its eyes.

"Go my pet. Find them. And bring them to me."

The raven flew off and the woman disappeared into the green flames that surrounded her.

* * *

><p><em>The Valley of the Living Rock...<em>

Pabbie stood in the center of the valley, looking up as the infamous northern lights lit up the dark night. The sky was clear. Without a cloud. The air smelled of grass and dirt and a distinct sweetness that came from the flowers around the area. The light of the full moon shined brightly and lit up the bleakest of areas. The light shined in Pabbie's eyes as he watched the festive light show.

"Quite a peaceful night isn't it? How have you been all this time?" A voice asked.

Pabbie almost jumped in fright. He turned his head in all directions but found no one.

"Where are you? Why are you here?" Pabbie asked.

"I need your help with something and you will help me." The voice said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Please. You couldn't even scratch me. But, we both know that you have magical expertise. I need you to help Princess Rapunzel."

"She doesn't need help."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I need you to show her how to fight with her powers not just heal."

"She would never go through with something like that."

"Really? Then you clearly don't know her. Just because she was born with the power of the sun doesn't mean she's pure. My friend has seen it. In the deepest parts of her heart there is hatred and rage and sorrow. There is that feeling in everyone. But it's different for each. Like with Elsa. Her fear is getting out of control."

"I can help her."

"I'm afraid this is far beyond your help my friend. You should have seen it. Her ice turned black."

Pabbie's eyes widened.

"You're lying. When I last saw her they were perfectly fine."

"I'm not. I helped her but if it start to happen again it will be up to you to figure out a way to stop it. As soon as the pieces are reset the game begins. When that will be well, that's for you to decide but it won't start without you."

"Just who are you?" Pabbie asked.

"Until the game begins I will remain hidden. My advice to you... beware."

A black rhododendron dropped from the sky and landed in front of Pabbie. He went and picked it up and looked at the sky. He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. He turned his head and saw Kristoff walking toward him.

"Kristoff? You're alive." Pabbie said relieved.

"Only be a thread. I got my soul ripped out of me." Kristoff said back.

"At least you're alive."

Kristoff noticed the flower in Pabbie's hand.

"What kind of flower is that? Those don't look like they grow around here." Kristoff said.

Kristoff took the flower from Pabbie and examined it.

"Where did you get this?" Kristoff asked seriously.

"I just found it on the ground. I have no idea where it came from."

"Stop lying and tell me where you got it."

Pabbie took a deep breath .

"Kristoff you must warn your friends. There are dangerous forces at work."

* * *

><p>Hans and Gothel walked through the woods with only the light of the moon and the northern lights to guide them.<p>

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Hans asked.

"Slightly." Gothel answered.

"Great. We're lost. We get out of a blank prison and the second we do we're lost."

Hans sat on a nearby rock and slumped down. Gothel leaned against a tree. Both were tired after a full day of walking aimlessly through the woods. They suddenly heard the squeaking of a bird. They both looked up and saw a black raven circling them overhead.

"Tired are we?" Someone asked.

Both Hans and Gothel turned around and saw a tall shadowy figure with a staff.

"Come out." Hans said drawing his sword.

"Now now there's no need for violence." The figure said.

The figure emerged from the shadows and turned out to be a tall woman cloaked in black from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Gothel asked.

"That's not important." The woman said.

Hans pointed the tip of his sword at the woman's neck. The woman just snickered. She waved her hand and sent Hans flying into a tree breaking a layer in the process.

"Fool. You stand no chance against me."

Hans rubbed the back of his head then stood back up again.

"Persistent one are you?"

"What do you want?" Gothel asked.

"I'm going to need you two to come with me." The woman said.

"Who needs us?" Hans asked.

The woman held up the two perfectly drawn portraits and the two stared in amazement at the accuracy.

"I don't know how he did it but he somehow drew you two without even seeing you once."

"Who's he?" Hans asked.

"I honestly don't know. He's been keeping his identity a secret." The woman said.

"Then at least tell us who you are." Gothel said.

"My name is Maleficent. The Mistress of all Evil. I need your help to get rid of some certain people whom I would think you both despise very much. We can give you the revenge you've wanted and be certain you'll get it. Now come with me and you can have everything you've ever wanted."

Maleficent held the left side of her ragged cloak out she let go and there was a dark portal sitting directly at her left.

"After you." Maleficent said motioning to the portal.

Gothel and Hans looked at each other and smirked. They then both walked through the portal and Maleficent followed close behind them.

**Hey ****guys:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm probably guessing that most of you have guessed the second villain by now if you got the little hints I put in their. You probably all got Maleficent from the minute I described her. If this isn't a good enough ending to go into the third story just tell me and I'll gladly clear somethings up for you guys. Like I said, this third story is going to back into the magical aspect of things. If you have anything you want me to clear up or fix just leave a review in the box below or just PM me. Either one works. And if there isn't anything you want me to fix just review anyway. I like constructive criticism guys. It helps. It helps me learn form my mistakes and it gives you guys a better story. Anyway the title for the third will be on my profile so be sure to check that and thanks guys for all your support and see you for the end of the trilogy:) (Special thanks to MagicFireTiger and MagicIceDolphin for your support. Appreciate it SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUCCH you guys.) SEEE YA!**


End file.
